Death's Domain
by Shybaby84
Summary: The Creators have left the world for thousands of years allowing man to rule themselves. This was orignally thought of as a good idea for man could take care of the world and its inhabitants unfortunatley an evil gene was stopping mankind achieving this.


Tracey Aithwaite about 63,000 words

.

DEATH'S DOMAIN By Tracey Aithwaite The Watchers

They had been watching from a small dark remote place. They had witnessed many horrors but also many great things. However a winning of a war would never have been classed as a great thing but war was definitely one of the top ten on their horror list.

The scene on which they where observing was of a gang of drunken teenagers shouting and cursing at an elderly woman who was clutching tightly at her chest. A bald teen walked over to her and instead of even asking her if she was okay, he punched her in the stomach the old lady fell straight upon the ground. The gang laughed whilst their bald headed fiend of a friend raided the old lady of her belongings, after he had completed his task the gang walked away not even bothering to look back.

The old lady was laid on the ground silently sobbing when she heard someone speaking her name. "Janice, come it is time to leave this world of yours." "I am not ready to go anywhere. I am in need of a hospital." She said "Are you in pain?" The voice inquired well aware that she had not moved from the spot where she had fallen upon. "Not now but I had terrible chest pains a moment ago until that boy took the wind out of me." "You are old, you had chest pains as youths where verbally abusing you before they physically attacked you. Now you feel no pain. What are you Janice?" "Incredibly lucky that's what I am." Came the answer "Why are you lucky?" His grim reply came. "I am 90 years old. I have lived a rich and fulfilling life, not many people my age can say that!" "Definitely not those that had to go hungry or lost their homes because you and you co-workers where swindling money from the countries treasury that is for sure. I can honestly tell you that you managed to outlive most of those people." The Stranger snapped. "How dare you imply I had dealings in matters of that kind? Who are you to try slander my good name?" "I am what you humans call Death. I know all and see all. You are kind of lucky for I am not here to judge you. Your soul will be cast into limbo until the time of judgement is upon you." "Then if I am not yet to be judged then there is no need for me to go into Limbo. I shall stay in my body and come back to life!"

A husky dry laugh came from behind her which would have chilled the bones of any living soul but totally unnerved her nonetheless. "So do you refuse to come with me into limbo?" Death asked too calmly. "What happens if I refuse?" The woman asked who had been desperately trying to re enter her body and make it move with no success. "You Politian's always try to talk your way out of things. Fine I shall inform you of things that I can bestow upon your soul. First I could allow you to be a ghost following around the families you have helped destroy until their bloodline run colds allowing you to experience and feel the emotional pain your have bestowed upon them. Don't look shocked you do not deserve to watch your own beloved family you have made them wealthy for a very long time. Second thing I could do for you is reincarnate you into a lifetime destined for a terrible life having everything and anything go wrong you will not be able to achieve anything and will find it hard to hold a job, no matter how hard you tried it will never be enough, I also have to warn you that this usually ends in the person committing suicide wiping away his soul and the information it has gathered through its many lifetimes discarded forever. So the choice is yours!" "Seems like I have no choice but to wait in limbo I don't like the sound of been reincarnated and I have never believed in ghosts and cannot permit myself to be wrong."

Death took the elderly woman and returned to his friend feeling a little drained.

"Stubborn old goat wasn't she" His friend proclaimed has he entered the room. "Politicians always are especially now they think they are practically gods. They can order the death at a drop of a hat especially if they think there is money to be made at the end of it. I wish that someone would actually put a higher price on a human life. That way they could weigh up the price of a venture and realise it is never worth it."

"You are losing faith in the humans my friend. You have always been the one that has always managed to have faith in them saying their hearts are in the right place even though their heads sometimes makes them act stupidly at times."

"They hearts have a new love and that's money, they seem to like proving me wrong the more evolved they become. I am regretting sending the creators away and talking them into allowing humans to rule themselves. They now need controlling before they discover the other planets."

"Hmm sorry friend but whilst you was away some scientist using a new telescope managed to discover what they call an earth like planet. By the looks of it it's Myrtle."

Death slumped down upon a chair his hand upon his head. Flash backs of countless wars went through his head battles of deadly proportions. He relived every war and every battle that had ever taken place in the lifetime of mankind. Tears started to stream down his face has he felt the pain of their deaths and the pain of the loved ones over and over again. And it never felt any lesser then the first.

"It will take them awhile to reach them my friend. Don't you fret too much yet?" "Do you remember Myrtle? How about the dominant species? That is upon him?" "Yes they are a peaceful race that only kill to eat and all their technology focuses upon how to enrich Myrtle and help his species." "This is a resource rich planet ready for the taking. These species do not have any defences besides tooth and claw. They will not stand a chance against these planet murdering barbarians." "Then we have no choice we have to call them back." Death seemed to think about this for a moment or two. "They will destroy them all you know that!" "Only the fortunate few showing they have the gene inside of them. There must be some true bloods among them somewhere. We need to hunt them down before they return. Let's hope they see potential in the ones we save. They won't like what we have allowed them to do without guiding them." "Well it's lucky you sent them away with the idea it was an experiment." His Friend replied "I must admit some of the religious lot talk of their God coming back shame they are following a false God but their errors will be realised the second the true creators turn up." Death seemed to brighten up with this thought. "Shall we find five true bloods each in the next few months then call them back?" His friend asked "Sounds like the only option we have now. We just have to think of where to look. A meeting with Gaia is needed we need to know if she can actually restore herself or there will be no point in saving anything Death replied "I'll go talk with the animals, they see and understand circumstances among the humans a lot more then the human realise. They will know some of the true bloods just by the kindness and good deeds they have observed them doing. I'll leave Gaia to you. Her heat always makes my fur turn static." "You could always take a different form when you see her." Death snapped.

They both feared Gaia only because she had blamed them for the greed and destruction of the humans. Last time Death and his friend went to see her was after the carnage of Pompeii. The creators had sent Death without investigating the facts and made Death feel stupid and like a spec of dust. The creators had even missed to see what was going on with the humans there. But after Gaia had explained that the people where faithful to their religion and devoted to the creators it was easily understood why they had a slack eye upon them. The humans had simply stumbled across a meteorite particle that had the correct bacteria's that once awoken could and would destroy planets within minutes.

All Planets had these meteorite's hit them once they have been chosen for life as it also has life forming bacteria upon them. Wormwood was the asteroid they came from and he was the bringer of life and death itself. Once the first impact the part of the wormwood that stays (as it is never the full wormwood asteroid that hits but a part of him) the meteorite will then bury itself close to the planet's heart. A scary bomb Death had always classed it has and would never want to swap places with a planet.

But Death had gone to see Gaia in a foul mood that day, not only was he watching people turning into sticky lava ash statues. He had taken the anger of the creators for not sending the people an omen. Which had maddened him even more it technically wasn't his place to warn people with omens that was what the creators where worshipped for. The moment people realised he was Death they usually died on the spot through fear. So maddened with rage he told Gaia the worst thing anyone could do to a planet and told her she did not deserve to look as beautiful has she did and that she should never of been chosen to be a mature planet with her unacceptable method of cooling herself down. She was supposed to try take care of her children not pick the perfect place to kill millions of life forms when she had over volcanoes in less habitable places that would of only killed the few that wasn't fast enough to get away which would of been the lame and dying animals of the area.

He had hit a nerve that day and learnt his place pretty quickly. Gaia turned him into a slug then explained what she was doing. Gaia was saving herself and the trillions of life forms upon her. The People of Pompeii had found some of the wormwood meteorite and where planning to melt it down which of course would of realised the deathly bacteria before its time. Gaia had also taken a human form and tried to warn the people of the upcoming disaster majority of them hadn't listened and only a few got away. Gaia had also intrusted a human with the meteorite until the eruption was complete this man did as he was told and was rewarded with the gift of immortality but he didn't receive it till the day his human body died and he took up the life form of something different, Death had asked who and what this being was but Gaia wouldn't inform him. He often wondered if he had gone to her in a better mood he may have been given this information but instead it had been nagging at him for centuries. This was also the start of when Death had asked the creators to let the humans to fend for themselves. Death came back from his thoughts and decided to leave seeing Gaia for a day or two.

** THE SAVING OF THE THREE **

A farmer was tending his herd of cows when he noticed a stranger walking towards him. The farmer stood up and checked that his revolver was still poking in the waistline of his dirty jeans and then slowly approached the stranger taking in his size. He was a very cautious man but not a brave one he could only handle a confrontation off people he knew he could bully and had to have weapons for anyone he thought might be able to hurt him. "Howdy Stranger" The farmer called in his friendliest of voices. "Hail Friend, how are you on this lovely sunny day?" The response came from the Stranger which somehow managed to automatically put the farmer at ease. "Hoping for some rain before my fields turn yellow the cows don't produce well on yellow grass." "I hope your neighbours have a good supply of hay then my friend I hear these parts maybe suffering from a drought soon." "I don't intend to listen to the idle chatter of the city dwellers they are always predicting doom and gloom. You would think that they secretly wanted the world to end. I half expect some of the devils would even want to witness the horror." Replied the Farmer "Well hopefully they do not keep their step children locked in cellars and beat their wives nightly." The farmer gave the stranger a strange look and then shook his uneasiness off. There was no possible way this stranger had been anywhere near the house to even see if it had a cellar the stranger had just gotten lucky on what he had said. The farmer didn't want to allow himself to think that his cruelty was known to others, it was his entire wife's fault and as long has she kept admitting it he had nothing to feel guilty about but he did want to make sure the stranger went on his way as soon as possible. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?" The farmer asked "I have recently won the lottery and my daughter saw the horses in your field from the train journey to collect the money. She said she wanted that horse and my wife and I didn't take much notice thinking she would see plenty more and say the same for every horse field we encountered. Unfortunately she didn't and when we asked if she wanted a horse she said she only wanted the horses from your dairy farm. We never saw a name sign on our journey past your land or today when I returned which has unnerved me a little. But I'm a man that believes in fate and destiny and have come to see if they are for sale."

The farmer had heard lottery win and had suddenly gone into a world of his own wondering how much he could sell his wife and step children's horses for. It was really a dream come true he had kept his wife away from them soon after he had locked the girls into the cellar. Those nags seemed to fill his wife with a fighting spirit and he couldn't allow that to happen. He needed her weak and feeble.

"I will sell all three to you for six thousand. It will be a great emotional loss to my wife and kids, naturally I will have to replace them and get hay for my cows in case your predictions about the drought comes true" Proposed the farmer. "Sounds like a fair price friend but I doubt you will be around to see the drought. I will be back in a few hours with a horse box and the money, has you can understand I do not walk around with that kind of money upon me it could cause unwanted problems."

The farmer watched as the stranger walked to the road where a rather expensive looking car was waiting, the farmer had not noticed it before and puzzled him for a moment or two before he dismissed it as been an early morning and his mind not been with it. He hadn't however realised it only appeared the moment the stranger had mentioned winning the lottery. When the stranger was safely out of sight he went into his house. His wife was stood near the stove gently shaking the way she always did when he was around, she could not help it however hard she tried and he had stopped shouting at her for it and on a good day didn't hit her if the shakes caused her to drop or spill anything. He sat at the table opening the paper his wife placed a bacon sandwich obediently in front of him and then came with a hot cup of tea.

"I have managed to earn us six grand today my love." He said without taking his eyes off the paper. "That is good news maybe we could buy some sprinklers to help the fields get a little richer." She suggested. She had already taken a few beatings because of the hot weather and the cows failing to produce their usual amount of milk. "I have sold the horses to acquire the money the man will be coming for them later this afternoon with the cash."

The woman turned to the stove where two plates stood with buttered bread. She stroked the side of the plate with her finger and then turned back to her husband. "If we are now alright for money would it be alright to feed the girls some bacon with their bread and butter?" Tears where forming in her eyes has she said this but she fought them back like a professional actress. The horses where the only thing that reminded her on the life she had before she fell in love with this horrid man who beat her and kept her children in a cellar. Only his boy lived in the house with them and he was heading the same way has his father a cowardly bully. "Just for today whilst we still have half of a swine in the cooler. Has my son had his bacon and eggs yet? He is a growing boy and needs all the protein he can get has this farm will be his when we have gone."

The woman cooked the bacon and eggs then she took the plate to the boy. She received verbal abuse from him instead of a thank you has she placed the plate in front of him upon the coffee table. Although he was her flesh and blood she hated him with all her soul it was his birth that had placed her daughters locked in the cellar. But it was her fault for allowing it to happen she had married this evil man and allowed him to move her away from everyone she ever knew or loved. But he hadn't showed any abuse until they had moved and she was isolated with nowhere or no one to turn to.

Still in her own thoughts she had returned to the kitchen and cooked more bacon and placed it between the buttered bread that was still waiting for her to take down to the cellar. She put the plates of food upon a tray then filled up a jug with water before heading towards the door of the cellar.

"Wait one moment" Her husbands voice said from behind her nearly making her drop the tray, but her willpower and knowledge that he would not allow her to prepare more if she dropped it made the tray stay steady in her shaking hands. He inspected the sandwiches and then the water before allowing her to carry on to the cellar. She knew what he was doing he was checking she hadn't smuggled any more food then he had allowed her to take. She had tried putting juice in the jug once but he had caught her and had beaten her within an inch of her life.

She walked down into the cellar only stopping at the top to turn the light on. Her children where laid upon lice infected straw and the cellar had no natural light coming in which left them both pale. The lack of proper food and clothing left them looking like skeletons, they didn't move when she reached the bottom stair her heart stopped beating for a second as she stood looking not daring to move fearing the worst. She soon bucked up the courage to place the food down and check their heart beats, Weak and slow she had enough intelligence to know that if she didn't do something soon they would die. She gently woke them and loving smiles emerged from their faces and eyes. She handed them their bacon sandwiches and sat with them for a couple of hours. They were too weak to talk to her and she spent most of the time watching them sleep.

When she returned back to the house her husband and son where out in the yard helping navigate a large white horse box reverse into the drive. She turned and noticed her husband's revolver upon the table. He must not fear this man she thought to herself knowing how cowardly her husband really was to any other human. She suddenly realised this was her chance to save herself and her daughters and the image of her dying daughters drove her to her next actions. She picked up the revolver and checked that the barrel was loaded she then turned the safety off before leaving the house.

The stranger greeted her with a smile and friendly hello she hardly noticed. Both her husband and son hadn't even turned to welcome her presence which made her task a whole lot easier. She aimed at her husbands head and squeezed the trigger her husband's brains and mucus splattered the white horse box. Her son turned round in shock and then started screaming she then shot him in the mouth having the same impact on the horse box. Amazingly nothing touched any part of the Stranger; she dropped to her knees, dropped the gun and started sobbing.

The stranger looked at the mess smirked and walked into the house a few moments later he appeared with one of the girls and laid her in the warmest part of the garden he then went back in and retrieved her sister laying her at the side of her.

"They need sun, food and water. They will be fine now you have nothing to worry about." The Strange assured the farmers widow. "Nothing to worry about? I have two dead bodies on my property and a witness. The police will be here soon." "No-one is around for miles and I'm sure not going to tell the authorities you did this. He would not have stopped till he had destroyed you and your daughters. You might not see that now but in time you will. Especially when your daughter's tell you what he did to them whilst you was sleeping in a drug induced dream. You have pigs go put the bodies in their pens you won't have to worry about evidence as they will eat the full body. The sound of a gun shot will go un noticed as you live in the farming community and if anyone does come round to ask tell them you had to put an animal down." Wipe your tears your life as just been restarted The stranger looked at the mess smirked and walked into the house a few moments later he appeared with one of the girls and laid her in the warmest part of the garden he then went back in and retrieved her sister laying her at the side of her.

"They need sun, food and water. They will be fine now you have nothing to worry about." The Strange assured the farmers widow." Wipe your tears your life as just been restarted, I am here to save you and your two lovely girls over there." He shifted his head towards the girls he had just taken out of the revolting cellar. "You are to come with me and be healed. Your oldest daughter is pregnant by your husband I must however warn you that the unborn baby may not survive." "I don't want anything that is from that man" The woman snapped. "You cannot blame an unborn soul for the misdemeanours of another. He is not around to help influence this child like he did with his son, and when you first met this man he showed you his loving side just imagine a child with that constant love and affection without been shown the nasty qualities in life." "The child will always come across those sorts of traits. I see that you are another of these rich sorts that has never gone or had to see someone go hungry in their entire life!" Angrily the woman shouted spitting has she did so. The horse box disappeared before her eyes and so did the two girls. The man in front of her had changed into a sparking light like pure electricity in a ball. She gave out a sudden shriek got to her feet and ran inside the house locking the doors behind her. "Strange reaction, I understand the running away but the locking of a door is obviously just a time waster you are lucky I am here to save you or that little stunt would of cost you your life." The Strangers voice said from behind her she was suddenly coming over with the feeling of safety but all she could think had caused it was that he had told her he was there to save her. She was relieved to see a human figure before her. "Now sit and calm down as you can obviously see I am not as I appear to be and I have watched all of the sorrows and joys mankind have experienced. You have annoyed me greatly but I did enjoy our little game of cat and mouse but you really need to brush up on your skills. Human instinct isn't something your always need to stick with, a mouse that hides can get away undetected by a cat. A mouse in plain view trying to barricade its hole will be sneaked upon and eaten, but enough game talk lets talk about what is going to happen, You are going to put the bodies into the pig sty allowing them food to eat you then are going to allow all the animals to be able to free roam, you are not going to be here to take care of them for I am taking all three of you into the cave of healing, when your come out there is only going to be a small number of humans and animals around and the world would have a new landscape. Your new purpose will be to take care of all living things and repopulate the world. However you will be guided and controlled by an higher being." "Are you God's messenger?" The woman asked.

The stranger thought about this for a few moments, in a way maybe he was for that's what the natives would of put his powers down to. And he was not a creator and he secretly never wanted to be he had always enjoyed watching the humans and the silly situations they got themselves into at times. He hated the horrors they where capable of but then he usually made the perpetrators suffer in some way not commonly seen by many humans and he was also careful not to cause them to die. Death got pretty prissy with him when he was involved in the deaths somehow.

"I am in certain ways but not in the ways that you think you understand," He answered truthfully. "Are you saving I am too stupid?" The woman asked her confidence was coming back and she was releasing her anger through her snappish responses. The stranger understood what was going on and was quite happy about it if this natural response had not surfaced there was going to be the risk of the evil gene developing inside her brain "No I am saying that you could not possibly understand it all today, more will be explained when you wake up healthy and reunited with two healthy children." The stranger replied putting the woman in tears thinking of the state in which her two children where now in, pale with matted hair. Infested with lice and starved so much that their bones where protruding out of their thin sickly looking skin. "Go sort out the animals and the corpses I will collect you when your finished." The stranger kissed her on the head then slowly walked away from her. The woman however did not notice this she was too busy looking at her hands that for the first time in years had stopped shaking, then with a new wind of life she stood up and took on the gruesome task of moving the bodies into the pig's pen. Then she then cleared up any of the blood that was left on the pebbles in the yard. All the while the spirits of her husband and son watched in horror has they realised that their wife and mother paid no remorse for what she had just done to them and then had to watch in disgust as the animals they usually fed upon started eating their corpses with a frenzied delight. After the woman let all the animals out the Stanger was back who took her to the cave.

"Well done friend but did you have to make more work for me?" Death asked the second his friend returned. "Two Lives for two lives my friend, work has only been brought forward a littler earlier. "I'm going to let them roam for a week or two before I take them to Limbo they need a bit more torture. But tell me why did you make her snap like that?" Death asked "They are a family of true bloods I have found. If I did not act in some way she would have killed herself and her other daughter the moment one of them died. You know they didn't have long maybe a week at the most. I had to make her think she was losing something else dear to her that would not result in her death." "But now she is a murderer." Proclaimed Death in a snappish manner folding his arms and slightly turning away from his friend looking like a child in a grump all that was missing was the pouting of the lip and the picture would have been complete. "She acted in self defence and worry for her children plus she had a little interference but like I said she is one of the purebloods." "And how do you know it wasn't people like her that conceived the evil gene in the first place?" Death asked. "I don't, but then no one knows how what caused it coming in the first place but been driven to something cannot be classed as evil."

**Chapter Three In the presence of Gaia** Gaia the planet that sustained billions of life forms was in trouble. One of the species that where made to protect the planet and the rest of the life forms upon her where slowly destroying her. Gaia was mad and afraid both at the same time her heart was getting closer and closer to the wormwood meteorites meaning her instant death upon touching it. Gaia was mad with the human race she had nourished them and helped them adapt to live even in her harshest of environments. Their intellect had been misguided and misused for the species own spiteful means for many centuries. If it wasn't for the presence of Death still been around she would have destroyed them long ago but had stayed away from it knowing that her carnage would make her a barren planet forever. She had however had to kill thousands off because of her excessive heat they where forcing her into her protective ozone layer was failing she was boiling and had to cool herself no matter what. This of cause caused worldwide earthquakes volcanic eruptions and tsunamis to hit, She had however focuses upon one area for the brunt of all this and after the natural disasters had been and gone deadly diseases where settling in. The humans could cure it but with their greedy ways none of the aid where reaching the people but providing their government with a few more billion in their pockets to spend on what they desired leaving the weak and needy to their deadly fate. The disasters had cooled her a little but she knew that more would be needed. What made Gaia even more mad was that the humans knew the dangers they where causing the earth but had acted upon it too late and where still humming and erring about certain things because it maybe be a little expensive they also wasn't interested in the cause but only to slow it down. Good for their generation but not for the ones to come.

She heard him coming before he was even three miles near her heart and worry set in. She didn't want him to be angry with her for some unknown reason she respected death even though since he told the creators to leave the planet the humans had become more warlike and dangerous. He knew she blamed him she had sent him messages upon the wind many of times but did not want to see him just in case he realised she wanted to kill the humans once and for all. She did not however realise he too was beginning to see the error of his ways and that he feared her more then she did him even though he would never end and she would. "Hello Brother." She said has he entered her domain "How are you Mother?" He asked shocking her with such a nice remark. "I'm a little taken aback. Are you not here to ask me why I am killing humans?" "Your too hot humans are making you hotter ever second of the day. It's only natural that if you get rid of a small amount a percentage of your heat is deleted." "You have become more understanding since our last meeting." "I have no creators breathing down my neck to find out why their most faithful of subjects have been wiped out." "These people's Gods are now greed and money and neither of those are alive to care about those that worship them." Gaia replied "I need to ask you a question Gaia." "Go ahead I have nothing much to do today there seems little point in trying to create a new life form." "If the humans where destroyed accept a few of the true bloods would you be able to sustain yourself and bring everything back into its natural order?" "I think so but I may have to go for a big freeze for a century with only a few islands warm enough to sustain human life. Some animals may go into extinction through it but if you have proper true bloods we should be able to prevent that from happening." "They will be ruled once more by the creators and for good this time. I'm also thinking of asking for the language barrier between human and animal to be lifted." "I think that maybe the best idea you have thought of in the last millennium my little brother." "Can you help with the culling? Once I have secured the few that will be saved?" "Yes but don't you want to wait for the creators to help you do so?" "They may cause more harm to you then good if we allow them to take care of our little problem. Plus it may put me in a better light if I have sorted the problem and the people are already ready to accept them by the time they get here." "Do you have an idea of where I should start my natural disasters?" Gaia asked impatiently she didn't need asking twice to get rid of the parasites that where infecting her and slowly killing her. " Carry on with the country you are affecting now and work your way up these people are too far gone with their fake religion to even accept the truth and they are forever thinking of ways to kill their own and anyone that does not accept their ways of life." "That works nicely for both of us then has that is the warmest place I am suffering from at the moment they have that many hidden nasty's that can end life that it is swelling inside me like a destructive time bomb waiting to be let off." "I shall leave you to your duties then little mother. Call me if you need me for something." Death said has he was leaving her domain and heading to his own. He couldn't believe how easier the encounter had gone and this time he had managed to keep his chosen form instead of been turned into a slug that could only blow bubbles when he tried speaking.

Gaia had a evil smile upon her face as she called the elements to her thousands of people where about to die but after the catastrophe had happened all the humans will be bothered about is the money crisis in which they have found themselves in and many people will not even know of the lives that where lost. She had started to hate the human race with a vengeful attitude and would not even pity a small child been stranded in the middle of nowhere like she used to. This time she was not going to get soft she will unleash her forces and then go watch somewhere else till it was over. The penguins where good company for when she wanted to ignore the world and that was where she was going to head whilst her destruction classed upon her lands.

"Mother?" A voice came from within the depths of her cave. It was the man she had made immortal centuries before, she had told him to hide whilst Death was here as she did not know if he would be mad with her for allowing a human to have the life of an immortal but she had done this for two reasons. Firstly he was the only human she had learnt to trust and the only human that trusted her completely and secondly she was lonely she had a billions of children but none that actually asked her how she was or came to visit her. "Yes you may come out now he is gone." "Who was he? And why am I hiding from him?" "That my dear boy is Death. He has the power to destroy you if he so wishes. I was afraid that he may have come to me in a bad mood and punish me for my actions." "Is he more powerful then you?" "Power has nothing to do with it. He is older then I and will be around longer then I will be. If he feels you are a danger he will be one of the few that can destroy you." "What if I destroy him first?" His cold reply came.

Gaia looked at her creation with a bit of a scared expression. But shook it off she had just told her creation he could kill him and that obviously would make someone think of their survival but even that thought did not totally put her at ease.

"You cannot kill Death only Wormwood or the Creators can erase him and then he will be replaced by his sidekick who is often a loyal servant and already thinks the same way has the old Death." Gaia replied. "Has that ever happened?" He asked. "Not ever in my creation. He is a good sort and looks out for those that deserve it." "He cannot be that good if the world is full of evil doer's haven't you noticed that the evil get rewarded whilst the good are forever getting punished for doing the right thing?" "That is the humans doing not Death's. He sent the creators away as they where not taking much notice of the people upon the planet and where more for destroying them then helping. He asked for an experiment to see if Humans could actually rule themselves. Unfortunately this has failed they have the power and means to be able to do great things upon this world but all they want is money and not the feeling of satisfaction that comes when you do a good deed." Gaia replied "Deeds do not feed an empty stomach only money can do that." Snapped her creation "What if food was a god given right? And you didn't have to pay for it?" "That would never happen! It cannot work." The creation said and stormed off to another part of the world.

Gaia didn't know her trusty creation had made his own religion and had many followers that happily gave their lives to his whims she also didn't realise that now she had given Death a new enemy instead of all of mankind. He had to find away in which to get rid of this Death person and his unknown sidekick. He now wished he had asked more question about Death's sidekick for he would get him first then they would be no successor for the role of Death leaving him free to be able to rule all of the entire world. He had no fear in Gaia he knew her loneliness would never allow her to kill him.

He sat in the temple the people had built for him and pondered ways in which he could meet Death without Death knowing. The only thing he could think of was when Death appeared to take the soul of a dead one to limbo. He clapped his hand and a man with a turban came running into his temple he bowed straight to the floor and kissed the ground between his bowed head. "I have a request for you my faithful servant. Will you do as you God commands of you?" "Of course oh great and powerful Mallah my life and soul are yours forever, I only hope you send me to the celestial virgins has soon as you see it fit for me to go." "That day as come my friend but I do not want you to go to our enemies' countries I need you to kill yourself here in my temple. For I seek the guardian of the dead and he can only come when someone is dead." "May I tell my sons that I have been chosen first your mightiness so that when they are older they will not fear the act of dying and will follow you forever?" "Of course but please return to me before sunset as I fear the guardian maybe busy after that time."

Unbeknown to Mallah he had been observed and his plan had already been foiled Death friend had been watching and knew all about the immortal Gaia had created and he had been looking for the so called fake Gods upon the planet and he had witnessed the full conversation between Mallah and his misguided fool of a follower. Unfortunately he did not know what he could do about this except warn his friend of the plot against him. He just hoped Death was wise enough to understand the peril he maybe facing. If this false God could in anyway convince the Creators that he could be one of them his friend maybe destroyed leaving him to do the horrid task of going in and out of limbo. He hated limbo he had been once with Death and wanted to leave the second he got there he didn't know how his friend could manage to get the spirit he was escorting to relax and enjoy their time there he knew for a fact he could not do the task that would befall him if anything happened to his best friend.

A few moments later Death returned and sensed something wrong with his friend. "Are you okay?" He asked when he entered the room "What took you so long you left Gaia ages ago?" His friend replied trying to think of a way to inform his friend of the impending danger of his existence. "I happened to have a few souls to escort. I also took the two you helped loose their lives too. I'm beginning to also think that when the renewal of the world comes we should never allow them to remember or discover how to make alcohol it is has much of a weapon as a gun in the wrong hands." "You may not be around to enjoy all of the renewal my friend." "What are you talking about?" Death asked puzzled there was nothing on the earth that he knew about that could destroy him. "Have you heard of the false religion that worships Mallah?" his friend replied "Yep they are an extremely suicidal bunch who also enjoys taking the life's of other people with them when they die. They also go mad the second they reach limbo demanding virgins be brought to them. Such mindless fools if you ask me." "They also have a god that shows itself in the flesh and makes requests to them in his form." "That cannot be the creators have all left and they wouldn't hide from us." "He is not a creator. He was created by Gaia. And I'm also afraid that she as also overlooked this religion for he is making it very hard to find him and watch him but I managed it. But that is not the worst part. He is concocting a plan to get one of his followers to top himself in his temple allowing Mallah to see you face to face but also allowing himself to be hidden from you as he knows about the dimension of life and death." "Just because he can see me doesn't mean he can harm me." "Not yet but what about when the creators come back and what if he can convince them he is worthy of been one of them? He already has the worshippers that are willing to die for him even if it's under the pretence that they get forty virgins when they die."

Death sat down that was a worry but then he remembered the place where Gaia was destroying it was the same area that these religious nut jobs where living and came from, there was some meddling to be done around the world he needed rid of these worshippers for good and then he could deal with this immortal that had been wrongly created. He knew he could not approach Gaia with this when she loved something she loved it with the most unbreakable of hearts even if it made her blind to the truth but love was always like that. The truth never hit until it was too late to do anything about it.

"Do you think you could cause the humans to hate and resent these people and kill a few of them off for us? I understand these worshippers are in nearly every single country and Gaia is only focusing on a certain landmass meaning some will actually survive?" "Of course all I need to do is take the image of Mallah and tell some of his followers to do certain acts for me well him but it be all in Mallah's name. The worshippers will be dead afterwards has they believe their gods work always ends in their death and they can abuse women even in their deaths." "Go get some suicide bombings and attacks in the most defensive and powerful places then that way they can send armies into their countries and round up those in their own, If there is a mass hatred for them in time all humans will turn on them making sure no country is safe for them." "That takes a lot of time my friend it could take many human years to cause that much hatred and wouldn't we be blamed for it?" " Well we where going to exterminate majority of the human race anyway may as well let these barbarians have some fun before they die." Death said. "Now let's face the problem about you reaping his worshipper. Are you going to tend to it?" "No I do not do suicide calls there souls are doomed to be destroyed the minute they die only those that where forced into it or made to think they should get away with it." Death replied. "Well technically he is been made to do it." "Yeah I know but I am about to issue among my own Reapers that any of suicides made by the followers of Mallah are now to share the same fate as those that commit suicide, because they feel that they cannot go on anymore. There souls from now on will be reincarnated into a lower life form; those already in limbo can face the judgement coming to them." Death replied. "Can you do that?" "I am Death I can damn any soul I please if I have cause to. These people are too stupid to be judged and reborn again and I have come across this religion of theirs a few times. And all it does is harm the human race. Every single one of them has the corruption gene inside of them and I bet in the root of their soul. I am however going to go to limbo for a little while and observe these people and make sure my thoughts are correct." replied Death. "Well I guess if you are going to Limbo I best make sure the other humans realise what horrors these people are capable of. Maybe I could actually make Mallah order them to do things himself he seems impressionable." "I am happy you are on my side friend your cunningness is unimaginable at times." Death replied as he left their domain. Mallah was in the temple when his faithful worshipper returned. "How would you like me to die?" The man asked without fear of death anywhere inside him and blind devotion leading him. "Something fast and painless is there any poisons you know of?" Before his worshipper could answer a stranger entered the temple. "Why not go out in style and show the world how powerful Mallah really is?" The stranger asked Mallah looked at the man with suspicion he had never seen this person before and it unnerved him that he managed to walk into his temple without any confrontation of his worshippers. "How did you get in here?" Mallah demanded "Simple I walked in past your sleeping guards. Even they know how powerful the great Mallah is that they do not really need to protect the temple. How can anyone harm a god it is impossible is it not?" The stranger replied and using his talents to put Mallah more at ease. "So why are you in my domain?" "I have travelled all over the world and have managed to learn a few things. Most of the human race is thinking the God Mallah is a disgrace and that he does not care for his people with him allowing them to kill themselves in his name. They believe that the promise of eternal bliss is a false promise and that the dead do not see their celestial virgins but instead the souls are destroyed and never reborn. So I came to see for myself. I must admit however their claims seem true with you ordering this man to find a painless way of destroying himself." "How dare you claim my promises are false?" Declared Mallah "This is not me that keep spreading these things I however have just witnessed you ordering this poor man to kill himself. What I do not understand is why there is no one here except us to witness his faith and love for you what possible motive could you have?" "I need to see Death." Replied Mallah "The only way you will see Death is by dying yourself or if you are a god wouldn.t he just come when he is called?" The stranger asked. "I don't want Death to see me." Answered Mallah "So how do you expect to go unnoticed from his eyes?" "My mother has hidden me from him whilst I'm upon the earth his power can not detect me." "What a strange thing to do for one that is immortal and a God. But lets get the matter back on track the humans that do not believe in your power must be shown how powerful and organised your followers really are. I suggest that you send this man on a mission that would destroy hundreds and not only him. They are already great with their bombs maybe you could make jacket bombs that they can set off at the correct time." The stranger suggested. "How would that confirm I am a powerful God?" Asked Mallah a little confused he enjoyed his people dying in front of him not miles away that he could not witness the destruction for himself. He also wasn't blessed with been able to travel to places in a blink of an eye all the gifts he had was immortality and that really wasn't that great he could not love someone or make a family he sometimes wondered if this immortality thing was more of a curse then anything else. He did however have something in his procession that he could blackmail his mother with if the need ever arose and he kept it solely for that purpose he was supposed to bury it deep within the Earth but he could not permit himself to do so and Gaia had promised him freedom so she herself could not see any of his actions that he did. He knew it was stupid of her to allow such a thing but she thought he was faithful to her and was blinded by her love for him which he played on the best he could. "Because their Gods will not prevent it and the humans themselves will have to find ways of stopping you, which would be an impossible task considering your people are all over the globe and if they killed themselves among the hundreds of innocents they have no one to gather information off."

Mallah looked at the stranger he knew what the man had said was true and that this act could prove that he was the one and only God among the planet it would also help his case with the creators if he was already worshipped or feared by all the world they would not have a choice but to accept him in the ranks of them and also that would come with more power then his own misguided mother. He could even destroy her afterwards and make his own planet and that was what the human soul inside him craved to be the most powerful being in the entire universe. He did not however realise that the stranger could and was reading his thoughts and he also dismissed the look of pain that had appeared on the strangers face. Death was no longer an issue for him but instead he had a better plan for this idiot of a worshipper of his. "Stand Olama you will not sacrifice yourself for me you will instead lead my people into a war against the world of non believers, I shall ask my mother to make you a cave inside of her where no one can find you but you will be able to contact the outside world by the power of technology which will work in your cave and allow you to communicate with your followers throughout the world. Your mission will be simple get the worshippers to sacrifice themselves by causing has much destruction to the rest of the human race as possible until they turn to you and me for guidance and love."

The stranger knowing his work was done decided to leave he had been trying to focus in on the energy of the wormwood shard but it was not inside the temple at all he also was gravely worried on Mallah's plans for it. This man was filled with the evil gene and had been allowed the gift of immortality through an obviously rash decision of Gaia. Unfortunately the mother always loved her creations and would fight for their survival unless Death could provide proof of his plan of destroying her and the only way they could do that was by finding that shard. Help from their celestial sisters where needed and they where going to have to call upon them before the creators got back. The humans where in no way able to fight this force of followers has they did not come in armies but by single people or small groups that do not look threatening in the slightest unless of cause someone saw the explosives underneath their coats and clothing. Had he made the right decision of giving this idea to Mallah? Or was their culling going to fail automatically because of the evilness of this immortal that would surely survive. Only time could tell, time was passing quite quickly for the entire world.

Mallah waited till his worshipper had gone from his temple and then he left the temple and drove a hundred miles away from it then he called to his mother to bring him to her domain.

"Two visits in one day my son what is the matter?" "I need a little of assistance mother." "What can I help you with?" " I need a cave that will never be found by human means also it needs to be not in the part of the country in which my friend Olama was born has they will be searching that with a fine tooth comb, I also need this cave to be able to access the outside world through the human technology." He asked "Why does this man need such protection from his own race?" Gaia asked something wasn't sitting right with her since their conversation about Death earlier that day. "Because my love I have asked him to cause harm to the humans that are burning you up constantly. It would help your cooling dramatically if humans start taking them out as well there is billions of humans out there and your natural disasters always leave survivors this man could leave no survivors and turn man against man helping you do your job a lot more effectively." "I shall do as you bid my young son I shall send you there right now so you can see and know where this place is and then you can lead your friend to this place where he and his family can stay hidden till they die of a natural death." "Thank you Mother." Mallah said with a sly grin on his face he was making sure he did not think of his true plans in front of her as he knew she could read his mind and had learnt how to get around that a long time ago.

Death was sleeping when his friend returned he had a very busy day with over three hundred human deaths to sort out his lower reapers had helped but still a tiresome task he had also been in limbo trying to understand these Muslim people some where not as evil as those that would happily kill themselves and others and this made him wonder if Mallah had just filled a old Creators shoes. It was hard to keep up with the creators on who worshipped who as their names and beliefs changed through time and information gained through it. If he had however stolen these people from a proper Creator it was going to be hard for this Mallah to claim that he was one of them. Has far as he could tell this Mallah had no other powers has miracles where never discussed by his people anymore and the last ones where when the creators where still around. His friend woke him.

"What... You have never woken me from my slumber before is something up?" Death asked puzzled and a little narky he had never in his life been disturbed from his sleep and he now understood why it could put humans in a foul mood. This act should have been one of the commandments he was going to raise this point with the creators when they came back.

"A little I think my plan my have had a better effect then that I was hoping." His friend said sitting down on a chair opposite the lounging death. "How many souls am I to be picking up?" Asked Death gloomily this culling business was very hard work not only Gaia and her forms of natural attacks and diseases but also a lot of anger and murder was also hitting the human race, money was beginning to make people murder more then what he was used to and instead of killing people to gain their money people where been murdered to save the rich some money. He was outraged many planets with life in the solar system have all worked together and helped those that need it and never once turned materialistic yet they had the same technology and power has this planet had, only difference was this planet was run by the humans and not the creators how wrong he was when he sent them away. " Well when I first intended to set the ball rolling I was only think maybe a dozen a killing, but this man is power mad he even wants to take down Gaia and has a shard of wormwood that he intends to use on her for his own purposes." His friend replied "What how the heck did he manage to get hold of some wormwood? This is not exactly the easiest thing to find and without Gaia knowing its some kind of miracle. This guy has no powers just immortality!" "Gaia herself gave it to him. He promised to bury it far away from her heart, she has I can tell was concerned her heart may actually reach it with all the heat that's causing her to burn herself up." "Does he realise the power of this shard? Also did you at least acquire it from him?" "Yes he knows the power he also wants to make his own planet. But sadly he hasn't got it on him in person and must have hidden it somewhere I couldn't sense it but then I have limited range." "We are going to have to call the Gemini twins." Death replied his friend nodded in agreement he knew this was the only possible explanation. "How are we going to warn Gaia? no doubt whatever plans he is planning he as already told her why his false reasons are and no doubt in some way to benefit her." "We will have to wait for the Gemini sisters to hunt the shard down and then hopefully we will have enough evidence to confront her with open minds allowing her to read it from us ourselves that way we technically didn't tell her she read us." Replied Death

**Chapter Four THE GEMINI TWINS**

The Gemini Twins where of course the star constellation that is seen above earth, However what many people do not realise is that they are alive and have spiritual forms not like a ghost has many people think of when they hear the word spiritual but more like energy that's alive think and can change into a shape whenever it needs to, you should also not think of them has creators for they are not creators they where created but the planets around them are waiting for the time for them to be able to provide life and allow them to be fertile and mothers too just like Gaia they where just waiting for one of their own stars to begin the process of turning into a sun and that was usually when the planet either blew up through to much gas and old age allowing itself to bring life to billions of creatures and having the realisation that now this planet is a star which makes it very important for the rest of its system, the stars in Gemini's constellation where all new and had a thousand more years before the eldest of them started to go into its new occupation, The Gemini twin watched over the new planets exploring their full capacity down to the smallest spec of dust with x-ray precision, they looking out for fragments of wormwood all the time hoping one day one of their planets would finally spring to life and promoting them to be the life creators and watches of that solar system. They too where around forever but at the moment they usually stayed in the energy form. To a human watching through a space telescope they would usually when seeing them put them down to reflections from a star or once even thought they where the entrails of a comet.

The sister's heard death's call a few hours after he had sent it but then time is altered differently when you are in the belly of the universe they looked at each other with a puzzled look it wasn't Gaia's birthday when they are usually called down for a celestial party which gave them time to catch up and learn what each other was up to like how well or not the earth was producing what hilarious acts the life forms where getting up to and of course the same old story of their future sun grumbling and moaning that he didn't want to become something hot and noticeable. "Doesn't sound good" said the eldest of the twins by only a few seconds "Good we haven't had any action up here since earth's sun hit Pluto with a massive solar flare poor thing still hasn't gained the few inches he lost through been burnt away." "Oh that was funny Gaia's Death told me the humans hadn't noticed it but then realised Pluto was smaller then they previously thought and classified him now as a star." "One day they will realise stars do not obit other stars they have their own path for when they turn into suns that then attract the planets that then, if they have been blessed with wormwood start to bring life." "You do not need to give me the history lessons brother" came a snappish reply the youngest hated been taught or even retaught things she just wanted to be out and about enjoying the growth of things. And its only the blessed stars that become suns the others have to chase the energy to be either blessed on their way or caught up and pulverized I too would hate to be a star the outcome is always an uncertainty at least if your a planet you just have to wait and wait and wait till wormwood comes and hits you." "Waiting is a bore in itself" answered the male of the two twins who's name was Bert and his sister was Bertha they never knew how they got their names or even if they made it up themselves has they where growing their energy fields. "Anyways no point floating around here when we have an invitation to see how the other half is living" Bertha replied and headed to earth quickly followed by her brother.

NASA had picked up the huge energy that was coming towards them with a new telescope they had recently invented and watched with fascination and had even called the white house but no one could even explain what it was or where about on earth it actually landed or crashed and they couldn't even say if it was a object or just beams of light. They where nervous and confused they had never seen this before and didn't even know what it meant, the planet however suffered from a 6.3 earthquake a few hours later causing a huge tsunami and so they placed the phantom lights on a warning signal for the earthquakes, unfortunately weeks later proved this speculation wrong has another big earthquake came killing and rehoming thousands yet no warning flares flew towards the earth that time.

The twins took on a life form already acquainted with the earth in fact the life form they choose was one that used to be worshipped when the world was in its teenage years, they had taken the form of a cat. This allowed each of them to look nearly identical. If it wasn't for the fact that Bert was short haired and bertha was long haired and had more of a cuddle me factor. Bert had a more of a touch me and I shall kill you aroma about him but the sight of them made Death's side kick howl in laughter, "And what's so funny?" Asked Bertha in a cattish growl "Oh come on you both look so cute would you like a bow to put on your head." "If you two didn't have such pokey surroundings we would have came as a majestic panther" Bertha replied sticking her feline tongue out. "Enough with the pillow talk you to, we have some serious stuff to discuss" Death butted in from the friendly flirting that usually happened between those too and knew if he didn't put a stop to it then they would be listening to it for hours. His sidekick and flirty Bertha had always had a shine for each other yet neither would admit it but to Death it was a greatness that everywhere love could grow and not just in the physical beings.

Bert went and perched himself on Death's armchairs arm and then turned to him and said "So what's the emergency?" "Well the short version is that we need you to find wormwood and take it back to Gaia. We understand it is going to be used against her by something she not only created and blessed with immortality but also loves." "Oh man, who allowed her to grow a pet?" Meowed Bertha "No allow in it she had hidden him from me and luckily for me good old Loki here was already spying on her and her lovely immortal power man human." "So I figure you have no clue where the shard is hidden?" "Not a clue I'm afraid we know where she believes it to be but she has been deceived her pets actions are hidden from me and also her self." "Has she gone mad?" Asked Bert shocked that Gaia would ever agree to such things. "Nope worse she has fallen in love with a thing that only wishes to do her harm." Replied Loki and looked at Bertha with a knowing expression. "Us searching for it will only make Gaia a little bit suspicious even maybe murderous" replied Bert knowing all too well that the shard could mean instant death or instant life to a planet but to a living producing planet only meant death, and so made it a whole lot harder to convince that they mean no harm. "Have there not been a few shards that have had a strange defect on them?" Loki questioned. His mind was always thinking of way around current problems. " Yes these shards only allow small life forms like bugs and parasites to evolve on them making them only good for other life forms to come and investigate or experiment with the life forms upon it but also has the nasty affect that if anything bigger then 2 inches die after a month prolonged exposure to the planet." Replied Bert "And how do these shards become defected?" Asked Loki already knowing the answer but allowing others to think and realise what they need to be doing, he was of course what people would call a mews. " Why of course," said Bertha in instant understanding," all the planets know the illness that the shard can get if any insect or parasite dies upon it and becomes fused with it through fossilization, we could easily claim the blackness that holds us together has asked us to do a planetary check around this universe for all planets creating some life to have it checked, it has happened before so she should not have any problem with it we just have to make sure we are thinking of only the implications of what its affect would cause she will take us to the place its supposedly hidden herself we would not even have to suggest to her that her faithful servant that we shouldn't know about is implied what so ever. You are a genius dear Loki" she added "No Bertha dear you thought of all that yourself." He quickly added he was not one for taking credit and never would be it kept him guilt free from any ill actions his seeding had inspired which was usually a lot of bad things when it concerned the human race, he was a jester a joker a friend and an enemy all rolled into one some may even of classed him has a devil if they knew him as well has his brother Death did, but one thing was for sure Loki no matter how bad an outcome ever became in the long run it was always for the right reasons.

Bert in a normal catlike way stretched his bum out whilst clawing at the arm of Death's chair and also yawned showing the cat like fangs in his teeth and then turned to his sister that was purring has Loki was stroking under her chin and gave a distasteful look and then added. "Come on sis we have work to do!" and instantly both of them disappeared instantaneously.

"Don't think old Bert there likes the connection you and his little sis has Loki" Death added when they where alone once more. "I'm sure she only does it to wined him up and unfortunately I love to play those little games." Loki added shrugging it off, Death of course was unconvinced this was only one of Loki's little games. He plays harder when it becomes a game and Death had been around him for long enough to realise this, They where not brothers like the twins in fact the twins was an abnormal existence the energy that was busy creating them had the unlucky or maybe the luckiness of coming into the way of the dark energy that pulled them apart forming them both within seconds of each other, they looked identical accept one had taken the female personality and the other a male. Death always wondered if they both felt what the other was feeling and maybe that was the reason Bert hated Bertha getting attention off Loki and Loki had obviously taken on a male personality and would be a kind of un wanted male attention for Bert, maybe after the troubles had pasted he might call just Bert down for a chat when Loki of course was preoccupied setting the world alright. "Strange." Loki said puzzled having his focus on the vibes that where vibrating suddenly in his body. "What's the matter?" Asked Death concerned he wasn't feeling anything so not even a death had occurred whilst they had been having their meeting with the Gemini twins. "I'm not sure could be a true blood but I thought I had them all monitored. Something is strange about this one. I'll fill you in when I return." With that Loki too had disappeared.

Death was home alone nothing to do and a lot to consider so he closed his eyes and allowed himself to think, humans call this sleeping or some call it meditation Death thought of it has his thinking time, when he closed his eyes he closes off also the small tick of hourglasses ticking the time away and also has a instant message to all his reapers that not one lifetime that passes should be noticed by Death himself his full body turns back into a energy form allowing as much power to aid in his thinking. Death disappeared.

Bert and Bertha reached the domain of Gaia instantly, and both sat down near a small pool in the bottom of a cave, Bertha been a female was wondering about the decor the cave would definitely not be her first idea of a domain it was too sparky, too dirty besides this gleaming water pool that she totally adored and would definitely add one into her domain when she finally got one was actually surprised when Gaia entered the room also in the form of a cat but more of a tricoloured one. "Greetings Cousins" Gaia said has she joined them in the circular cave. "Nice to see you Gaia" Added Bert in a purring tone "How I do miss the ways of floating from solar system to solar system around the galaxy but I also must admit bearing life and creating it is one of the greatest blessings a constellation could have." "We have a stubborn elderly star," Bert answered showing a sign of impatience. "Our sun was a little like that too at first. But then when the life forms start growing he now looks down on the planet with a more interested and fascinated view." "Yours turned before he was due did he not?" Bertha asked with wonder "Yes through an unseen circumstance, I had accidentally attracted a huge comet that could not miss any of the planets so the moon allowed me to change her gravitational pull allowing herself to be hit saving this planet, has a result it knocked a part of her away containing her wormwood particle blasting it out towards the sun, the moon also started to have affects on this planet too making waves among the water and debris from the moon itself landed into these oceans and started to make bacteria, the part of the moon finally hit our stubborn star and straight away both shards of wormwood hit and both was on self destruct for the moon's had sensed the separation so automatically activated it. The stubborn star exploded then gathered all the gas and debris upon him and he is an incredibly greedy sun and tends to attract a lot of debris. Then the normal thing happens the planet themselves rotate around the light and warms and I become a planet livebearer and creator. I sometimes wonder how you two are going to share your planets." Gaia added. "Oh that's easy said Bertha, "there are identical twin planets and stars in our constellation too" "And so what are you calling yourselves these days? I heard you both decided to change your names and make yourselves a little different from each other when they creators left my solar system." " Well we didn't like our previous names the people on your planet made for us so we decided that if we was to have names then surely we should choose them ourselves so I chose Bert and Bertha chose Bertha and one of us became female just to stand us a little apart. Been a twin can get kind of tiresome you know." Bert added "How original" Gaia added with a slight smirk on her cattish features. These two had always been known for the immaturities but they where a new constellation and a unique one at that. "Anyway we are here on important business from the darkness itself. It wants us to conduct a search through this galaxy upon the wormwood shards in the destined planets and also the living ones to make sure nothing has been fossilized upon them. We just need a quick inspection of it and then back to our boredom" Bertha said letting out a big catlike yawn to enthuse how boring floating around attracting alien debris and aiming it at other planets was." Gaia tried scanning their minds and only uncovered boredom sleepiness and total relaxation, she had been kind of worried that they was expecting to find something wrong with her shard but this put her at ease and she didn't question their presence. "However I must however warn you that I have it buried at the furthest point to where my Heart lies so we have a bit of a distance to teleport." "Just lead the way little lady" Bert added in his best flirtiest cat voice, but unlike his sister he was not very good at it.

In a matter of seconds they where at the cave entrance to where Gaia had believed the shard had been safely hidden but on her arrival she was shocked to discover the cave entrance was still open and not covered like her pet had promised her and made her believe somehow that her wishes where undertaken, suspicion entered her heart with a sharp needle like pain to add to it, somewhere a volcano started to bellow smoke thousands of human aircraft was grounded and millions of people where stranded, some in countries that where on the verge of civil war or violent rioting. Gaia led the way to the deepest of the cave still wondering why none one bit of it was attempted to have been covered and blaming herself. Why hadn't she checked! The moment of truth came to her when she put her hand in a small pot hole shaped pool of water and at the bottom she felt nothing, she screeched out in the most loudest scream of pain that would of ruptured any passing humans eardrum the second of impact, somewhere else around the world hurricanes and tornadoes started springing around a country destroying homes and anything else that dared come in its way. "Oh dear... You seemed to have misplaced the one thing that can destroy you." Bertha mocked. "It's not funny Bertha" Bert snapped. "Even more troubling is that we have had to deceive Gaia. Causing us to inflict her with so much anguish" "Deceive me, How do you mean?" Gaia had snapped out of her scream when she had heard the word deceive. "We knew it wasn't here, and we weren't called on by the darkness to come and check for any flaws. We where asked for help from a mutual friend who thought you would not accept the plain truth if given to you verbally. I'm sorry cousin but we where scared you was blinded by love for your secret little pet, which I'm afraid is not so secret. Your pet means you and Death harm for his own selfish reasons he is infected by the evil gene throughout ever ounce of his body!" Bert answered. "We must find it and return it to me" Gaia said "Return it to you? I don't think that is a wise idea Gaia you are beginning to think and feel like your beloved children giving it to you would only risk this problem once more. We have already decided that Death and Loki will be the one left in charge of this shard they have always put your interests first even the wrong ones. I do remember it was you that first told them that this human creation you had made would go far on it's own without the help of the creators. You convinced Death that they where holding them back from their true potential. That my dear was very true but their true potential is not a great thing is it?" Bertha snapped in. Gaia panged in pity and all natural disasters stopped have instantly as they had started of course some of this was also her fault. "Blame is not a option it does not solve anything and only makes things worse, focus on what's happening and how to fix it Blame is for fools never play the human way you only end up been a liar to yourself and everyone else." Bert added feeling her grief. At that moment Death entered the cave and looked at the grieving mother. Sadness grew inside him but he knew that no matter how much it hurt the truth was the best option and in time she will grow strong and learn from her mistake, that was the point of life and even the things that provide life are also alive and need to learn.

"I'm Sorry Mother." Death said remorse truly in his words. "How long have you known?" She asked "Not long Loki I think only brought him to my attention when he thought he was a risk to us." Death truthfully replied "Loki is hand on with the world affairs it is hard to go unnoticed by him." "I never even tried to conceal him from Loki for some reason maybe my intuition came into play there because if I had there is no telling what he may of been able to accomplish," Gaia replied quickly realise what peril she had placed everything upon her in. "Don't worry about him too much Gaia play along with the little fiend the best you can this man may actually help with the culling and the undoing and destruction upon him," "Culling, Destruction? What are you two talking about that is not the creators way you are not to destroy your creations!" Bertha butted in. "We have to in this case Bertha hopefully when your time comes to be the mother you will not create such creatures has these humans!" Gaia answered with a snap. She knew it was not the usual case of a planet to kill its creations but sometimes just for its own survival it has to. "It's also not the first time I had to do a culling Bertha if you remember in my early days the creatures where gigantic due to the moon been closer then it should of been thanks to that damn impact, those creatures where beginning to squash me I would of been a flat disc like these early human hybrids believed me to be in their younger ages." "Well at least this experiment has shown what happens when we send the creators away. Hope you are learning from this Bertha I always worry on what hair brain ideas you would have for your planet." Bert answered. So they both can have different love interests thought Death in a hidden place where none of the other three could interfere telepathy could be a right pain when someone wanted privacy but instant access to anyone you wanted was also a added bonus, humans had a computer that allowed them to access things in a instance their intelligence was coming on fast another reason why they had to save a few good ones their intelligence was becoming interesting and some peoples imaginations could even be classed has a creators, shudder of this sent a shiver down Death's spine making him realise that the other three where trying to read his mind. "Oh sorry guys I must have zoned out for a few seconds there, have we stopped bickering?" "Hardly, where's Loki?" added Gaia "He was supposed to meet me here when the Gemini twins called but he must have been held up with that weird feeling he got earlier added Death.

CHAPTER FIVE THE MIRACLE In a small town a girl was walking in rags even though she did not belong in them she had a fine wardrobe of the most expensive gowns known on the world designed by the most famous designers in all the countries around the world, yet here she was in a nasty rough looking part of a far away town to her normal lavish residence looking every part like a common beggar whore. Loki was puzzled he instantly knew who she was when he laid eyes upon her hard to miss even in the human visual world of television and internet, yet she seemed to be instantly disguised to the humans in her disguise. Normally this sort of person would never take his interest they had no morals or values they where usually lead by wealth and earning much more. This Girl had always been rich and never had a days hardship in her entire life yet he was witnessing something astonishing, the evil gene usually gets activated by money or the want of it some just the love of seeing pains in others and majority of the time handed down to their offspring. Something about this girl was odd and Loki needed to find out what.

The girl entered an alleyway with loads of cardboard boxes that where made into shelter for the homeless reading her mind Loki realised that she hated the fact that many houses where in disrepair and derelict but no one took them off the landlords that owned them and let them get in this state to make them habitable providing more homes then the country could actually manage. Loki was shocked her idea was acceptable and would work if the currency of the world didn't exist and wondered about her more he had already realised that through some miracle the evil gene had some how not been passed down to her he could not understand this with her been so closely related to those that carry and worship it.

He noticed how she placed food parcels upon every cardboard make shift bed and that was when the call from the twins came it was Bertha's mew that had come to him but still this hadn't made him rush to the call reading the girls thoughts upon world hunger and starvation and her ideas for this was also simple if only those that grew food or seed where not greedy and wanting profit she was correct in thinking many grains and other food products where stored until unfit for consumption whilst millions where starving elsewhere but unfortunately not the correct amount of money to even purchase them. Food should be a free thing just like the air you breathe it is a necessity for all living life not something that you tax to make people more hungry and the rich more rich. Her ideas where incredible coming from a human who usually thinks firstly of themselves Loki was in awe and in utter shock he did not know for the first time ever how to proceed. He needed to act like a normal human to this girl and find out what else she could think of and all he would need is to convince her to put her money where her mouth was.

He climbed into a cardboard box at the top of the alley one she would have to come past again when she returned for her food gift parcelling this alley came to a abrupt end which seemed to make the homeless a little more relaxed danger could only come from them one way, of course they only ever thought of the danger other humans may inflict upon them and not the ones that will be sure to come in the very near future. Loki found himself pitying them for a second or two when he realised there was no way possible that the girl would take a homeless person in there was no way she could get one past the social elite of her family either, he needed something cute small and very pathetic.

The girl after putting down the last package headed back the way she came just has she was about to enter the main street when she heard a small whimper coming from one of the boxes. There she found a small black and white puppy with half its fur missing crawling with fleas, clawing pitifully at the food parcel and then whimpering, turning round to his back and nibbled more on his tortured fur. Pity came over her she picked up the dog and headed straight to the nearest vets not thinking of what her clothing would at all make a difference, she was shocked the receptionist was rude stating that this practice was not for the like of her custom and she should try the PDSA shelters a few miles away from her. The Girl was outraged but realised suddenly and strangely has if the thought had just suddenly out of no where reminded her to stay in her disguise and not to reveal her true identity. She turned and left the vets making sure she had a mental note of the girls name and the name of the vets her name was big and when it came to customer services people listen to her views, shame about all her other views but consumption ones where always adored.

She reached her own stately mansion just on the outskirts of the town Loki had found her and waited for the gates to be opened for her car to pass through, This was more familiar to Loki this is exactly what he expected to see when first meeting this girl. He had sat on the vacant passenger seat without even moving except the automatic itching his legs did unfortunately he had played his part immaculate and had actually infested himself with fleas. He was beginning to regret this but he wasn't in the real danger normal puppies would be at this stage. It was more of a torture for him then a slow outdrawn sleepy death.

The Butler opened the car door for her whilst a young boy jumped in and was about to drive off, "Wait Harry, pass me that pup please." "A stray madam, your father does not allow strays." The Butler kindly reminded her "This is not a stray Brian it is my pup!" She declared "Still I don't think your father would agree upon the situation." The Butler said eyeing the pathetic pup with disgust. "This is the present my father forgot to buy me last month. I have had my eye on him since he was born he just came to a few mishaps with his growing I'm going to the vet soon has I'm changed." "From the disadvantaged place you volunteer at that no one has ever heard of or donated to?" The Butler asked with a little amusement it was a joke among her family about her wandering off in her mishap horrid clothes. They never stop her in their family there was many weird and challenged people in fact in many of the rich families there was a hidden lunatic. At least her lunacy was harmless and nothing they would need to cover up it was only their daughter's public profile that was at risk but her horrid disguise somehow seemed to protect her from the press. "That is of my concern, Brian. Frankly this is none of your business!" She grabbed the pup Harry was holding out for her and stormed into her house not even waiting for the Butler to open the door for her. "I wonder how the rich managed to learn how to open a door," Loki wondered to himself "Me too" Answered the girl vocally. She stopped was confused and so was Loki could she hear him he thought in the guarded part of his brain all telepaths who thought they where in the presence of another telepath who is unknown to them do. The girl looked around her for the voice she thought she heard but she was not quite sure it had seemed to come in her mind and not from her ears. She was confused and suddenly becoming scared was she in fact mental? Her family claimed she was for her ideas and view about the world they claimed she would ruin their family if they ever once invested into any of her ideas and that was one of the reasons that majority of their wealth was left to her younger brother. She hurried upstairs and got changed into her designer clothes what seemed to be in a instant Loki had realised that she didn't know she was a telepath or maybe she wasn't maybe she had somehow managed to come on the same wave length of Loki. He now was in a sense trapped with her, the pup could not suddenly disappear and then reappear he had to follow this through until the right time. He also could not call out to the others without the girl noticing it needed to be on an open wave length.

The girl took Loki to the nearest vets and spoke with the receptionist and happened to mention the rudeness of the woman in the vets she visited earlier. She had not mentioned of how she was dressed when she went but only the fact that the woman receptionist was so disgusted at the state of the poor pup that if wasn't treated soon would slowly be eaten away by the parasites living upon him taking the very life blood which kept the poor thing alive. No sooner had she been admitted to see the vet the receptionist was blurting her celebrity gossip upon the social networking sites of the internet, within hours it was all over and the rude girl from the other veterinary surgery was soon fired by her boss, he had also suddenly noticed that he hadn't had many flea cases in a long while only the usual prevention treatment. He came to the conclusion she wasn't allowing serious flea cases in because of her own prejudice against the fleas. This would of course lost him money and greed suddenly affected his brain making him wonder if any other clients had been passed out the door.

"We will have to keep him in for observation. Miss Lands" The Vet told her after running his tests and treating the pup with some strong flea killer "Please understand that many young pups do not make it when they are this infected. I will ring you in the morning with a progress report and if all is well you may take him home. I understand you have only just picked him up in the last hour, could you tell me where you obtained him from?" "I found him in a cardboard box at the edge of an alley. I would kindly require you keep this to yourself I do not think my Father would be happy if all the animal charities of the world started contacting him, he isn't exactly a animal lover unless he can see a way for it to help in his investments." "I understand and thank you for been honest many celebrities would have told me some elaborate story that would make them look good just in case I went to the papers. Yet most of them just see their pet has a fashion statement. I'm relieved to say that if this pup survives and grows he will not be physically able enough to be put in a hand bag he has some weird breeding in him and nothing small is about him. I hope you realise this miss Lands he could be a handful." "He was a diamond in the car didn't move in a dangerous way at all. I think he will be fine and there are many obedience classes for both him and me if I do start to struggle. Thankfully opportunities like that are always open to me." "Been quite was mainly because he is been bled to death, vampires exist just not in the way the movies portray them." The vet replied Miss Lands headed towards the door and before she left added. "Add twenty on the bill please doc and give it to one of the most needed animal charities in the town please. And thank you." With that she left leaving Loki in the hands of the vet.

Loki looked at the vet from the table they had left him on and the vet looked back. Loki read his mind the vet had obviously noticed a few more things abnormal about the pup he had on his table. He had easily filled the tube with blood it should have taken a lot longer with the amount of fleas left upon the dog. Then Loki twitched on something even more frightening, the vet was also a scientific researcher for a zoology company the vet was considering stealing him for his research a growl came from Loki in his small dog form it did not sound like a puppies squeaky growl this was more of a mad dog growl threatening to rip a throat out.

The vet backed off and called to his secretary to take the pup down to the treatment room and to ask one of his nurses to bathe the dog in flea shampoo whilst he went to the toilet, he had suddenly felt a great need to empty his bowels before they emptied themselves for him. He even had this terrible thought that at one moment when the pup had growled at him its eyes had actually turned red. He had the dog's blood he didn't need any more and he definitely was not going to even try stealing this one, he had a feeling that the small pathetic weak little thing he thought it was could somehow over power and kill him. He enjoyed living and definitely not going to part with his life.

Soon Loki could escape he thought going through the bath treatment was nice and enjoyable but still he knew he had wasted a lot of time and hadn't answered the call of the twins. He hoped everything went well but knew it must of or he would of had Death pop up or scream at him he had put down the not to be seen or contacted barrier the second he had seen his new owner leave, but still nothing he called for death the second he was placed in his dog cage for the night the nurses doing all they can and with hope and fear in their hearts left for the night hoping no dead bodies would be found when they returned in the morning,

Death turned up in an instant, looked round the surroundings and then looked at Loki in his puppy form locked in a metal cage, Death bellowed out mass bursts of laughter and when he had finally controlled himself said. "Now Loki we both know these bars cannot hold you what are you playing at Gaia needs to read your thoughts, Bertha is at our domain cursing you with a thousand tongues whilst Bert is spurring her on, I have the worst old headache in history but seeing you like this has made my year." "Well it sure stopped the lecture I was expecting to receive on your arrival but I assume the plan worked has expected, there is however a much stranger thing going on that I thought was warrant enough to miss the little meeting at least let Gaia get used to some of the pain before I add more. There is a girl that's wealthy who is a true pureblood. Comes from a very long line of rich influential people in the human world yet she thinks of making things better then the best way to make a profit, the things she thinks of never ever include profit! Now yes I know I could have communicated to you telepathically but I soon realised that she can read my thoughts, but here is even the strangest part of it firstly she doesn't known it and secondly I don't think she had it when she first picked me up or she would have known I wasn't a pup." "Maybe we should ask Gaia if she has any other pets out there hidden from our view." "Nothing is hidden from me, and I have only just sensed this girl there is something going on so I must stay like this and become her pet for awhile until the time is right to bring her in to our group." "Well you must update Gaia either way and now would be the best time to ask about her little pets just in case there is more out there." Death declared and looked around. "Have they placed you on a doomed ward by any chance?" "Oh no, how long have they got?" Loki asked with sadness overwhelming them. "All through the night I'm afraid my reapers are going to be busy." "Maybe you should give your reapers a break tonight something tells me a lot of work will spring up."

The next morning the morning cleaner was relieved that there was nothing dead to remove and clean before the nurses came. Then she had a very relaxing hour spending it by playing with a little black and white puppy. Which seemed to smell of fresh air until the daily duties of the veterinary surgery came around.

Chapter 6: The New Home Loki didn't stay long in the cage after Death had left him and healed all the other animals around him. Moments like this made him love and adore his friend even more and the animals around him seemed to sense the difference immediately. Eating and drinking what was placed in their cage regaining their lost strength. He had also visit Gaia for a few minutes luckily he didn't explain his absence and wondered if she had already accessed his thoughts it wasn't unlikely and he had nothing to hide, she even knew about his bomb jacket idea and at first frowned and then laughed, after all this wasn't the world she wanted to breed. She also had honestly informed him keeping all of her mind accessible that this girl he had found was no pet of hers. He had gone back to his caged and waited for morning and now finally it was here.

He liked the cleaner but she too had the evil gene upon her and although she seemed to show kindness she could be easily be manipulated to set the gene off, and not only the risk of breeding the evil gene if already hadn't done so. He didn't pry on her any longer he could of accessed her past with ease but it was a waste of his energy and been a playful healthy pup was using quite a bit. She had left him at exactly nine o clock human time and began remembering how time goes slowly when he was in this realm but he also enjoyed it when he was, suddenly a horrid thought hit him he was going to have to eat dog food. He instantly turned off the dogs taste buds. He had already disposed of the food left for him through the night but sooner or later he would have to eat in public and none of his powers could be used when in public. Unless for a purpose and making food not exist did not pass for a good enough purpose no matter how hard he could argue it with Death, he did know it would be a fun way to argue what if with him and stored it for later. Then finally the door opened and the vet came in. The vet still had an uncertainty about him and it grew stronger when he realised all patients where still in their cages waiting for treatment. It was going to be a very busy morning for him but something in him was trying to think how he could pin this on the strange dog, again the thought of stealing him entered in his mind and he approached the cage, Loki growled his eyes again flashed red he opened his mouth showing fully grown dog canines that where an impossibility in a pup so young, the vet screamed and ran out of the recovery room. "You are not stealing or experimenting on me!" Loki growled out softly so only the occupants of the room which was all animal could hear. Then another shock occurred. "What makes you think that? That human saved us!" a beagle asked him across the way that had come in with parvo already killing him when he arrived. Loki stared at the dog in disbelieve what the hell was going on here, animals only understood him when he wanted them to, that comment was meant for no ears but his own frustration! "That human did not save you, Death took a breather." Loki snapped blaming the beagle for all this uncertainty happening to him since he took this dog form. Maybe its just dogs that can understand me thought Loki. "Nope I can understand you too" said a cat from underneath him. "But it's not only you I can understand either. It's the humans and the other animals and I also heard the vet thinking of stealing you!" "I didn't" moaned the Beagle feeling left out of something he didn't understand and if he was totally honest didn't really care about but wanted to be in the group that seemed to be forming around him. Loki picked up the cats thoughts about the Beagle been too stupid and it was dog breeding and inbreeding that was to blame for this factor and then had decided it had a fur ball. Leukaemia had once been destroying this cat but now it looked has it was when it was a healthy kitten. Something was occurring when he and Death used the potential of energy around them. Maybe Gaia was up to some tricks but he decided he liked it animals should be able to communicate; it was really human ignorance that had stopped them evolving this skill in the first place.

A nurse entered with a puzzled and amused look upon her after all it wasn't every day you saw your boss screaming out of a room and locking himself in a toilet mumbling nonsense that she couldn't make out except the recovery room. She had taken it upon herself to find and rectify the problem before any patients turned up and was puzzled to find all the animals acting like normal animals she was expecting some sort of atrocity that has sometimes occurred when her boss had done some experiments. She knew about them and was one of the reasons she was the morning staff same with the cleaner they got a better pay then any of the other employees and where only the ones that knew about what went on. Even the gossip of a receptionist did not come in till morning surgery that always started at ten. Must be the fact they have all recovered so not a viable subject she thought shrugging it off. She picked up the clip board which was first intended to be the people to contact of the event of a pet dying and used it for the opposite reason. By half past nine all the animals from the recovery room where all taken back to their homes without been seen by a vet first, the nurse had taken a few more blood tests before they went knowing he would definitely want it with it more like a miracle then anything else. The vet had recovered from his mini melt down when informed that all the animals in the recovery room had been sent home and blood samples taken before departure. He opened up at usual and that night after looking at all the animals in the recovery room he had infected with some sort of experimental drug showed no signs of it. This could have been a break through if it wasn't for the fact he had tried different treatments on different ailments so had automatically discredited that idea. His realization sent a shiver down his spine.

Loki on the other hand was been given steak and gravy for his dinner and after the third bite remembered his taste buds was off and activated them again. The life of a pet dog he thought to himself eats better then a human. But this didn't stop him from eating it he loved eating when in a flesh form that needs the food and was always grateful for it. He didn't have anyone around him but there was no way he was going to make this tasty treat be turned into nothing. He had heard the argument that was lasting a long time upstairs and only half listened to the voices he was too focuses upon what was not really been said between the pair. It was clear to see daddy had given her hearts content whilst spending all his time making mass fortunes and been unfaithful to his wife. His daughter however had caught him in the act a few times and what really kept her quite was the hurt it would cause her mother not the fact that daddy allowed her anything she wanted. But this time it had gone a little too far although the girl had never used this blackmail material on her dad every time she had asked him her dad always remembered this information she had on him and gave in without a problem this time however her dad wanted her to tell his wife he wanted his wife to divorce him. He had fallen in love again with someone much younger and wasn't worried about how much the divorce would cost him he had a mass fortune that grew every day. Loki thought devious to him self and then heard what Miss Lane said to her father and was even more shocked. "I don't want to blackmail you daddy and never have I'm so shocked that you have thought sure a horrible thing of me. All I have ever wanted off you, you have never given me... your love... I cost you I don't earn anything for you not even a status figure. And all I am asking is for you to allow me to own something to love so at least I know how to when I start a family. Money may buy everything in your world but the one I want it doesn't. Telling mum is for you to do I shall never break her heart for you! Oh and you missed my birthday last month!" Loki felt the sting go through her father and he suspected that she did to, Loki knew her father hadn't spoke a word about his true intentions has well has her father did allowing him to say how sorry he was and that she may keep the dog and he would make it up to her about her birthday. She knew she had all that she could from her father that day and left him to it. She hated him even though she knew she was supposed to love him but unlike her mother or brother she had secretly taken an interest in all his business's and investments and none of them was to help others only his bank account.

She had returned downstairs just has Loki had finished the rest of the steak and he heard her think "you heard all that didn't you?" Loki looked at her in amazement she had figured it was him that she had spoken to, "Don't start acting dumb with me this madness only started when you entered my life! And went when you was in the vets may I add!" she thought again at him but a bit stronger. "Ok you have got me" he thought no point in denying it any longer plus her knowing would make things a lot more easier for him to vanish and reappear. "What are you?" she asked "At this moment in time I seem to be a mongrel dog," he answered looking himself up and dog as if to confirm and then grabbed his tail and start going round in circles bringing a laugh from Miss Land. "Yes I see that but WHAT are you?" "Energy" He answered simply Miss Land looked at him puzzled and decided that something's where not supposed to be known or even taught about and decided that she shouldn't ask any further. "Why are you here?" she asked instead "To help you do what you desire to do good with the world." "Easy said then done they won't back my ideas." She replied "They will now! You can read them and if any of them think of an idea around profit spur towards it a little not dismiss it the world works with money you have to also work with it for a small time. If you are interested in my idea that is," Loki said his usual twinkle in his eye when meddling in human affairs occurred. "Go on" "Ask your father for an island. there is a few for sale believe it or not, tell him you really want it for public relations really with hotels and entertainment for holiday makers the rich ones of course and that one half of the island you would like it to be an animal reservation where you at times would need to cull the population allowing exotic species into pet shops or even on the food plate but id rather not have that option" Loki added The other half you want for farming purposes where you can feed the tourists for stupid charge and donate a load to a starving country." She stood looking at him taking in all the information he had re-laid onto her and she realized it could actually work there was mass profit, all famous and rich would want to visit the resort has long as she provide the best entertainment for these people it would be a raging success. Her mind also added to the idea like celebrity TV shows where viewers watch them eat exotic bugs found upon the island many of which some humans didn't know existed also could make them drink the wee of the animals. There would also be a prize for the one the viewers kept in has they would be able to either vote them off by phone or by the internet and of course with it been a celebrity game show all contestants would have to give their donation to a charity of their choice. It was a win, win situation. Game shows where all the rage at the moment in many countries she realised she was onto something. Excitement suddenly grew inside her and she ran to her computer and began to write a business plan up hoping all the while she had made it professional enough to be accepted by her mother. Even though her father had the most money she did not want to be in his presence for a few days the argument and the realization of what he wanted pained her deeply and she didn't want to know the answers from them. Ignorance was sometimes a blessing.

Loki took this opportunity to wander around the mansionette it was everything a stately home should be, not like the old ones they used to build that had secrets hidden in many walls Loki loved those sort of houses and purposely haunted a few just to add to their character in modern scientific times. This was full of corrupt people down to the chamber maid and stable boy/garage boy. Loki was surprised to see only one horse in a lonely stable at the end of a stable block most of the other stables had a expensive and collectable car in making Loki sad to see actual life been replaced by metal vampires. They he always thought resembled a vampire for they ate with unending hunger the fuel source of the planet itself making her burn up faster then ever intended, true the planet can make more but not has fast as these beasts ate them. Gaia was burning up in more ways then one.

He walked over to the horse he wanted to try something. The horses big brown head with a little star on his muzzle breathed down at him its breathing flew all over the little pup's body making Loki shudder. "Thanks" Loki thought "You are welcome," The horse replied So the horse could hear him telepathically. "We have been enlightened little puppy." The horse informed him matter-of-factly he obviously didn't realise Loki was more then a pup he was happy about this everyone knowing could cause a problem. "Enlightened how?" Asked the pup "Our sister moon blessed the animals to be able to communicate with the awakened ones." The horse replied "Who are the awakened ones?" The pup asked. "I don't know none of the humans I have seen today have understood me and I have been asking for more oats all day!" "Guess this gift has its drawbacks" Loki added having all the information he needed he zapped back to Death and his domain. The instant disappearances of the pup made the horse shy and bang his head. The stable boy ran to his door and walked in looked the old horse over realise he hadn't harmed himself and left the stable feeling sorry for the horse the boy added a few more oats to his morning feed which however went un noticed by the old horse who had suddenly gone into some kind of trance and when he returned to reality ate without tasting and was wondering how he could meet up with this pup again he had a message for him a very important message.

"How's the dogs life?" asked Death when Loki came home in his usual form. "I ate steak and gravy for my dinner" he replied "Wow it really is a good life" "We appear to have caught the moons attention and for some reason she too is meddling." "What makes you think this?" "I literally heard it from a horse's mouth not to mention having a conversation with a beagle and telepathic communications with a cat both of which you saved last night." Death stared at him at first with disbelief but the usual I'm fucking with you smirk didn't form on Loki's feature and he had a open mind to him made him realise that this was no pull your leg situation. "How does the horse know it's the moon?" Death finally asked "I didn't ask and for some reason didn't occur for me to do so I honestly truly believed him" "But how the moon never leaves her domain, she is always looking for the next impact has if it stitched a fear within the root of her energy field." "I don't know and I definitely did not sense her anywhere around that horse so it is a genuine article." Death went silent for a moment. This horse is not an old bay with a star upon his nose is it? "Yes" Loki answered with a bit of shock in his voice Death knowing details of a living thing is never a good thing. "We need to go back to your new home. Your new friend seems to have hit his head and caused a swelling in his brain. I have stopped the horse reaper so we have some time."

They where back in the stable yard in a blink causing the same reaction that cause the problem for the horse in the first place, enlightenment did not stop instinct and a horses instinct to sudden happenings it cannot explain is turn and run with your head sticking out of a window sized door frame accidents are bound to happen and Death suddenly understood the cause of this horses sudden life lapse. The fact that the moon had some link to this horse was the cause of Death removing the swelling from the horse's brain with a mere thought, and not that it was Loki's fault that made him save this horse. It was beginning to look like then moon too wanted some changes upon the Earth too but was it for the best reasons or not the moon was very temperamental at times and very hard to understand its motives, but Death was positive it would never harm the earth that she had protected so selflessly.

The horse stared at the puppy and its new companion outside its door the horrid headache it had acquired after his dinner had finally pasted and the red dots in front of his eyes had also disappeared. His brain clicked as he suddenly remembered something he had to tell the dog. "All animals are able to talk to you watchers and any awakened humans they find true bloods will be among them but some may awake to try deceive you the gene also has a survival instinct inside of it. It of course it is part of the dark energy. This is a message from Lunar and I am her means of communication as she still will not leave her heavenly body." The horse stopped talking wondering where all that had come from he however realised that both the dog and his strange companion seemed to understand exactly what was going on and the horse ceased to care where it came from and turned to munch upon some hay.

Loki stared at Death, Death shrugged his shoulders, " I haven't the time to go see her Loki your bomb jacket idea has been made into play I have three planes about to hit three highly populated high rising flats and a tube station about to be bombed, I know you thought this would make carnage but I honestly don't think you realised how much and to top it all off its in different countries. They will declare a war on terror after all of this though so our little friends occult will be hated and despised hopefully the humans can get rid of them for us, oh and that's not mentioning Gaia's little out bursts lately she has destroyed seven generations of flamingos and majority of the bees are dead too." Death proclaimed and then left feeling his friend had the easy job now. And vanished to where he was needed.

Loki looked at the empty spot and wondered what his next move would be he thought about calling for Bertha and realised that if he did he best not do it in front of the horse again the only reason Death managed to vanish was because the horse was too busy eating to notice but his big brown eyes where now carefully studying the pup with puzzlement. Loki decided to head back to Miss Land and see how her proposal was going. He entered her study and the keys of her keyboard where typing very fast and he decided to call Bertha to him there so what if this lady can see and hear him and the cat it seemed she may have a bigger part in the culling then he at first realised especially if she manages to convince her parents to buy her an island it would be perfect for the repopulation of the planet. It would be a slow process but at least in the meantime Gaia can sort her problems out and hopefully end the risk of burning up and becoming a sun herself. "She would make an impressive one though wouldn't she?" Bertha question invaded his thoughts and he suddenly realised the black cat was sat next to him on the rug. "Oh look Loki I'm bigger then you" She then added seeing the form in which Loki had made "Only till I get older and then ill eat you." He added showing his puppy fangs "You should have been a cat we could have made beautiful kittens together." "What's going on why is this cat here and why can this cat talk?" Miss Lane asked. Who had been hearing all their conversation and was beginning to get annoyed. "How can this human hear us?" Demanded Bertha having all her cat fur puff out in a defensive way "I don't know but there is more then that that's strange about her" Added Loki "Could you please stop talking about me as if I am not here?" Demanded Miss Lane getting annoyed with this new animal that had broken into her home and sat with her new pup having a conversation that didn't make much sense to her and all she could gather was that this cat must be the same sort of energy the dog claimed it was. "Sorry" Added Loki "But you see we are not used to humans been able to hear us when we don't allow them to it is kind of strange and bewildering to us. Oh and Bertha he added the animals too can now communicate with us that's thanks to our cousin Lunar" "We will see about that." Added Bertha and rudely vanished Miss Lanes mouth hung to the floor Loki imagined for a second throwing small pieces of food at it to see if he could actually get any in and then thought better of it his jokes and practical jokes will have to be put on hold for a small amount of time at least. "I have to go lay down" Miss Lanes said and left him alone in the study with her laptop still open with the document showing. Loki looked at it re read it and then added a little bit more to it making sure it would make there eyes roll with dollar signs like in the cartoons on the television, he even wondered for a moment if he could mess with energy to actually make it happen but then that would be for his own amusement and had promised Death to behave for a little while, He had added the prospect that some newly formed islands may even have gold or oil deposits on them with them forming through volcanic eruptions and tsunamis dislodging some of the sea bed and bringing it to the surface and then all the volcanic ash and lava helped make it a bigger size and then slowly has the air and sun hit it start making it into a untamed jungle. Popularity would indeed add more status to the family name and with that more power.

Over at the stable block the horse suddenly wanted to escape and not want to be with these metal monsters at the side of him, he suddenly wanted to become a wild horse his fur had also started to change colour to grey, he would of put that usually down to his old age had he not realised that the things they had taken from him when he was a young colt had started to regrow, it was a strange feeling but now it had given him a little more courage. He kicked his stable door, he had already realised that he could not communicate with any of the males that worked around him cleaning him then started in the metal monsters. He used to wish they would make his coat gleam has nice as those metal monsters but soon realised he should be thankful for the clean stall and food for when they did groom him a slap or more was used just to make him move, he had never kicked anyone in all of his life but now a plan was forming in his head that he was going to bite kick and rear to get out of this place he was needed he had animals to find and the metal monsters where not coming with him.

The youngest of the men came to look upon the horse even though he was mainly there to upkeep the yard and the cars he had also been given the chore of the horse, none of the other men wanted to even go near it they only cared about the cars, the cars went fast and could earn them money and of course the girls. The young boy wasn't like his team mates even though he had good reflexes and steered a car as if it was part of him, he wasn't in the slightest interested in the girls his interest lied in the curves of his co workers. But although they had sensed that he was not one of them they did respect the fact he was good behind the wheel unfortunately it also lead to jealously and that's when he was given the care of the horse unfortunately for the guy that had tried to pain the boy with a burden he was enraged to realise the boy actually liked the horse and had even rode him from time to time. The boy was hoping that the horses sudden boisterousness would give him an excuse to take him out for a ride that was of course not meant to be, when he got to the stable door the horse had kicked it hard sending a few wooded shards around on the outside. "Be quite old man" The boy said no one knew the horses name he had come with the property with the promise he would die there and never be sold. The family of course had stuck to this and with the place been owned by an ex president they where never going to go back on their word. Not only that but when the ex prime minster came to visit his first visit is to the stable block. And had ordered everyone in the yard and also the family that the second the old horse came down with any illness he was to have word he had even arranged a vet they should always use for his worming the ex president had his say in this because he also paid for all his feed and health care.

The horse backed away allowing the boy to open the stable door no sooner had the boy done this the horse charged bowling the boy over and landing at the side of him even though the horse had ideas of kicking and biting whoever opened the door he also had got a bond with this particular boy and could not bring himself to hurt him too much the fall may not even leave a bruise. Once the horse was free of the stable he trotted round the yard warming his joints up before turning into canter and jumping the fence leading to the field galloped to the other end and jumped the last fence leaving him upon the practice car race course within minutes he had exited it and headed to some close woodland.

The boy watched the horse clear the fence for the field before running to his superiors who where not too bothered about the run away horse and then the yard manager went to the field saw the horse was no longer in there and decided that it was maybe time to inform his boss. Not a pleasant thing for any employee but sometimes needs must but there was no way he was going to do it so he made the boy go up and tell him personally after all it was his fault the horse had disappeared

**CHAPTER 7: DEATH'S FIRST** An elderly man was sat on a old comfy sofa he must of owned it for twenty years it had seen his children grow up and move out having children on their own and also had allowed him to re watch endless hours of his own chat show, he had started out life with good prospects and had gained a great career but in the midst of it he had a gambling addiction and lost his job and was on the verge of losing his wife and kids till he finally accepted he needed help and obtained it. With his charisma skills and his own trial of an addiction he was approached by a television network to help other people with their daily lives. At the beginning he enjoyed his job noticed that in certain cases his show actually helped the people they had on and also viewers to realise that what horror they may be experiencing at home was not what life was about. Some people who did not like him mainly people that thought treating others practically like slaves that they could emotionally, physically and any other abuse you can think of was a natural thing in life had claimed his show had destroyed millions of families and would be families. This at first used to offend him and affect the way he thought about things until the day he met the woman.

This woman had had a shady background and had entered her teens wanting a child, this want had made her sleep around and not be loyal to any of her boyfriends, until she finally fell pregnant. she had freely admitted that the father of the child could be up to three men of whom she did not want to contact to find out if of course any of them where the boys father. She added that the potential fathers had known she was pregnant and had never bothered themselves one of which was her partners best friend who she had cheated with and then got with within her pregnancy, this had raised a shock from the live audience especially when they realised it was only within an hour of these two been alone together that they had slept with each other her betraying her boyfriend and him betraying his best friend.

Obviously with the start of this relationship her partner's paranoia grew making him angry and was soon hitting out at her calling her names and accusing her of not looking after the child properly. She had fallen pregnant to him when her first soon was around three and his violence towards her was getting worse he was also been threatening to other people and was forever getting into fights when he went out even a simple school trip could end with him even rowing with someone at the school or at her herself for forgetting something or even blaming her for them been late.

The story sounded bad but the day she turned up on the stage her face was a mess the night before she had spoken to one of the orderlies about the hotel and how many people do they get through the show general enquiries of small talk the orderly had informed them and the police after her partner had been escorted to a prison cell and the girl to hospital. She had however still been brave enough to come on the show it had shocked him terribly that finally he could show his viewers how bad it could get and how on the edge they are for been killed by the person they loved. He also thought he had helped her that day unfortunately he was wrong two years later she and her two children where found dead murdered by her partner, over a strange text message that was soon discovered by the police that the person who had sent it had got a digit wrong and had sent it to the wrong person, they had meant to apologise if they had gotten a text back but it was never replied to. Something the brutal manic failed to realise.

The man shuffled to his kitchen making himself a drink and was beginning to realise that no matter how much people tried to help others it was impossible too many people where against help and more for themselves. "The worlds gone to hell" He said out loud to the empty house. "It sure has" A reply came from back in his sitting room

The man was scared a little he knew he was nothing like he used to be and any trespasser would over power him in an instance yet still survival was in him and he took hold of his steak knife from his knife block, and slowly shuffled back into the room "There is no need for that Jasper. You know as well as I that the cancer within you is about had its way with you and you now are on borrowed time," The mans eyed narrowly at the figure on his armchair that he could not quite make out he blinked and rubbed his eye with the back of his hand still his vision stayed blurred when he gazed upon his strange visitor. He looked towards his front door all the chains where still on and he knew his back door hadn't opened in years thanks to the warped wood and he never thought of has needing it has he never used it now the kids had gone anyway. His wife had died three years ago leaving him in fits of despair and depression yet his heart still stayed true to helping those that truly needed it. "How the hell did you manage to enter my home?" The tough old man asked feeling trespassed "Oh I don't need doors open for me to come and go, let me give you a clue old man, In time I come for everyone."

Jaspers face went white he sat down with a thump. He realised who this person or thing was everyone on the world knew that when they got old. Sick or murdered Death was coming to you. "I never wanted to die alone." Jasper signed. Accepting the fact he was either dead or about to be. He may be old riddled with a painful cancer but he was realistic and never hid from the truth one thing many humans never even master even at the end of their lifetime. "Has it happens you won't be alone or dying." Came a reply bringing hope for a brief second into Jaspers heart "Even Death cannot prolong Death" Jasper answered feeling defeated "Who may I ask claims that?" "Common knowledge you can easily access it in the Bible." Jasper replied "Ah the good old book, humans never wondered if it was just a small part of history been made more interesting by adding a few things here and their down the centuries just to spark interest curiosity and hope into the hearts of people. Do you realise that more then three quarters of the murdered souls I have reaped have been for the word of a God? Yet even more interestingly enough coming from a soul that has actually been in the presence of what humans may believe to be Gods and what they truly believe in is helping life forms survive and evolve. This is pretty ironic really. What makes me chuckle is the fact these Gods priests swear they hear the voice of God and when someone who is actually been spoken to by a creator has that is what they really are not God, you humans deny it and usually kill them."

Jasper gaped at the figure in shock what he was saying made sense and true enough over the years modern people where beginning to realise that the religions where usually for control hope and of course power and many had turned away from religion. But having it confirmed minutes before you are supposed to be going into eternal peace or eternal damnation been told everything you was told was not correct made him a little uneasy. "So how won't I die?" Jasper asks changing the subject that had made him feel extremely uncomfortable. "Your cancer is gone, your going to come with me and sleep for awhile, many people are about to die many earth changes are about to happen." Death replied "Is this the rapture?" Asked Jasper "Hmm in a sense maybe, but not thousands of true believers are coming only certain people that do not contain any evil in them." Death answered "Everyone has evil inside of them. I personally have been angry enough to wish harm on others." Jasper answered "When you saw this person you wished harm on did you cause him any?" Death innocently asked he already knew the answer "No I never in fact I did the opposite I usually helped them." "Thinking and acting are too different things; humans are complex and have many emotions to deal with. It is what you do with your actions that count. Now the question I ask is this will you come with me for a short slumber before been awoken to the world in a natural state?" Jasper looked at Death disbelieving and was beginning to wonder if a film crew where going to jump out and show the public how frail and old Jaspers mind had become and allowed them to play such a deceitful prank on him. "What studio are you from, MTV? Dave? Or is it actually the BBC after all the years I refused to join their deceptive crew?" "None" Answered Death and swiftly vanished from the chair. Jasper gaped at the empty chair where the figure once was he then checked every room for camera men before he realised his first instinct was right, now all he wondered was had he insulted Death and had given up on the unbelievable yet astonishing offer. "No I'm still here Jasper" A disembodied voice spoke making Jasper nearly have a heart attack. "Geese please don't do that its nerve racking and my heart is not has strong as it once was." Jasper answered after he finally got his voice back from the sudden scare. "Your heart and body is that of a twenty year old man, but with all the knowledge off an old man." Death replied this time with his bodily mass back in the chair. Jasper frowned with confusion but headed towards a mirror anyway just to be even more surprised to his twenty year old self staring back at him he felt his face smooth with a bit of stubble. "Wow" he proclaimed. "So do we have a deal?" Asked Death "Deal how is this a deal I'm getting all the benefits." Jasper answered "Just think of it has your eternal payment for the souls you helped and tried to help. Some cannot be helped no matter how hard you try. But at least you tried."

**Chapter 8 In search of Wormwood** Gaia had managed to finally get hold of Loki. She was also surprised to see that he was expecting her to be angry with him, but she knew he had brought her pet to light only when he had needed to her immortal human had been around for a century now and had seemed to have what she thought was many friends, what she hadn't realised that they really where worshippers the main thing she had told him never to acquire in the mortal realm. Her problem now was how to get rid of them and her pet. She couldn't take immortality away it was a gift of gifts but she could make him have a weak spot where he could be destroyed but then she would have to get the ointment rubbed on him somehow without any suspicion, she would of easily been able to change shape and do it on him if she hadn't allowed him to see her in all her states, She paced her cave around her pool trying to think of a way she could get the weak spot oil on him and how but all of her thoughts came up blank, she wished for Loki but he hadn't shown all she had was a rushed telepathic message saying animals where talking and Lunar was now involved. She even thought to herself that at this rate the blackness would just come and rip them all out of existence and start again but put that down to depression hitting her. She sat at the side of her pool and let her tears silently fill it.

"Don't Cry Gaia" A meow came from behind her. "I'm sorry, Bert. I didn't see you there and everything is getting on top of me, and what's worse is it's my own doing." "Guilt is a horrid emotion humans call it depression. Usually they deserve it." "Thanks!" Snapped Gaia been told you deserve the way you are feeling and that your decisions where total screw up quickly put her defences up. "Sorry, anyway I have an idea for your predicament." Gaia looked at him with a clean face without any tear stains. "I'll get it on him." Answered Bert "How?" Came her answer "Well Loki says he doesn't like adult relations in fact he is a horrid paedophile. I hope this is something you also overlooked and if you didn't what are you thinking? Anyways I will find him has a small homeless boy looking for help and guidance. He is bound to pick me up." Replied Bert "He does WHAT? Oh my word what have I allowed to survive for so long, maybe you should just let him destroy me with wormwood, he obviously doesn't realise that without me here the planet would die in a few days." "Bit drastic dear, lets just get rid of this horrid excrement." and with that Bert was gone. Gaia sunk into her pool and turned herself into water too and didn't emerge for weeks.

It did not take Bert long to find Gaia's pet he only had to head for a mansion that had a village of starving people near it. Bert looked at the richness the land had to offer many of the modern humans would pay a lot of currency for their resources yet instead of all been prosperous only those in power seemed to benefit. He decided that before he got into his role of victim with this horrid Mallah that he would find out what on earth was going through these human minds that he had somehow possessed all power over, he remained in his cat form state which allowed him to pass by unnoticed and more importantly not harassed

He saw a woman well what he thought was a woman of what he could make out even though the sun was boiling hot the woman was covered from head to foot yet all the males where in shorts and topless. The men also had a thing about not shaving their faces and made them look a lot like the early Neanderthal tribes that used to populate the earth before the Samar's visited the planet and made hybrids to further develop the human race. Bert like the Samar's even though he only got to see them every thirty two thousand years when the wormhole in the Milky Way was lined up with the planets of this solar system. They where of course an advanced race and had over come many of the problems Gaia's creations where experiencing but to be fair they had always had their creators around to stop them from making drastic mistakes, all life forms on their planet could communicate with each other and ask for help easier then having to understand their body language, the Samar's also made sure everything on their planet had the same as everyone else there was no wealth no power their status was developed by the show of good deeds they preformed on others. There was never a famine for if crops failed in one part of the world the other part would send its surplus. Health was never an issue for the only thing the scientist studied or created was things to help life and not destroy it, they had what they called a one Utopia and it worked perfectly. Bert also had heard rumours that maybe one day Humans may even get to this stage but most of the religious of them claimed it was the thought of the devil and would result in slavery. This was because of the thought of currency there would be no need for it and no need for greed and considering religion is usually the whim of the rich and powerful of course it would be dressed down so they can keep their status symbol for that was all it was and something humans would always fight for.

His thoughts suddenly snapped backed to the woman, a teenage boy had come along and felt her bum. The woman had spun round and struck him, rightly deserved thought Bert but then to his horror men came up to the woman with guns and took her by the arms and dragged her to the main town square, Bert followed wondering what could possible be the problem and then to his horror he watched has crowds of people merged round picking up stones waiting for the woman to be tied and for them to throw their hard missiles at her.

Bert screamed for Death and stopped time as he did so people where still posed to send the deadly missile at the defenceless woman one over keen bystander most probably the boy who had caused all this commotion had already thrown a stone and it was now balanced in place mid air defying all rules of known gravity. "What's wrong Bert?" Asked Death a little sleepily and hadn't even looked at the frozen scene in front of them when he had asked. "They are going to kill her! She only defended herself!" He said looking at the poor woman. "Ah. I'm afraid women have no rights here, they are always classed as the ones in the wrong." "How can that be? He had felt her bum and in normal thinking if someone touches you when you do not want them to you have every right to show them you are not happy with it." "Not here friend this is the land of Mallah and he has twisted things badly here. I never understood it before I learnt about the immortal pet but now it makes total sense." "SENCE? Are you also mental Death has having to take on life forms altered your perception?" "Life forms have always had some free will Bert, if they didn't the creators would never have any peace to be able to plan over things." "Well can you at least ease her suffering?" Ask Bert feeling rather defeated. "Nope I can do something better, the evil gene surprisingly isn't within her and me and Loki have vowed to save some true bloods each and I guess Bert you have saved me a job."

Bert looked back at the woman just in time to see her vanish has the stone that was hung in mid air landed at the spot where she was tied. A huge shout came from the crowd they didn't know if it was miracle they where looking at or witchcraft some had even ran off screaming for their lives hoping the witch wouldn't find them and punish them for wanting to stone her to death. Then a great big flash of light entered the spot on which she stood and a Gargoyle grimaced at them scattering a few more, but the brave stood getting their weapons ready to charge at the monster that was staring at them. "Your swords or guns cannot affect stone you imbeciles. I am the devourer of souls and I am here to warn you that I shall have my vengeance upon you and your false prophet that promises you a lie for your life." And with that the Gargoyle vanished in a puff of smoke and an eerie laughter. "Loki I presume?" Bert asked turning to Death "He does like these theatricals" "Hmm no wonder Bertha likes him they are nearly the same."

People where scattering everywhere babbling that there where an invisible witch among them, A few men started punching innocent women and even killed a few declaring the need to get rid of the witch's presence.

"Maybe the vanishing act was a bit too drastic?" Said Bert in complete horror for what he was seeing," "No I actually think this is what we needed, we now know how brutal this group of people really are and this also makes me wonder the sexual nature of our Gaia's little pet" Death replied and with that disappeared leaving Bert to witness the horror that was unfolding before his eyes. "I definitely am not bringing humans into being" he said aloud as a passing man walked past. "WITCH! SHE HAS TURNED INTO A CAT" A scream rang out. "Oh crap" Said Bert and disappeared and still observed in energy form.

Unfortunately someone saw Bert vanish and all of a sudden cats where gathered and slaughtered not once did anyone think of asking the man who had claimed the witch had turned into a cat what colour it was they just went ahead and slaughtered every single one they could find within hours no living cat was in their settlement and the people started to relax and skin the animals to make a feast of the dead corpses claiming that the only way to make sure they had captured the witch was by devouring her flesh.

Bert was repulsed by what he was witnessing he didn't even know how he could tell Gaia about the horror of these people they seemed to make things up as they went along to make the gruesome more gruesome, common sense didn't even come into play surely if the woman was originally the witch then they would need to eat her flesh but she was no where to be found and in a safer area then this one.

He looked around to see what common stray was around he could no longer be the form of a cat they had killed them all and he would not go unnoticed anymore. There was many cows but they where too bulky for him to be able to go inside the dwellings the only other animal he could see was a rat, he didn't much fancy been a rat but soon realised he had no choice for some reason these peoples dogs where all in cages and looked half starved and ready to rip anyone or thing into pieces the second it was too close.

The rat form wasn't as bad as he first thought, he didn't smell and his senses where a lot sharper then what the cat form had to offer, and seemed to have a sneaky way of going around things unnoticed he soon realised that was because they where running round the edges of things and it was only because of a friendly female rat that had squeaked him over when she had noticed him running in the middle of the roadway.

At first Bert was baffled by the squeaky PSST but then remembered the sudden talking ability the animals had gained and went over to see what this creature wanted of him. "Are you alright?" The female rat asked. Looking worried and sniffing around him looking for a reason for his weird behaviour. "I'm perfectly fine Thank you." Replied Bert still puzzled with this rats great interest in him "You do realise you was walking in the middle of the humans didn't you?" "Well of course I did!" Snapped Bert he was beginning to detest this rat talking to him as if he was slow. "Are you suicidal then because if you are I know where there is a trap ready to be sprung and if that doesn't suit you a barn full of poison?" "Are you crazy Woman? Why would anyone want to kill themselves and why are you even offering me the option. Are you a death bringer to the rats?" Bert snapped "You are the one walking in the middle of the road you know we only travel by the means of the edges and places unseen. You are lucky these humans where preoccupied in killing our enemies or you would of be dead for sure."

Bert suddenly understood he may have the body of the rat and the senses but his mind was still his and survival was not something his mind had to think about. He thanked the rat and scurried on this time using the safety of objects and edges to keep him out of view if he suddenly started vanishing in front of plain view these stupid humans would most probably make the rat the next witch feast for tomorrow.

It was not long till he found a house that someone was teaching the lore of Mallah. He entered and saw a small girl upon her knees silently crying whilst a naked man stood before her bellowing laws at her.

"Children are to be married before they reach the age of 10, Commandment 2; Men are to be worshipped by the women. 3 women have no rights to complain or to strike their man counterparts women are not worthy to be among them and must cherish the joy of been allowed to live among them. 4 The men are mini gods to all things. 5 A man of Mallah may have as many wives of any age. 5 Giving your life to Mallah is a blessing and will be rewarded greatly by having numerous virgins bethroved to them the minute they enter the after life. 6 Women do not go to the glorious afterlife of Mallah instead they turn back to dust in which Mallah made them from for the benefit of men. 7 Women are not allowed to be unveiled in public and can only be unveiled in their home when no company is around any public unveiling will result in stoned to death. These are the words of our God Mallah the great! Do you understand this child?" The man asked. The child wept and nodded her head in dreadful defeat. Bert was fuming and upset by what he had just seen then he was drove to madness when he saw the man undress the girl and take her into a adjoining room Bert changed shape into a panther and was heading to the room he had seen them enter when Loki showed up just in time. "You will be saving her life if you don't go in there brother." "I can't allow this man to be!" Bert replied "Then you're going to need to be something that has a million forms then. Every man in this area is the same. You just kill him that girl will be raped continually for a few days then stoned to death for they would think she killed him the night she was legally his to do as he pleased." Loki answered. "I have a job to do" answered the Panther formed Bert feeling sick to his very core and overwhelmed with pity and shame for what he was allowing to happen. Loki watched after him understanding the pain erupting from his friend's entire soul he had to go through it continually but the first time was always the hardest one to endure. He then waited till a large fat bearded man walked past and called him some insulting name and then vanished, The man was in the act of grabbing his sword that was holstered in his pants belt line when the vanishing happened he was about to even scream witch but seeing the blood spilling on the sandy path and realised he could actually be a potential victim and decided to shut his mouth and ignore what had just happened, a wicked laugh came from no where and the vanished as Loki left the country secretly wishing the man was stupid enough to again scream witch.

Bert sat outside Mallah's Mansion after he regained the form of a rat before he left the hut of the young girl and making sure no one was around changed into the form of a boy dressed in dirty blue rags without any shoes. Bert had seen many boys dressed in this fashion around the village. "Mercy I realised there was something strange about you." A small shocked squeak came from behind a barrel. Bert looked down and saw the helpful rat he had met earlier. "Your instinct was correct may it protect you enough for a long and productive life." Bert Blessed her. What the rat didn't realise that this was an actual blessing and she would live her full potential life and had 50 litters before she passed away. "You do realise then even though people are the most dominate life form on this planet this boyish shape is a grave form to become. Torment will be upon you if the king of this country finds you." The Rat warned. She didn't understand what this thing was that was in front of her and how come they could perfectly understand each other she was even baffled by her lack of fear and the need to scurry away her instincts where not working as they usually did in fact they where acting abnormally usually when she was near something that she didn't understand she would hide or scurry away her full instinct was wanting to get closer and to get to know this creature. "Come into my short pocket friend Rat. You will see nothing bad will happen to me but I have a job to do."

The Rat did that was requested and when she went into the pocket she was delighted and surprised to see that it was filled with wool, a wool bed was always a dream to a rat most they could hope for was little stolen strands mixed in with straw and other bits that could be stored in a mouth and carried away to the den. Her small stomach rumbled she hadn't found food whilst following this strange creature she could of easily gnawed on some of the dead corpses scattered around waiting to be picked up but curiosity had gotten the better of her plus she didn't like eating meat but on some desperate circumstances she has had to do it like many rats endure and even at times the rats had to turn to cannibalism. Suddenly she sniffed corn she turned and found a full cob of corn behind her.

It wasn't too long before Mallah looked out of his window and saw a scrawny depleted smelly boy outside his gates with a bowl in his hand begging for money or scraps of food. It was hard to guess what exactly the child may have been really begging for as most of his people beg for anything they could get even if it is a lace for a shoe or an odd shoe itself. People round here knew that been a small boy was always a risk for been the favourite of their god and treated the same way the women of the country was treated, mothers would always make sure their boy children would never go anywhere near the mansion or the temple for fear of losing them, for even those that survived to adulthood and where free to leave Mallah's domain for he was not interested in them when they became a certain age would come out a shell of their former self and usually would go on the first sacrifice available.

This to boy was an offering according to the mind of Mallah, and when he saw the bloody flowing down the streets and corpses been picked up he thought that the men had showed him their love and happiness for the deaths their bomb jackets around the world. His ego and big headedness didn't even think about going to investigate what had happened and the lack of women presence went completely unnoticed only a handful of female children remained within his domain. He shouted a slave that was always outside his door unless the slave was eating or relieving himself he did however have to sleep outside the door on a mattress filled with Camel fur which was a luxury item in this land and even though he didn't really move from a door in his lifetime he had more comfort then many of his people and in this sense made him feel important. The slave ran into the room without a second thought not running to Mallah could result into something horrid and people never upset Mallah if they could help it and if they did they just had to hope their death was fast and not causing too much suffering. "Yes my master?" The Slave said the second his foot was inside the room. "There is a boy outside that my people have left for me outside my gates go fetch the poor thing in."

The slave removed himself from the room swiftly and headed to the door his heart was thumping ten to one he knew this child was most probably his replacement he would no longer have to worry when Mallah called him when he was in the bedroom chamber he could start trying to forget the horrible deeds he has been allowing himself to do trying to please his God. He reached the boy outside within seconds. "Come with me your God requires your presence." The slave told Bert trying to sound authoritative. Bert glanced up and slowly rose to his feet a small squeak came from his pocket warning him not to go inside the mansion, Bert gently put his hand in his pocket and stroked the wild rats head and mentally told her this was his plan and he was in control. Bert followed the boy without a word and was lead easily and knowingly into the monsters lair.

At first Mallah didn't seem to be at all interested in the child that had been lead into his bedroom chambers he was too busy admiring himself in his mirror and flexing his muscles and smiling he looked his auburn body and he loved himself greatly he took even extra pride in the fact that he hadn't been tainted by any woman's affections and he thought have male children just increased his own innocent in some weird and twisted way. Once many centuries ago he would of known that they way he thought now was wrong and that there was something obviously wrong with him but been immortal had its draw backs on mortals that where not supposed to ever have such a gift bestowed upon them, Greif caused many problems in people and when the grief spread for centuries at a time it was not hard to realise that it soon affected the mind, he still had the mind of a mortal he just had the hidden bonus of not dying. This in time allowed him to grow the god complex that he now carried with absolute pride and wanting even more power had seemed to grow within him.

Half an hour later he turned to the child and smiled sweetly at him hoping the child would be put at ease with his little smile. Maybe some children may of but what Mallah didn't realise that this wasn't any normal child and his god complex was soon to be distinguished. If he had tried searching the mind of the child he would have realised that something abnormal was happening under its skin but he had learnt many centuries ago that children only think of simple things and can never see the danger of a sexual predator.

"What is your name boy?" Mallah finally asked "Muhammad" The boy responded. "Oh a nice name one of my old disciples where called that." Mallah added thinking this child came from the most faithful of his servants. "That is whom I was named after, my parents worship you greatly and my father is one that as gone off to do your jacket of boom war as he called it. You did my father an honour my Lord thank you for giving him such a graceful way of showing his love for you." Bert answered

Mallah was too self obsessed to see the sarcasm in the boys reply if he hadn't of been he may of realised he was in more peril then he realised. He was been hunted for once and not the child.

"Your Parents must have told you what would be expected of you if you were given into my care did they not?" Asked Mallah it was always a lot easier when they knew what was to become of them. "Yes in fact I begged of it, I don't really like women and just the thought of having to marry them makes my skin crawl and my stomach churn. I asked my mother after the news of my father's success if I could be given into your care. I also have a present for you that I personally made from my flower garden it is a skin moisturizer that not only makes u smell nice but makes your skin feel like a babies. My mother thought it was divine and started using it daily it as also made us rich with Egyptian trade." Bert however was lying but he told his tale and made it sound convincing and even made a memory in his mind just for Mallah to access if he needed.

Mallah however wasn't really interested in seeing if the boy was lying or not his main thought was this child wanted to rub ointment into him none had ever wanted to even look at him never mind touch him excitement was stirring in him fast and he couldn't wait for this moisturizing rub.

"Ok boy what do I do for you to apply this lovely smelling gift upon me?" "Lay on your stomach naked and I shall massage it in for you." Came the sweet answer

It took Bert all of ten minutes to start putting it onto Mallah's back and send him to sleep, the second he heard the snores coming from the vulnerable Mallah he quickly disappeared and reappeared back into the presence of Gaia.

"The job is done my dear, anything that penetrates his back with kill him" "Thank you Bert. Did you see any of the shocking stuff Loki mentioned?" "I saw things even worse then he told you about he is indeed a gay paedophile. Problem is he thinks this way of life is pure and innocent; secondly his people are stupid and sick they slaughtered all the grown women just because they thought one person was a witch, and then they saw me in cat form and then thought I was the witch changing form and then they killed all the cats! What is even more strange is Mallah's hate for women that he was passed down to his followers the women may as well be in chains and starved to death for all the abuse that goes on in the name of Mallah."

A small squeak came from Bert's pocket luckily Bert hadn't changed form and only teleported back to Gaia and if he hadn't the rat would have stopped been a rat and become energy not even Bert would have known what had become of her.

"Oh I forgot about her" he said aloud Gaia gave him a funny look as he placed his hand into a pocket of his shorts and pulled out a large female rat but she didn't look the same anymore instead of been black she now had light brown patches in some places making her look completely strange. "Are you hurt?" Bert asked her looking her over and been mad at himself for forgetting she was in his pocket and putting her at risk. "No I'm fine I went a bit dizzy a little while back and my brain felt like it was about to pop out of my head but it only lasted for a few seconds." The Rat replied "Isn't she adorable, But you can't keep her Bert!" Gaia said looking at the scene before her. "I don't intend to but she got me out of a scrape." Then a thought hit him "She however can help you understand what is happening in your pet's domain Gaia" "Gaia" Squeaked the Rat "The mother of us all the bringer of life and the lover of creation?" Asked the Rat "That will be her" Bert replied The Rat turned to look at the tricoloured cat in front of her and then did a small rat like bow. If any human had seen this they would have thought they where in some sort of cartoon and would expect the rat and cat to start fighting but this was no cartoon this was reality for the rat and this cat didn't seem interested in having rat for dinner. "I'm honoured to meet you, my parents never said you where a cat though" The rat said addressing the planet. "I am many forms your friend there came to see me as a cat earlier and I haven't been bothered to change since I am feeling a little depressed you see." Gaia answered. "I think you two would make perfect company for each other may I leave her with you Gaia I have my sister to catch up with she went to see Lunar some time ago and I have just received word she is back in Deaths domain." "Of course Bert it is nice to actually meet something that knows what I am." Replied Gaia Bert gently lowered his hand to the ground allowing the rat to climb down onto the cave floor he then disappeared.

**CHAPTER NINE: THE ISLAND**

Miss Lanes had approached her mother early in the morning knowing that if she left it too long then there would be the high possibility that she would start on the wine and not be in any mental mood to think business. She handed her mum her business plans without saying a word her mother was never a big speaker but a great thinker and without even asking what it was her daughter had given her she said on a expensive Persian sofa and placed her coffee mug on the oak coffee table that had been in her family for generations and even was rumoured to have been crafted from joseph Jesus step dad himself it was worth millions yet her mother placed something hot upon it without a coaster without a second thought, this would of made many antique dealers squeal. But value tended to get degraded when money is not a problem and her mother only saw this table as old junk that would cause disgrace upon her family name if she did not pass it down to her children the way it had in her family over the generations,

It took her about an hour and half to read and then she looked at her daughter and smiled sweetly. Miss Lanes was not expecting a smile so gave her mother a puzzled look. "You're in luck my dear, I recently was given an island by a king that is after my affections obviously I tried to say no but he got in touch with my solicitors and before I could even stop the paper work I was told of this island. Now I have had it a few months and haven't been able to figure out a way to tell your dad without letting him know that this king had affectionate feelings for me without him thinking I was having an affair. I aren't of course I have always been faithful to your father." Her mother added as she suddenly realised that her daughter might think the same way and she didn't want untrue rumours spreading as they usually did in the privileged world. People where always out to get you in one way or another including those that where close to you.

"I would never think that of you mother I know you are loyal" Miss Lanes answered and she did Loki was at her feet pretending to be a well trained little puppy allowing his owner to read her mothers mind Miss Lanes already knew that her mother loved the idea and that she was been given the go ahead but asked anyway. "So am I allowed to put my ideas onto that island?" "Yes darling I will get on the phone to my lawyer now and have the island signed over to you. One thing I do want to know is if you will be staying here or moving onto the island?" "Ill stay until I have accommodation built but then after that ill be running the projects I hope you don't mind mother but I do hate be round humans and would love a place isolated from the rat race."

Her mother signed and she knew her mother didn't want her to go but unlike her father her mother knew what she was like and even deep down knew it was the best option for all of them. It was only a matter of time when his difference of opinions will soon be shown to the social elite and most probably in anger and that would bring shame and maybe ruin to the family. Miss Lanes was a bomb waiting to go off when it came to the world of the rich and famous.

Miss Lanes threw her arms around her mother and kissed her on the cheek and skipped out of the room no words where needed her mother wasn't one for big conversations and what needed to be done had already been done. Miss Lanes however did not once think it was strange that her mother had been given an island for a gift that she kept secret or strange in the timing of it; her mother had only had the island a week. Loki however thought this was strange and was beginning to wonder if this was also Luna's work or something else's but Lunar had definitely been watching this family or it wouldn't of been their horse that started talking to him it could easily of been a wild squirrel or any other creature. Loki heard the call and vanished, Miss Lanes had got used to this and didn't think much of it and was also beginning to spend less time looking at the space he used to occupy.

Loki met them all in Deaths domain and Death was looking quite aggravated for some reason, and then he remembered the carnage in Mallah's kingdom and decided he wouldn't ask his friend what was the matter in case he asked him why he had tried to get the man to shout witch at a fellow man. "Nice of you to join us this time" Mewed Bertha still obviously annoyed with him and maybe a little jealous of him having to spend so much time with this other female. "Sometimes we need to weigh up what's more important" Snapped Back Loki "Well anyway the pet is now able to die if taken from behind. "Said Bert "Behind, what's the use of that?" Asked Bertha who thought killing someone whilst their back was turned was a cowardly act. "Because dear sister I did not want to lay my hands on his front and see his entire nakedness and unfortunately you had decided to leave the full planet or I would have happily let you taken my place." Answered Bert it was perfectly clear that no one in this old room that looked like some ancient library was in a good mood and most where emotionally drained from what they had to witness. This stuff had sickened them to their very soul's energy and would not be something they would ever forget. "Well it's lucky I did because I know what Lunar is up to." Bertha paused for a moment wanting some sort of proud glory but none of her friends where in the mood to fill her ego not even her little Loki so she carried on a little disheartened "She is making an army of animals that too will start attacking humans. And then she is going to be transporting them to an island, which I believe is going to belong to your new girlfriend Loki. She is then going to affect the tides and bring a gigantic tsunami that the world has never seen before and hopefully never will again this tsunami is going to swallow many major cities around the world." Bertha said still feeling pleased with her "And what is going to happen to this animal army after the creators come back?" Asked Death "They are to keep their power of speech so when they do come back they will be more willing to allow all animals to have the blessing." Bertha Answered. "So we have the pet maimed without him knowing, we have Gaia and Lunar readying for natural disasters and we have the world already having a war on terror. When shall we call?" Asked Death "We still haven't discovered where the shard is." Bert Responded. "Oh sorry did I forget to mention that?" Bertha asked she had purposely hidden this information hoping to get a good reaction at some point she was always an attention seeker and she wasn't enjoying the feeling within the room one bit. "It is hidden under a board under his bed wrapped in a purple velvet cloth. You may have to turn into something small to retrieve it." "Nope I have a perfect little friend who is with Gaia at the moment that would no doubt be happy enough to get it for us she was brought up to love and respect Gaia and surprisingly enough she is a rat!" Bert answered yet again taking the glory from Bertha infuriating her even more as Loki and Death seemed more interested in this bloody rat then what news she had brought to them so Bertha in a huff vanished and wasn't seen again for a few days.

It took 7 months for the island to be habitable by Miss lanes and when it was her family made a great fuss about her leaving but she kept a brave face and ventured out into the unknown with only her trusty dog to keep her company or so her parents thought, A week after she had left them the tsunami had hit and taken them and all the others in the towns around them into the domains of limbo, Miss Lane was happy to know that they had died fast and wasn't prolonged suffering which can happen in them sort of scenarios with disease spreading from the putrid waters that took months and maybe years to recede back to where they originally came from.

Animals had also been randomly appearing on her island and they could all speak and many even helped her farm her land that she had taken her own time into ploughing and sowing beside her house everything was natural and her house was built like a hotel like the designs in her business plans she didn't realise however that some of these rooms where going to be filled with people that would be living with her until the creators returned. She also knew the big grey horse was the leader of the animals and if she needed anything she was to ask him first before asking an animal to help her in any tasks. Sometimes she even felt like she was its personal human slave.

**Chapter Ten: Finding the last**

Months after the deadly wave came upon the doomed land Death had been approached by a rabbit about a girl that had been thrown away from home and left in the woods. She was only 8 and had actually dug into some of the rabbit's warren to try making herself shelter. The animals by this time had figured out what was happening and was preparing for the culling of the planet unlike humans this didn't scare the animals in fact they where looking forward to a new age where life as they knew it would change, When it came to death and survival animals knew it was their day to day lives but with the promises of them been able to communicate with all species upon the earth it was something that gave them hope, and they where even looking forward to it even if it meant many of them would die but knowing their souls would be reborn into this new era made the hope even more stronger.

When Death found the girl her blonde hair was no longer blonde but mattered black with mud and animal excrements and bugs of all descriptions living in it. Her skin was blistered and sore with a few infections running deep he could see that she would not be living much longer if she didn't find out what plants had healing properties or help from the human medical professions. She also seemed to look through him as if he wasn't there he had a few times made himself vanish and reappear to prove mainly to himself that he had shown himself to her but still she didn't seem to acknowledge his presence.

He did however realise that this girl had no presence of the evil gene and that the only thing weird about her was that she was turning wild like the beasts she shared this wood with he tried getting her to talk but the only responses he got where grunts and growls and he soon realised that her mind was gone. He had a small dilemma on his hand did he take her for one of the chosen or leave her here to die slowly and in complete madness.

He decided to take her to the island this way if Miss Lanes could not get through to her maybe the horse could so he touched her arm and within seconds they where both teleported to the peaceful surroundings of the island, when they materialized the girl jumped away with a screech and ran to find somewhere to hide, Death did not go after her instead he went to find Miss Lanes and Loki who was busy seeding a field with vegetables. "Good afternoon Loki, Miss Lanes" He said as he approached them Miss Lanes looked up at the tall dark stranger with the most pure of blue eyes she had ever seen in her life they reminded her of the most pure of gems that her mother used to have hidden away in her bedside safe. She used to play with them as a child when her mother was plaiting her hair and a sense of homesickness entered her. "Afternoon Old Friend" Loki greeted him in his small dog form and trotted over to him. "I have brought a feral child to you she as been living wild in some woods abandoned by her family. I'm afraid I don't know much about her and she seems to have forgotten the gift of speech if she has ever had it. She is also infected and if she doesn't get some medication of some sort soon she may die." "Where is she now?" Asked Loki "She ran off the minute we got here I didn't want to chase her and scare her even more." Death answered. "I will go and find the stallion and get the animals searching for her they should also be able to cure her wounds. I'll pop in when I have news, How many more is there to go?" Asked Loki "I need to find 4 more and its getting harder." Death answered "The world as turned into one mass angry planet people are fighting and even killing each other over the smallest of things, fathers and mothers alike are killing their children and some are even filming the monstrosities that they are doing to them and placing it on websites to try get like minded people laughing and doing the same. It's sickening." "I'll have a look tomorrow after I have sorted this child of yours." Loki replied. Death smiled a strained and worried smile and disappeared.

An hour later a bird flew into Deaths domain all animals seemed to know how to get to him all of a sudden it used to be magical places where nothing saw or entered now it seemed like it had a open all hours sign above it in big neon lights. "I have seen a boy you maybe interested in" The bird tweeted the second if flew in without even looking to see if death was even around. "Where?" Came Deaths tired reply "Well that's the hard part he is locked away down a mine." "What's he doing down there and how did you come across him?" "I'm an escaped canary can you believe that still in this day and age humans still use us to warn us if there is a gas leak in their pesky mines?" "So what's this boy's story?" "He was brought in a few weeks ago he was sold to the men in the mine from some slave traders, the child speaks a foreign language then these men and they cannot understand him and he gets beaten a lot because of the lack of understanding, However I managed to talk to the boy and he was stolen from his home town when they slavers came and torched the place they raped the women and killed the men the children and women where then taken prisoners and sold wherever they could be." "What about his family?" "His mother was sold to a pimp in the city of London; His sister was killed a few days before he was sold for spitting in their captures faces when they tried to take her for their manly needs. They killed her in front of him." answered the bird that had now perched itself on Deaths chair and was busy preening its feathers. Death looked at if for a moment wondering why they always seemed to come in and clean themselves on his favourite chair, it was like he didn't scare anyone anymore well especially the animal kingdom he was beginning to wonder if he should start making more of a reaping appearance in the animal world instead of sending reapers that represented their victims species. But then quickly shrugged it off he didn't enjoy the fear they had upon meeting him but it did feel like a lost limb when things didn't show fear. "Where is he?" Asked Death "A canary is about to die down there. Just do your job" Answered the bird as it flew off and in seconds he had acknowledged a death of a canary and he followed its spirit call.

The boy was down a tunnel and chained to a boulder weighing at least a ton he had a pick axe in his hand and was chipping at the cave wall not realising the wall was only stone that was worth nothing and his captures didn't seem to care enough to correct him or couldn't be bothered to try move the boulder so the child could actually be of use.

Death sat next to the boy and then slowly materialized the boy didn't seem to notice at first and when he did the poor thing jumped. He then opened his mouth and then shut it again shaking his head as if telling himself there was no point talking to this stranger for no one could understand a word he spoke and he turned back to his wall and chipped away. "Wouldn't it be more useful to whack away at this boulder that is holding you?" Asked Death in the child's own tongue The child stopped and looked at the stranger in shock. "Did they bring you here to help them give me orders?" The boy asked. "No Jason they did not" answered Death honestly "Then why are you here?" The boy asked. "It seemed a little birdie thought you was worth rescuing the bird seemed right too" Answered Death "A bird? Was it a canary?" Asked the boy "Yes it was how do you know?" "Because... I just did" Answered the boy deciding against sounding crazy "Oh so nothing to do with the fact that you befriended her and talked to her and at a guess u released her?" Replied Death "How did you know that?" The boy asked shocked and beginning to wonder if he had knocked himself out somehow and was now dreaming the whole thing. "Let's just say I have magic powers and I have come to take you to a safe place until the creators come back and show humans how they should be living and evolving." Answered Death sounding completely bored "I must be dreaming" said the boy "Pinch yourself whilst I remove this chain." Death said standing up and touching the chain that held the boy which instantly snapped into two and released the boy. The boy didn't pinch himself he just stood there in shock and watched Death, then a gush of brightness hit him and then he was outside in woodland area and was been lead to a grand mansion looking house with farm land around it. A woman and dog where in a field and them both started to walk towards him and his rescuer when they saw them. "This is Jason Miss Lanes" Death said to her when they came into earshot "Hello Jason" she greeted happily but the boy just looked at her blankly not understanding what she said. "Ah yes our language barriers, the curse the creators left the humans when they left Gaia" Loki said understanding straight away what was going on "Try now" "Hello Jason" Miss Lane said again "Hello Madame" the boy replied. "You must be very cold and hungry come with me we will get you cleaned up and in some nice clothes and a lovely dinner" she held out her hand and the boy gratefully took it as he was been slowly lead away from Death and Loki he turned round and said "Thank you" and he meant it with all of his heart.

"Loki I'm drained, I need to go and re energize can you wait at the domain just in case any more of Luna's messengers come to show me another true gene? And have you noticed the true genes are living a complete hell all except Miss Lanes have been to hell and back" "Of course old friend I have felt another which I was planning on finding when I had found the little girl but with the animals on it I'm sure I can easily slip away for a little while." "Don't get too comfy Loki when the creators are back we will have to return to our watching." Death warned has he disappeared he sensed his friend was enjoying the life of a pup too much and was worried his energy may decide to turn mortal.

Loki barked and waited a few moments and then he heard the falling of hooves as a horse galloped towards him. "Is there any news about the girl?" "The wolves have located her but its going to take patience to be able to get near her she is completely wild even the wildest among us is shocked at how she as become." answered the king of animals "She must have been feral when they left her in the woods as I'm in the understanding it wasn't too long that she was there." "The Badgers have left food near the cave she is hiding in the fruits have healing capabilities in them and should help her body fight the infections if she eats them. Owl and fox are going to be watching her and the wolves are going to try befriend her they have history with helping orphaned babies so hopefully it will all turn out for the best." "I need to leave the island to find a few others call me telepathically if you need me" Loki said "I have it under control but don't worry you will be the first I call little pup if I need you." Laughed the horse has it turned and galloped back into the woods. Some people get a taste of power and let it go straight to their heads thought Loki as he disappeared.

He appeared in a brothel he soon realised the woman he was homing in on was the boys mother he could read her thoughts all she could think about was what her poor boy and girl where doing at this moment in time. Since she had been sold she had been chained to a bed and been forced into making love to men of different ages. After one had been in to visit her, a woman would come in and then give her a sponge bath. The woman never said a word but smiled and sang as if she was the happiest person alive and that what she was doing was nothing but a normal everyday routine which it was. She was a business partner to the pimp that bought their new prostitute and she enjoyed causing other women misery. After she cleaned the woman she would send another customer in and then repeat the progress of washing her belonging. After four customers she would allow the woman to eat and use the bathroom but soon after the customers came again.

Now Loki was totally different to Death he liked getting revenge and he loved playing games he decided he was going to pretend to be a customer. He also wanted to make sure he could shut down this cess pit for a little while and maybe get some of the slave prostitutes free including the woman he was to save from the culling.

He walked into the brothel and rung the bell on the desk and then went and sat on one of the brown leather sofas that was just to the side of the desk it looked a little like a cheap hotel lobby with its own coal fire. It was a cosy looking fire and Loki watched the flames flicker and dance upon the coals and watching the pictures it formed when a voice came from behind him. "Hello sir sorry to keep you waiting what could I interest you in." A woman's voice said from behind him. He turned to see the well dressed blonde haired woman that was the Pimps business partner and what people called the Madame. "Why it's your fine self of course" Answered Loki with a twinkle in his eye. "Oh I'm afraid to say I am not one of the girls on offer sir may I ask what your taste is." "You may call me Doctor and I just want some fast frustration release so anyone will do unless you reconsider my offer." Answered Loki "Follow me Sir" The woman said and led him up the stairs. "May I ask why you are not earning here?" Ask Loki "Oh I do earn a lot here sir I just wont degrade myself like these women" She answered. Loki felt anger build up inside him she was speaking like the women here enjoyed their forced profession. In truth Loki had met women prostitutes before but the ones he had met where usually nymphomaniacs or in tight spots that selling themselves where their only option for survival what was happening here was practically rape.

"He was lead into a room with a teenage ginger haired girl was tied to a bed the ropes had been on her for so long and had been binded so tight that they where cutting into her flesh and then skin had started to grow back and round the rope, a few more months of this torment and the rope itself would be actually inside her wrists. Loki looked down to regain control of his stomach that was now doing somersaults and threatening to throw up his dog dinner of steak and gravy that Miss Lanes still fed him daily. "I thought you said these women where willing?" Loki asked trying not to sound upset "They are they just prefer to have it rough some also say this way helps the conscious." The woman lied sweetly he could tell she had been asked this question many times as she too was beginning to believe it maybe to ease her own conscious. Loki walked over to the teenager and looked her over and then decided it was time to play his game. "Have you got anymore this one is showing signs of the AIDS virus. This word always brought fear into the pimp's heart which was their wallet. Dead or dying punters never come back and it was normally the regulars that kept the brothels going. "Don't be ridicules don't you think I would know if any of my girls where carriers." Snapped the woman "Really so tell me what these black patches are upon her skin?" Why is her nose blocked and why does she look ill?" Loki had inflicted the aliments on her but not the actual disease he had read the Madame and knew they had come across the problem a couple of times when they had bought slaves from the Middle Eastern regions of the world. The woman now a little worried knowing that the man had said he was a doctor walked over and saw immediately that the man was correct and her teenage slave was also unconscious and had seemed to be a few seconds after they had entered the room. Her face suddenly became white and horror was spreading within her. "Let me call my colleagues and get her to my private surgery free of charge of course but her constant medication will have to be covered after I get her through the worst of it. Are you prepared to pay the extra fees if I get her past the worse of it?" Asked Loki "I must speak to my partner first" Her shaken reply came. Loki produced a mobile from his gleaming white suit and pretended to talk upon it really he was communicating with Bertha and Bert once his message was sent he put the unused phone back into his pocket and said to the woman "Did any of your clients use the same women? Or did they swap." "Many have used them all I'm afraid you see the women don't last that long" The woman realised what she just said but quickly brushed it off thinking any decent person would simply think the prostitutes quit once the acquired the amount of money they needed but she was not in the company of a normal person he knew exactly what she meant. "I'm afraid we are going to have to examine them all and you will have to contact all the customers that have used this infected girl and any other that we may come across." Loki replied enjoying the pain that suddenly crossed the woman's face, This was a sure bet to close them down for at least a year but Loki knew no one would be alive to even try reopen in a years time.

By the time the twins had arrived with a private ambulance which they had made into existence Loki had managed to make all the slaves in the brothel look as if they where carrying the deadly disease the woman had rung her partner and he too was on his way to look at the devastation for himself. Loki managed to get the teen and the woman he was rescuing from the place unfortunately the teenager was not one of the pure bloods that they had been seeking out but he made sure that she was returned to her parents once her wounds and that horrible robe had been taken from inside her. Loki could rest easier knowing she would die in the arms of the people that loved her when the end came to take them all. The others he had told the pimp would have to go to local hospitals as he could not take any more in with him been a private practice. The pimp who was a business man after all knew he needed to try care for his property agreed to take them and that once he had the blood results he then would contact his customers to inform them they would have to get themselves tested a task he was wanting to hold off as long as possible. But unbeknown to the pimp Loki had magically made missing posters for all of the women and they where now etched magically in all work environments in the medical and policing profession the pimp was arrested half an hour after he got his first prostitute into a hospital for tests, he then dropped his business partner in it and the police went to the brothel and arrested her also.

Loki took the woman to the slumber cave with the rest of the adults they had chosen for the return he double checked the girls that where nearly dying in the cellar of their step fathers farm, the cave had been good to them in their slumber their hair was un matted and clean and he could see the brightness of their auburn hair shining from the reflections of the crystals that where on the cave roof, they had also gained weight making them a healthy weight for their height and age he smiled happily of all the people he had rescued these where the ones that had played on his heart strings. He kissed them both gently on the forehead and then returned to Deaths domain where he intended to get a few hours sleep.

But that was not to be the case no sooner had he closed his eyes and was preparing himself to turn into energy he was transported to the scene of a starting emergency. With Loki been a mews he had no choice if a situation that he could interfering occur even if his actions where for the good or bad you could never really tell how something was going to turn out when Loki was around he usually winged it unless he had a higher purpose where the event could be helpful in some way, This situation could be played anyway it was no concern for any of Loki's big games and he really wasn't in a mood to even interferer but decisions made in boredom could turn into disastrous and this was going to happen today for Loki was tired and bored of human stupidity.

The situation was a simple one, people where on a small protest against the police no one in the group had any ill intent in them they just wanted the people to know that the police force all around them where shabby in the way they handled things. In all truth the police force of this country where extremely crap and acted more like scared rabbits then humans, usually when something was reported like a burglary or a fight the police would show up half an hour later when everything had been over and done with and they had no chance of a confrontation with the criminals as they had already left the scene and all the police needed to do was talk to the victims a more safer option for the police officers cause any risk of confrontation could either risk their lives or their job, if the criminal shouted police brutality yet the criminal usually didn't allow themselves to be arrested without a fight so in some ways the police had their hands tied. But to the victims this was worse for it didn't take them long to realise help wasn't on its way when they needed it and with lax prison sentences and with the help of bent barristers the criminal wouldn't be inside for very long and if the victim was the one who helped send them to their five star prison they would be making them their first visit when they got out.

So the protest was mainly about the victims of criminals wanting a shake up in the law something that kept them safe not something that protected the criminals. However many criminals decided this was a way to show the people how strong they where and that they ruled this country not the men in uniforms or the men that wore the suits and made the laws. They joined the peaceful protesters and Loki joined them whispering little things like you need shoes? why not take them, or do you think the police would stop us breaking a window or wait until we have gone, Of cause been a mews it was not too long till his ideas sparked in the right minds and people started acting upon it. Now what followed was nothing Loki had ever imagined and there was nothing now that he could do to stop them. Humans had free will.

At first they looted the shops the police stood back they also where wanting to get a point across to the government they too where not happy with the way the law was going, They would spend hours after hours on certain reoffenders that they witnessed get more violent as the years went on and the constant drug abuse effects started taking their deathly holds. These people where more like monsters of the former selves their minds focused on one thing their next fix it didn't matter who or how people got hurt in their way even if it did mean the death of someone. The police would catch these people but cuts in resources meant the vital evidence in these cases could simply be lost or in some cases not developed.

In this technology day and age there was the equipment out there to actually help police get all the evidence without any doubt who the culprit was but unfortunately they couldn't get instant access and in some cases never getting the access leaving the culprit free to do the same unless they could or did get lucky with fingerprint evidence which was a old technique and that was only grantee on the stupidest of criminals.

But even when they did have the evidence to take them to court they then had to contend with the barristers that try to make the court believe this person was really the victim who had been under the influences of drugs and wasn't in their right minds and instead of a prison sentence that would cost the tax paper they should put the person in rehab and make him do some community work. All well and good for the barrister he gets a successful trial and more criminals out on the street. However what usually happens was the criminal goes into rehab and released in the same area in which he came from and is then quickly reintroduced into his old life and now he also is doing community work in nice areas with houses to line up for the taking.

It was a grim life for the police many of the criminals had got violent every arrest tended to end up in a fight or a weapon of some sort been pulled on them. Worst of all is that when they had to use force to arrest the person who is threatening them they need to make sure that the criminal is a threat to the public been a threat to the police officer is a total different thing in the world of the courts a police officer is expected to be in this situation and have had training for it. If the criminal got any bruises before or within the arrest of themselves the police officer would then have a lawyer coming to talk to him and this could be the loss of the police officers job after a lengthy investigation where the officer is suspended. The Police officer had the hands already tied and they decided they where going to show just what their training showed them.

The police stood and watched hundreds of officers with riot apparatus just stood and watched and only defended when they came towards them sometimes they would try cut off civilian streets still trying to keep the public safe, No shop or business where safe from the rioting people now filled with greed and adrenalin even the richest among them started to get into the fun of just walking into a shop and taking whatever they fancied.

Some shop owners where still in their shops but only thing they could do was back out through the back door allowing the swarm of people coming in through their broken store windows. They tried talking to the police but the officers walked away completely ignoring them, the civilian's too where also to blame for the way things where they tended to ignore the horrors that went around them, a friend would ignore the fact their best friend was beaten daily by her partner. If someone suffered a crime around them and they knew who the person was they would not say anything, making it impossible for the police to help. So now they thought why they should even bother.

Now normally when things like this happened it stayed contained in the town or city that it had begun but not this time word was getting around fast and more of the criminally minded started doing the same in their own towns and cities and it then got worse they did not stick to the businesses that where guaranteed to be insured they started on civilian homes robbing and then burning them to the ground it lasted for over a week until the rain set in and washed the frenzy away.

Loki just watched the chaos in complete fascination it was fantastic he couldn't help but admire the madness of it all. If he had ever needed to prove the complete utter selfishness of human kind this could prove it all there was no argument of poor living, famine or true poverty in this country everyone had the option for a warm room and food the government here paid for everything unlike places like the middle east. This was pure greed, anger and most of all selfishness and envy. These people didn't even know the proper meaning of the word hunger yet claimed they where not eating properly if not getting three meals a day. Proper hunger meant having no meals a day for many days. Loki knew Famine and he also knew soon the whole world would know it too.

But then Loki felt the true gene pull it was beginning to be more tuned in on since they had figured out what it was and what it meant and he decided to go find it, he knew that both him and Death had agreed on five each that his friend was getting more busy by the day Gaia had been erupting rumbling and doing allsorts of natural disasters throughout the world. So Loki took on the job of just gathering them without letting Death know till their next meeting.

He found a teenage boy hidden inside a skip, his head would pop up from time to time watching the area and then popping down again the second he saw a shadow of a human walking up to near his hiding place. Loki decided the dog form was going to be a little bit easier to get near this boy this was more then fear this boy was completely terrified.

He padded to the alley on his patchy doggy feet and then walked down the alley sniffing the wall and black bags that where resting up the building walls he looked exactly like any normal mongrel would looking for a place to have a wee. Loki knew the boy was watching him but didn't once bother looking up he just carried on sniffing until he came to the skip and then lifted his leg. "Shoo boy" The boy whispered in any normal defence of someone who thinks they or something they own was going to be relieved upon. "It's not your skip" Replied Loki looking up with his third leg still up in the air. The boy looked down he didn't seem shocked in the slightest about a dog talking to him. Loki suddenly realised Luna's animal interference had happened world wide. And why would it not Lunar never did things in small ways.

Instead the boy got out of the skip suddenly feeling a lot safer now with this dog around then he had been hidden from view in a stinking skip that no one would have a look in. "They told me you or another would come," The boy said "Who did?" Asked Loki beginning to not like surprises this was his game. "My own pets are the ones who informed me." The boy answered like Loki should know who his pets where and what the teen was on about. "Ok. And did these pets of yours say anything else." This boy seemed a little strange. "They said that you would be coming to take me away soon and that I should go with you and not worry about feeding them they can take care of themselves they even told me how they would do it." "How old are you?" Loki asked the boy he wasn't interested in these animals anymore he had soon gathered they had sensed his gene and lunar would have allowed the animals in knowledge of what was to come so they could figure out away for themselves how to survive.

"I'm 13 just gone" The boy replied he looked a lot older but the childish way he acted gave him away but there was hardship in the boys eyes he had been through a lot for a young boy life was harder for him has his brain didn't function as fast as other children, he did not like to hold eye contact and his eyes would look elsewhere when he looked at a fellow human, he found things hard to concentrate upon and any slight sound would easily distract him he was autistic but his parents had been drug users and had never really realised that there was something different about the boy or simply didn't care.

The boy had taken home any stray he used to find on the streets his parents never had the money to feed these strays for they would spend it all on their drug addiction but they where good thieves and tended to rob houses and stores for food so their cupboards where usually full of food, it was a good way to keep social services away or people realizing that they where not proper parents their son was well fed and well clothed, and wouldn't of been looked upon as deprived but they never spoke to him, never guided him from right and wrong and even praised him if any of his actions where unlawful. So his stray pets got fed on everyday human food and they seemed to enjoy it and kept with the boy. It was only a week ago when they had started talking to him, the boy was going to tell his parents but decided against it very quickly his disability usual had him doing or saying weird things and it usually resulted in a good beating from both of his parents so he decided against it.

The boy had never had a secure home either with his parents thuggish behaviour most of his homes where usually squatted in and never had a tenancy agreement if they could not terrorize the real owner of the home they would do an aggravated burglary on a home with people in and threaten to kill them and break every window and door in the front and the back of the house making it unsecure, once the police removed the victims swiftly from their home they then broken into again and sold whatever they could and destroyed everything else. When the tenants or owners of the property returned again to assess the damage or just to get some things out they would see their home and things completely destroyed and leaving them never wanting to return knowing they where never going to be able to settle in their home again.

It was a horrible act leaving the victims usually homeless without a penny or a thing to their name but the boys parents didn't care they had the cash from the stolen things, they would have a new house once they house had been emptied from the destruction they had caused and they simply waited for it to be cleaned up and boarded back up and that's when they would move in again and start squatting in the house, usually landlords found it harder to get tenants in houses that where trashed so usually gave his family a year without the landlord checking up on the property and when that happened they would removed all the central heating before leaving the house in even more disrepair then what it was when they first started their crime. They usually hit houses on the same street as the last one or a street away their neighbours where usually in complete fear of them and would never testify against them. This was great for the crooks but horrid for potential victims and the area would be downgraded making homes less attractive to own or rent.

In a way it was the victims fault they did not dare speak up against crime and tended to have a no one tells a soul policy that they thought would protect them but in reality it just made more victims and one day even those that knew and wouldn't say a word came under the same treatment it was heart aching. Luckily this boy had not witness the extremity of his parents thuggish ways except for what they did to him so the evil gene had not grown within him and he had run off from the crowd when he saw his parents start breaking into shops, it was even his parents that got most of the crowd to start on everyday peoples homes and not just at the businesses. His parents where scum and always will be and never would be arrested and if they where released soon afterwards the prisons where full and the court usually took pity about their drug addiction and trying to raise a boy with autism. They never once thought to move the family away from where they knew people they could acquire drugs from or to remove the boy into a more understanding environment. It was a horrid circle sometimes his dad went away but he never called it prison he always told his son he was off on holiday for a few months and to take care of his mum, which usually resulted in the boy having to shop lift for food as his mum was out trying to make bigger money to be able to provide for her drugs and a stash ready for when her partner was released making sure that even if he had managed to kick the habit whilst he was away he would be back on it within the hour of returning home.

Loki took the boy to the Island and watched how the boy looked in awe at the beauty of it all. "Where am I?" asked the boy "You are on an island where you do not need to steal to eat can you promise me you will never take what isn't yours?" Asked Loki "I never did like stealing but if I didn't I would of been beaten, once I was beaten so bad that they left me in the street till a nice old lady got me to the hospital. But they brought my parents to collect me and I had to tell people a gang had attacked me and taken all my money." The boy replied tears filling into his eyes. "What happened then?" Asked Loki "They took me to the police and I was forced to lie and say a nice girl and her friends that where usually kind to me had mugged me, my parents got some money and the girl and her friends where arrested, I don't know what happened to her as her parents soon moved and my mum and dad moved us into their old home."

Loki could feel the full sadness of this boy he had never enjoyed what he was forced to do and even felt at blame for most of it when it wasn't his fault he had no other choice these despicable parents had made him do these horrifying things. "You will never be asked to do anything that harms or hurt others and if you ever are you need to see me! If you ever in doubt of what as been asked of you think Loki in your mind as hard as you can and I shall come to you, do you understand?" He asked the boy. Him and the Wild child where going to be hard work for all those involved but Loki sensed that in the end it will be a great achievement and these two children will be great in the future when the planet was reborn. The boy thought yes as hard as he could as if he was testing if the thing the dog had said was true he was used to his parents playing mean tricks on him and found great amusement in making him believe or try the most stupidest of things for as every single other child trusts what his parents tell them so did he and he was tended to be made a fool of. "Good" Loki replied hearing it like a shout but also understanding and reading the boys thoughts behind his actions, "Now let me take you to your new home and Miss Lane, she as many animals now and would really appreciate the help with the animals do you think you could help her?" "Oh yes of course that's the only thing I really know I'm good at is looking after animals I trust them and they trust me and never have harmed me once even the most fierce of animals have always been calm and nice around me." The boy replied quite excited Loki smiled on his doggy lips he already knew that animals where this boys calling most people with a disability of some sort had one thing they loved and adored doing and ended up been excellent with and he had found this boys talent.

They found Miss Lanes talking to the stallion, she had a worried look on her face and it was obvious that she did not like what she was hearing. "What's the matter?" Loki asked. "It's the wild child she is attacking the animals that are trying to help her. Nothing seems to get through to her." "Can you speak to her telepathically?" Loki asked the Stallion "Yes but all she snarls is go away or I will attack she is very defensive and aggressive. I have never seen anything like it before her mind seems to be upside down she cannot tell the difference between been helped and attacked." "I think we may have just got our solution."

Loki turned to the boy who was looking at the stallion in awe indeed he was an impressive horse now his fur actually sparkled not just shone like a normal well groomed horse. You could tell just by looking at him that he was something more then a horse more majestic. "This horse is the king of the animals. However we are finding it hard to gain the trust from a girl that was abandoned in a wood by her parents she was half starved infected with diseases that would of killed her if the animals hadn't provided fruits that would cure it, now we just need to get her to talk to us so we can have her among us the way she deserves, if she wants to live like an animal she may do but she needs to realise that attacking us is not the best option for her survival everyone and thing here on the island have been chosen to survive when everything else wont. And if we do not gain her trust and obedience I'm afraid she will have to be taken to face the disasters that are coming to the human race do you think you can help?" Loki asked the boy

The boy looked at the horse then at Loki and then shyly at Miss Lane he didn't entirely trust humans himself and he went and stroked the king of the animals. He did not think for a second it may insult the horse like many other people would of when told something was a leader but the boy was right the horse loved been stroked and brushed and even ridden and he stood there nicely allowing the boy to pat him. "Are the people here good?" Asked the Boy "Yes, They have something special inside them like yourself that makes them good and unlikely to harm unless in protection or survival just like yourself." Answered Loki kindly "Then yes I shall try helping gain the trust of this Wild child that you are referring to." The boy replied. "What is your name Boy?" Asked the Stallion "My Parents usually referred to me as Boy or Brat but on a piece of paper that they said was my birth record they called me Carlo." The Boy answered. "I know the feeling" Answered the Stallion. "When I was a young horse and a loved on they used to call me Barney but when they moved and left me the new owners called me Gee-gee or Horse it was only Miss Lanes who sometimes came to see me and called me Barney and the stable boy who cared for me never bothered trying to find out my name." "I'm sorry I never saw you much Barney. But horses used to scare me I was bitten and kicked by a Shetland when I was three and the memory never left me even though I knew you wouldn't hurt me I was too scared to open your stable door." Miss Lanes replied apologetically. "No worries Miss Lucy I never blamed anyone blame is for fools that cannot see the truth or refuse to see the truth as it usually means they where at fault. I knew you were scared of me I heard you heart beating fast and smelt the fear upon you every time you did bring me a carrot." Answered Barney

Barney lay down on the floor and then looked at Carlo expectedly. But the boy just looked puzzled and didn't move. "Jump on Carlo and hold onto my mane and I shall take you to the girls hole." Barney said after a few seconds and realising the boy didn't realise what was expected of him. Carlo did as he was told and Barney walked carefully into the woods shifting his weight if he felt the boy sliding off he even told him telepathically to shift his position giving him better balance on his back. Barney was filled with hope he was going to have to teach people how to ride again and this time without human aid it would be a great achievement and something he as always wanted to do and now he was been given the chance.

Loki and Miss Lanes watched the pair disappear out of sight and then Loki looked at his friend and she too looked back. "That's the last of them, we have all ten humans that we are going to save, and it is all now up to you Lucy to provide the food and the shelter you can run the world exactly how you had envisioned." Loki finally said "Run, rule I don't want all that I just want everyone to be entitled to the same things." "And they will but you will be the speaker for these people to the creators, they tend to want one spokesman from every species that way they can find out what the problems are they are facing and find solutions for it." Replied Loki "So why is the horse King of the animals? If there is only spoke creatures?" Asked Lucy Lanes confused. "The horse is Lunar's voice and for that reason exempt from that rule there will be another horse that speaks for the horses. Barney listens to the moon and all the animals sometimes views can be biased and one thing that is good for one creature can be harmful for many others." Loki Explained Lucy nodded perfectly understanding you only had to look at the advancement of man to see many extinctions and deadly diseases that impacted life upon the world she followed him back into the house and went into her bathroom to clean up she had spent many hours in her farm land and was very tired so was Loki he had gone into his bedroom and returned to his true form of pure energy.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE HORSEMEN RIDE.**

A strange and daunting noise appeared over the world Death hearing it emerged into a human form once again his energy fully revitalized and he thought he was ready for anything but this was shocking he wasn't expecting the horsemen to actually come into play but then he should of realised they would after all it was the beginning of the apocalypse the ten had been gathered the Island was in place it was time for the end and the calling of the creators. He sent out the call and then there was a knock at his door he answered to see the read flaming nostrils of a chestnut horse with fire for a mane and forelock. "We need to ride came a booming voice." "Where are the others?" asked Death." "They are coming but you know well its War and Death that rides first." Death nodded walked out the house and whistled and soon after a see through white horse came flying towards him. The horse looked like a wisp or a ghost depending on what you wanted to call it; he was beautiful and magnificent and always had been. Like the horse of War this too was from the same energies that govern the universe and all but Pestilence's horse had their own planet. The horse stood blinked at Death and allowed him to mount him. He had only been mounted twice before same with the other horses but when they where tragedy and suffering followed in amazing speed. "Hello Mars how is the burning inferno lately?" Asked the horse Death was sat upon "I'm slowing down a bit so it isn't has hot as it used to be, I have life forms in the Lava nicely armoured too and sharp spikey legs. It will be very interesting to see what a planet full of highly armoured and weapon limbed creatures evolve like." "Interesting in if they already have defence and weapons they may not see the fun of War I must applaud you for your creativity." The other horse replied. "How are things with you Nibiru?" Asked Mars "Interesting we are witnessing many new solar systems coming into play seems the creators want to expand a bit more and the dark mass seems to be accepting it a lot more then in the new ages. The advancement of my creations are helping many moons and planets develop ecosystems that would otherwise not have emerged they seem to be more for the oxygen based planets though has they breed more life forms. They have also through many creature mutilations found cures for some diseases that affect planets and their life forms they are even looking into the health of wormwood so defects will be at a minimum. Oh and they have now figured out how to live for a thousand years they do however process the ability to be immortal but the risk to population would be so high that they have kept it with me just in case we need a Armageddon." Replied Nibiru Deaths horse the visitor of all planets and solar system, he was the only celestial being that had the freedom to roam he was the wisest and oldest of all even older then Death itself.

Throughout the conversation the riders listened and steered and had come to a country where people where protesting, every where around the world seemed to be protesting against one government or other even the more civilized where going the same way, people would simply blame this on not been happy with the way things where run and the government ignoring the voices of the many to please their own selfish reasons, This however was not the case subconsciously ever human was angry for the way they had let things be no one was innocent people had done wrong and carried on doing so the evil gene also knew it was doomed and had clicked into defence mode. Humans were no longer in synch with the energies around them they had allowed human selfishness to grow, teach dictate and rule them. Only some realized the full power of money and those strove for it rest of humanity saw it was the way to survive not once trying to think how to survive without it the way everything else in the world survived without, the evil gene knew this was not the way to live if they forgot about money and relished more of the feeling people get when helping someone or something and based their achievements on those they have managed to help more then money they would have a peaceful civilization like many advanced life forms throughout the universe.

Death stopped Nibiru just off the outskirts Death was never the first to go but always the last one to leave. He always had to witness the horrors and never any of the loving or fantastic events. That was Loki's role. But seeing the horror didn't upset Death he took every single reaping as an education for everything's life and of course death was different they may die the same as thousands before him but the information their souls gathered throughout their life time was different for souls think differently and experience it differently. One thing may terrify one person but another may relish at it and do the terrifying thing.

Death watched has War walked Mars through the crowd of people the ones that looked upon him instantly turned violent and attacked whoever was close to him, then it spread to the person he hit and whoever brushed near them, War was only seen by fifty of the protesters who where in there thousands, but by the end of his ride through them everyone was attacking anything and anyone and minutes later weapons started to be fired and it was Deaths time to ride.

Now the reaping ride is totally different to the normal reaping Death wasn't there to ease them into Limbo he was there to make sure they got in there fast, it didn't matter if they hadn't realised they where dead the minute his scythe touched their fallen body they souls where instantly transported to Limbo. Only Death knew their time in Limbo was not going to be as long as many that where already in there. And once judged their energy will be transported to another planet and be given a life to live. Those that where not wanted or refused to learn for that is the real purpose of life to gather as much information as possible and to create in one way or another so another life can also learn what you have created making a endless supply of information the souls instead where destroyed and turned into clumps of rock what most living forms called comets and are sent hurtling in shame through the universe unless a planet or solar system gets it stuck in their gravitation fields.

Instead of staying and waiting for Death War moved on to the next location, this time the military saw War but the infection also spread to the protesters and the loss of life was even more horrific bombs where used upon them and military vehicles loaded with machine guns and other arsenal moved onto the public streets and firing upon their own people. Still War carried on leaving destructions still occurring for weeks after him. Within the week he had covered half of the world and then he stopped and waited for the others.

When Death was moving from the first scene of War, Famine appeared but unlike what most would of imagined he was not thin and skeleton like he was large and fat and the celestial horse of his was the size of a human Suffolk punch shire horse with a elephant sized stomach. Instead of going and killing the food that grew they ate all the stored stock of the humans and the little bit they left was ridden in mould bacteria. Those that saw him where only the rich and food growers who suddenly raised their prices of their food and allowed it to go to rot rather then feed the people who couldn't afford to pay the asking price. Haggling wasn't an option anymore money and food was now scarce and greed always won the morals of these worldly humans. People started to starve and some started to kill just to get money or to overcome someone who had managed to obtain some food. People was becoming desperate and stray animal be it cow or dog was killed and eaten sometimes even the smelling of their corpses would be the death of whoever first slew the animal to survive it was a dog eat dog world. Generous countries had a different problem many of their fields of crops had been battered with natural disaster after disaster and most either had only enough to feed their own population or not enough for all of them. Most farms had many barren fields due to killed seeds with weather dramatically changing and killing them before they took up root or drowning them, the seasons had started to be unpredictable making farming even harder any crop at this present time would not grow due to one reason or other. He then too joined War and waited.

The next to ride past Death was Pestilence anyone or anything that saw him was contagious with an air born virus unlike the others he only rode a quarter of the planet he did not need to go any further and his appearance was most gruesome of them all people that actually looked at him more then the lime green horse with goo running out of his nose and constant diarrhoea flowing from his hind quarters would of seen a skinny male with blisters and boils all over his body his face was disfigured and if people looked at him they usually was sick on sight until they fell down dead. Those of course where the lucky ones, they had the advantage of a fast death the others had a few weeks longer allowing them to spread the virus without really realising they where about to die until it took its deadly hold.

It was not only the virus that hit. Pestilence made sure he hit refugee camps that had been sprouting around the planet from human uprising or natural disasters displacing them and making them homeless. In these camps the disease spread faster the world claimed that it was cholera a disease that could be eradicated with medicines already known to mankind. Problem was they did not have the medication on the countries that usually helped aid the unfortunate countries where not able to either through financial difficulties, lack of man power or war by the time Pestilence joined the other three the world was upside down and functioning enough to help others, the way the world was heading anyway but more on the count of been greed. The horsemen had just speeded things up.

Death finally joined them luckily he had only had to follow the path of the other three and was able to send his reapers out to the rest but it was a tiring job for both him and Nibiru it took longer for the reaping did not pass from corpse to corpse. They where both saddened by it all but this had to be done this way of living could not go on and hopefully the next era would be a better one and just like the life forms on Nibiru would never have to see a culling again. Death could only hope he knew this was his fault but in other ways it was a learning curve he had learnt something important and that was life forms needed some sort of guidance. Maybe not all the time but when it counted.

"That's that then. "Pestilence replied when Death appeared. "Yes time for us to call. "War answered They all reached into the saddle bags on the horses and pulled out a long horn they all placed it at their lips and all nodded then blew the sound was strong and booming and erupted throughout the universe everything in creation heard it but was not scared of frightened by it some dismissed it has the sound of something they knew but never really got it right, but the call of the creators was something their very soul no matter how many lifetimes it had endured knew the creators where the souls family they where their mother and father and no one should be worried when their parents come home and they wasn't their flesh form maybe no more but majority of the souls would still exist and even if the evil gene had corrupted their human brains they had still acquired information even if it was for the worst.

Their horns blew for over 3 hours space was a vast place and they did not know for certain which area the creators where working on at the moment. They where like human scientists experimenting different methods of creating planets and filling the vastness of the universe. When they had finished without even one word Death dismounted Nibiru and they flew off back to their homes, Pestilence and his horse Bacterium formed into one big green gas and energy cloud and floated slowly out of the solar system looking for planets to put bacteria on for that was his main purpose sometimes bacteria and illness was needed for species to evolve or to learn from and there was millions of them out there that needed his infections.

War and Mars went back to the planet named after them. War was the equivalent of Death on his planet but the life forms where not many and he did not need any reapers and because the planet was also his horse they had the same kind of relationship as Loki and Death had. Maybe in time they may grow apart as many more life forms would easily be created and making Mars more busy so they wouldn't have time for their year long conversations and with more life comes with more Death but until that time and they had no need for help or companions.

Famine and her horse Indulgence came from outside the solar system on a healthy nourishing planet like earth the only difference was no one actually knew what starvation meant, there wasn't any for Famine and Indulgence made sure there was ample amounts of food they only did the reversal of this role when out on the Armageddon missions. They had their own companion best friends but still caught up every few months to see how things where going they had never argued unlike Death and Gaia. But stories about Death and Gaia's rows always made good entertaining stories among the celestial beings. They had always known that some time or other this day would come and also knew their petty squabbling and I know best attitudes would bring them closer and they where right, but Gaia and Death where not as one like the others, his other half was flying all around the universe and they only got to talk every thirty six thousand years.

"Can you stay long Brother?" Death asked. "I don't see why not my planet is now full to capacity and only evolution can happen on it now." Nibiru answered a bit gloomily. He was not much use on a full functioning planet any more and he would be moved to another planet soon for the long wait for wormwood and a sun to begin. He was no longer rushing anywhere and could easily get back to his planet whenever he wanted. "That sounds almost as boring as the long wait." Death replied "I have the advantage of visiting the other solar systems so I can talk with the others so not too bad it would of been worse if the dark mass had rejected having planets again it seems to enjoy the change now and has stopped fighting it asteroids have been caused mainly by the destruction of wormwood now instead of the dark mass squashing them till they explode or implode he used to do it both ways. Poor things never knew which fate they would experience." "I have failed completely" Death said feeling defeated. "No you haven't you have passed with glowing colours brother, the experiment has shown what the evil gene can do you see the experiment to you was the humans not having creators intervention. They already tried that with me and it as proved that with the correct guidance from them they could leave them alone for many centuries and they still evolved. What they didn't tell you was that they had infected the world with money. You thought like the humans did that this was a way to trade and all could get what they wanted. Money gave birth to the evil gene and people became selfish greedy and uncaring just simply by touching it. Even those that didn't see much of it got infected. The creators wanted to know how bad it could really get and the only way they could do that was allowing money to rule a planet which it did on yours." Answered Nibiru he had been told before he arrived that Death was allowed to know what the proper experiment was about.

Death looked shocked at what he was hearing he never once thought that the Creators was behind this, He had been played and played well. "Who else on this Domain knows of this experiment?" Death hissed feeling a fool. "No one did at first the creators knew that if they did you would know and try counter it somehow. For the experiment to work, it needed to have no interference what so ever. Loki however is incredibly smart and figured it out awhile ago, the Creators paid him a special visit and he was sworn to silence. Please don't disregard him in anyway for this." Replied Nibiru apologetically "I never try to pass blame knowing your own faults are what helps you grow stronger denying them and blaming others leaves you in complete ignorance and denial. A life of Lies leads to this." Death replied looking down on the planet and all the carnage. Despair and fear had spread within the still living bombs where going off like little flashes with mushroom heads. People where fleeing and hiding it was worldwide panic no one was safe and they now knew it.

"Don't look at it like this is the end Brother. It is really just the beginning. You have prepared well and you and Gaia are going to be allowed to rebuild again this was never going to stop either of your existences you help them acquire their goal and currency is never going to be part of any life form again. You have destroyed the bringer of the evil gene you should be proud." Nibiru said after a long silence and watching his brother looking at the world of carnage and still knowing he was a big part of it

"We do have one that may survive this with the evil gene." Death replied "Gaia's Pet?" Asked Nibiru "Yes how did you know?" "I'm part of you brother when you have a dilemma your soul reaches out to me. I know all your woes and you do mine I just am the lucky one that hasn't any yet. But that is bound to happen when I'm assigned to a new planet. It amazes me though that you don't realise how much the other celestial beings around you adore you. You seem to think that because you take life at the time it is needed no body likes you. Truth is not many Deaths actually take the time to escort the souls to limbo it might be because other Deaths have creators visiting back every so often bringing judgement to the souls in there faster or just because they try to do the job themselves. You feel for every soul you take and because of that you allow other souls to join your ranks and help you do it and saving them from the boredom of limbo. You don't glorify your position of power and you don't pull rank you treat everything as an equal even when it came to the creators. You are fantastic and a beloved spirit yourself remember that in your times of pain." The wise Nibiru told him and then gently nuzzled him with horsey head.

**CHAPTER TWELVE: LUNAR'S ANIMAL WAR**

Jason's mother was in a house boarded up from the last tenants been scared from their home by her boyfriend and his thuggish gang of drug users and dealers enabling them to still live on this street where the friends where, The family they had terrified and nearly killed had been gone for a few months but unfortunately her boyfriend and another had been caught for the crime he had been sent to the holiday camp they called prison and she had the problem of looking after herself and her boy to deal with on her own.

She had taken Jason with her for the riots that had infected her city and had got home with a load of stolen loot problem was she had lost Jason in the process, when she had seen it getting rough she had told him to hide in the skip and not to move till daylight and then to rob as much as he could on his way home. She had taught him at an early age how to steal and shoplift it was her way of life and her son was supposed to follow in her footsteps like most of the community kids and adults did. Those that did not commit crime that was unfortunate enough to find themselves living in close proximity of her and this community where the next ones they would be homing in on and taking over their home the minute they needed it. Usually when they had started to build up their lives and had more things to steal.

Problem was it was now late evening the next day and Jason had not returned normal parents would of gone looking for their child the moment they had not returned home when they where supposed to but she had also go and sold her stolen good and got her drugs and after been in a comatose state she had only just woken up. She checked the strays her son had brought home the dog was whining for lack of food and the cat meowing, Now she was intelligent enough to know cats and dogs where forever scavenging for food and would eat till they could not possible eat another thing even if it resulted in them been sick, however she did not have the intelligence to realise that if they where constantly hungry they needed deworming. So she went into his bedroom to check on the gerbils they only ate when they where hungry and she knew that they only needed feeding once in the morning and that was when she realised he hadn't been home at all. Fear entered her for a moment her son never left his pets hungry he was known as the pet shop hoarder within the criminal community for majority of the time his loot was pet supplies. He didn't seem to want anything else so wasn't really stealing for the money he was stealing for what his strays needed; the strangest thing was that he never had a stray for long he would re home them to decent homes within weeks. The only animals that stayed with them throughout their many moves were the gerbils. They where his and the only thing he ever truly owned, a school teacher had given him them when they where too old or so he thought to breed anymore and had given them to Jason along with their cage.

She got on her phone which was a stolen one with a pay and go sim card which she only used for one number she dialled and ordered another fix from her dealer claiming she needed it as she had lost Jason, still she never bothered looking for him or phoning the police to issue a missing persons report, what was the point the police seemed to have a grudge against her continually getting out of been sentenced to jail and reoffending she wasn't exactly an obedient criminal either when they came to arrest her or caught her in the act they wouldn't help her. Her file will be put upon a desk and the only visit she would be having would be a call from the social services and her money would drastically go down from the government if the child was taken away. She didn't really care for the wellbeing of her child she was more concerned about the amount of money she was entitled to. She used to be entitled to housing but from smashing places up and not paying the rent from the councils that owned her they would no longer house her, her only option was private landlords but once they heard of how she was in her last properties no one would rent to her, her only options where jail cells which they didn't seem to send her to due to the fact of her child. A tent which she did once had but sold for a latest fix and squatting, With the gang behind her this was the easiest option available it didn't matter if they where destroying lives in the process.

The dealer came she was a little short for what she wanted so she lead him to her bedroom and the dusty mattress that lay upon the litter filled floor. The cat and dog had used it for a toilet a few times in spite for the treatment they saw been given to Jason, it didn't seem to bother her she slept on the pee smelling mattress and covers and left the poo upon the floor of her room. The dealer looked around in disgust but this didn't seem to put him off but he only dropped his trousers and had fast unfeeling sex with her up the wall and without a word when he finished he pulled the condom off threw it amongst the rest of the litter and faeces pulled his trousers up removed the tin foiled wrapper from his pocket and threw it on the stinking mattress "You're a fucking skank" He said and then left the house. She didn't care she had gotten what she wanted and after her fix she fell asleep in a drug induced dream upon the mattress.

The dog and cat had been watching her in disgust they where hungry and they had already formed a plan. "Shall we get the gerbils out?" The cat asked licking her lips "Remember you promised not to eat them!" The dog replied "I won't we promised Jason and he as been good to me, anyways his mum is going to make a fine meal. How about I have the meat and you have the bones," The dog seemed to think about this for a moment and added, "Only if I can have an arm and a leg of meat too and remember we have to let the gerbils feed too! They want the eyes and organs." "That's fine with me" Answered the cat and they walked into Jason's room. The gerbils where now in a proper glass aquarium with peat bedding at school they where in a metal hamster cage where the only exercise they got where running around in a giant wheel or climbing the bars, their true nature was to dig and build tunnels and the peat bedding and glass aquarium was the best home they could of possibly had in captivity. They had also had a litter of six a while back but Jason had also rehomed them thinking any life was better then his and to keep the other two gerbils happy with not over crowding them. He was right.

The cat jumped behind the aquarium and nudged it a bit so the dog could get its paws behind, the dog then leapt up and with the help of the cat nudged it of my swinging their stomachs sideways slowly but inch by inch pushing the aquarium to the edge of the desk which it was sitting upon, The gerbils where in the bottom corner of the tank where the animals was doing its strange push neither of them had room to push it head on. The peat would protect them the second the aquarium fell and shattered on the floor and it did.

The smashing of glass woke Jason's mother automatically she got up and went to Jason's room as she had realised it had come from there and was expecting Jason to be smashing things in anger which he usually did when frustrated and couldn't seem to communicate well with others. She was shocked to see a dog cat and two gerbils facing her in a line the dog was growling with his heckles all stood up on end, the cat was fluffed up with her face in a terrible grimace that chilled her bones and the gerbils seemed to have their tails stood on end like a knights jousting stick posed for mercy. But this was not a sign for mercy within seconds all four attacked and she was killed in minutes and then was slowly eaten upon.

A telepathic wave went to all animals on the planet, the instructions where clear free the imprisoned and kill the humans the ones needed where safely tucked away and the ones on the Island did not get the call although Barney knew it had been issued. He had stood solemnly for a few moments in the sadness of the loss of life.

Humans everywhere where not only having to worry about their own kind and foreigners attacking them, they now also had an enemy in their own animals. Loyal dogs turned upon their owner without a second thought, chimps where stealing keys off their keepers in the zoo and unleashing the carnivorous animals first then the herbivores, it didn't really matter those that didn't eat meat stamp upon kicked and attacked with their best defences they where given through their evolution. Animals where always built to be able to take down a man. Man needed his weapon his hands where supposed to be used for healing and cultivating providing an easy comfortable living for all upon the planet animal and human alike.

The insects where also helping by cleaning up the corpses they implanted their eggs so the maggots could form and eat the flesh. Beatles and spiders also covered the corpses putting their eggs in and also eating their fill it would take months maybe years to eat the banquet that was been left for them their only worry was that they would decompose faster then they could eat it.

Gaia had already realised this problem and erupted the biggest super volcano on the planet covering the full planets atmosphere causing the heat from the sun to be able to warm her, she then developed her new ice age. Most of the animals found shelter but some had been around human for too long and tried fighting their way into occupied holes or caves or trying to steal the food or fight for it. These where usually hunted down by all the animals and killed but usually after a few lives where taken from their side. Although when teamed up the animals where many they where not fighters and would rather share then destroy and was an unfortunate calamity but it was all in for the ultimate good for all around and not just the fierce and the strong survival of the fittest was no longer the way of the world it was survival of the unit. Everything born or reawakened upon the planet would be unified with everything upon the planet. They where going to realise that without each other they are really weaker.

There was no longer a reason for the carnivores to kill there was plenty of food around but frozen. Loki of course seem to defrost anything that a creature put their nose to and those that where been plain greedy usually found the food frozen one tiger even got his tongue stuck making the other animals howl with laughter. This usually ended up with the hyenas annoying majority of the creatures so they went away but for some the laughter was like a contagious disease and the poor tiger not only had his tongue stuck he was also been given the deafening noise the creatures was making leaving him with a horrible headache for a few days. He never again tried opening a fresh frozen corpse when he had already had his fill.

The animals started pulling together and helping each other locate a new meal if any needed shelter someone would offer to share until someone had located a good environment. The animals started migrating together slowly but moving from one food location to the next cleaning up as they went from the mouth of the biggest animal to the mouth of the smallest insect. For the first time in the universe a full planet of creatures where pulling together and living as one. It was amazing something that would blow the most educated of minds. But it was the most simplest of things that brought them together they needed for nothing and wished the same for all the rest making the most organised kingdom in the entire universe not even Nibiru could get a Lion talking to the Lamb without thinking of eating it or the lamb been totally at ease at such a predator.

"That's truly amazing." Loki told Death and Nibiru he had joined them after Gaia had decided to blow the volcano he needed to be able to see the air around the island and the mass of the ashy fog the eruption had caused. "You have seen this volcano erupt before you were horrified at its power of destruction and now you think it's amazing?" Death snapped. Still feeling a little betrayed. "No not that I mean all the creatures. They are helping one another and migrating to where there is food. The dog breeds are searching for frozen corpses; the horses are scouting area for shelter. The landscape has been changed and loads are inaccessible, the birds are flying looking for other animals same with the insects looking for perfect feeding grounds. Cheetahs are looking for faster routes and short cuts. The rest are helping the weak among them and just generally socializing." Loki replied

Death turned his face pale and transparent he was gravely upset but Loki knew not to ever even acknowledge it and acted natural like he always did. Nibiru whinnied and cast his eyes upon the area of the planet Loki was talking about and watched with fascination for hours. "That's impossible." Death said in utter awe "Why is it?" Asked Loki "They are talking to their food!" Replied Death "That's the thing they have plenty of food they just move ground. There is no human to hunt them or run them down. Instead they have frozen corpses scattering the land, this way they are also cleaning up the destruction." "Oh so it wont last." Death said feeling defeated once more. "Well maybe it will. At the moment there is plenty of frozen food for a decade giving time for our ten to establish farms of none talking cloned animals and also crop farms. They just populate the lands that are left with not talking cloned herbivore animals. The first rule could be. If you are able to talk to your food you cannot eat it." Loki replied he knew he was actually on to something here he had been worried what the meat eating situation was going to be like without having to re devolving for the humans. This was a perfect solution for the humans that had survived wouldn't be able to kill someone they had spoken to never mind eating it.

Death thought for a moment it was perfect and the main reason for the Creators experiment to find a way for a full planet to be in perfect unity. Obviously it would take a few millennia to actually have it declared but with the perfect monitoring it could be declared the humans had already discovered cloning abilities they where even teaching in it schools. Just because they didn't have a scientist didn't mean they couldn't, but with the books and equipment they would be able to learn. It was just getting the equipment to the island.

"Loki you are a genius." With that Death disappeared and appeared in front of Barney.

The horse shied a little but did not bolt he got his instincts under control and nuzzled Death "I need to ask a favour Old man" Death said after stroking the horse's nose. "Anything for the good of the planet will be yours. "The stallion answered, like a true Majesty. "I need science equipment for cloning and the information books regarding it. We are going to need constant not talking food supply to keep this unity up and the humans are the only ones capable of achieving it. Snag is I need it bringing to the island." Requested Death Barney stood for a few minutes with a blank expression making Death wonder if the horse had just fallen asleep on him through mid conversation when he finally answered him.

"We have a old science lab monkey and gorilla heading to a research facility, a few chimps is heading to a place that keeps horses and carts they are going to tack the horses up to the carts can bring the stuff to the coast, it is going to take a week before they get there but when they do it will be a high tide and a hunchback whale is going to allow them to place the horses and cart into it mouth to carry to the island." Finally came the reply "It's that easy?" Asked Death "That easy, the animals are bored and enjoy having something to do it gives them a purpose. Telepathic communication is also coming in very handy."

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE WILD CHILD**

Carlo had been sat outside the cave for over an hour since he had been brought there, the girl knew he was there and snared at him every time they made eye contact but still Carlo stayed his ground, he started eating on an apple that had been left outside the den for the girl and only telepathically trying to communicate with the girl said only in mind "Well if you don't want this food the animals brought you there is no point in letting it go to waste." A snarl came from inside the cave confirming to Carlo that the girl did understand him telepathically. "You could always come join me eating isn't much fun without someone to talk to." Carlo mentally sent out again this time there was only silence and he carried on eating and been very calm and relaxed. He looked around him the trees where all green the air was fresh and the sun was out. He did not realise at this moment that the island was the only place actually experiencing summer weather it was in some sort of dome protecting it from what the rest of the planet was facing. Even the sky was blue without one patch of ashy fog like clouds.

A few more minutes went by and finally the girl emerged fully from her cave, she sniffed the air like any hunted animal wood and the gingerly came and took an apple from the pile of food. She had been eating what the animals had provided for her but only when they had gone out of the area none had witnessed her eating and with so many trying to help her they couldn't really tell if any of the food had actually been consumed. Animals don't think in quantity they think mainly of the quality. "Nice isn't it?" Carlo tried a question. "Very" Came the mental reply. Carlo smiled she could understand him. "Why don't you take with your mouth?" Asked Carlo "Speaking is what got me in trouble." The girl replied honestly.

Carlo knew how easy people would stop talking about things when pressed too much and he decided to leave that line of questioning for today he didn't want the girl to be thinking depressing things. "Do you know that the animals and humans here can all understand each other? I've always wished for my pets to talk to me and now I have all different kinds of animals talking to me I think it's fantastic." This time he spoke aloud but the girl only replied mentally. "I have noticed it and it scares me, it is surely the work of the devil and these animals must mean us harm."

The boy thought for awhile even though his parents where far from religious he had heard about the devil before many people around him said the world had really got the devil and god mixed up, The devil allowed you to do things that pleasured you whilst god told you not to. If you where ever lucky enough to meet the devil he would offer you your wildest dreams just for the price of your soul which was an imaginary thing anyway. God offered you a place in heaven and never stopped evil things from happening instead he allowed the evil people to enter your life he never stopped murderers or rapist he allowed them to be. Then after a few moments of consideration he replied mentally this time for he felt the topic was a strong one for the girl. "What makes the devil so bad?" "Do you not know that he is the bringer of death, the corrupter of souls? He is here to betray us all and lead us blindly into temptation through false promises." "So what makes god so good?" Asked Carlo "Well first of all he created us he taught us the Ten Commandments that control our lives. He helps his people when they are most in need and answers to their prays he may not come to you personally but he brings the people in your life to make things better. I unfortunately am of the Devils spawn," She answered mentally and broke down in tears completely despising herself and thinking she was complete and utter evil. Carlo felt sorry for her and slowly approached her and put an arm around her to comfort her, the girl didn't move and allowed his arm to engulf her sobbing bare shoulders.

"Did the Devil tell you that you were his spawn or any of his minions?" The boy asked knowing that the devil was supposed to have an army of darkness to be able to take on the angels of the heavens when Armageddon came nearly all children knew that from school or playground gossip supernatural fights where great stories even if they where centuries old. "No my parents did and they should know where I came from and why I could..." She stopped mid sentence and put her head down in shame. "I can't understand if I don't know all the facts." Carlo prodded he knew she was ready and busting to tell someone but was completely scared on what reaction she may get for trusting and confiding in someone when those she had before had condemned her and threw her away like some horrible garbage. But she felt differently with this boy she felt like she could tell him she committed mass genocide and he still wouldn't judge her but keep on trying to help her. So after a few minutes she spoke aloud for the first time in many months. "I sometimes say things that come true. I just blurt them out for no reason sometimes it goes un noticed but others when it is really big events they did notice and soon they realised I must have some form of witchcraft in me but because I can not read and have no book of spells they said I was born with it and that my mother must of been abused by the devil and that my pa is not really my pa." She cried again and harder this time she had really loved her pa and before this all happened. They where really close and to see him cut himself off from her so sharply and coldly had destroyed her heart making her uncaring, suicidal and untrusting. Until this very moment in time, where she had found trustworthy beings. "Many people do not realise that magic is a part of us all somehow maybe even just flowing round us and maybe sometimes it smashes into someone giving them a magical gift. I don't see how a gift could be classed as something evil unless you was killing people with a magical look or something, But prophecy is not murder and your parents seemed to be narrow minded and uneducated. Instead of trying to understand what was happening to you they opted for the easier option and dump you." Carlo replied he may have autism but he seemed to read people well and understand things about certain circumstances clearly other times when he tried concentrating on other things he heard everything and his mind would not shut the abstract noises out making him frustrated at what he was doing and shouting out at people. He didn't get that much on the island. But then he was mainly with what he knew animals. And unlike what most people thought all animals had a personality and used to communicate perfectly with body language, it was usually the humans that where too ignorant and arrogant to actually understand and read the signs.

She seemed to think this over her family had all been very religious their god was not like Mallah he was one of the actual creators and had taken pity on her ancestors many centuries earlier. He had helped them and went when Death had requested leaving them godless and open to corruption. And it did, he had had a mortal son born to him before he left a child he hoped would carry on taking care of the people with the gifts the energy around him bestowed upon him at his birth whilst he was gone. However the money was making an appearance and a very fast one too with the inventors of it already taking over majority of the continents.

Jealousy and greed followed his son no matter what miracles and great deeds he did for his father's followers most of them disgraced him to others behind closed doors. Some where even scared of him and soon one of his trusted and loyal friends gave him up to the enemy who wanted to put him on trial and execute him. The Ruler of the army in his parts gave the people which where majority of his fathers followers the opportunity to release him or a barbaric serial killer that had harassed the people for many a decade without going unpunished but was caught by the invading forces to try gain the trust of the people in their newly obtain country.

But the people chose the one they claimed to be their messiah and the serial killer was released. He departed on a boat and the next land he came to he started up his brutality he did this for some twisted loyalty like the people he once preyed upon had bought themselves a free ticket for not been his next victim.

But the girl had been taught by corruption added to the story. They twisted the calling of the creators for the purpose of all life forms and that was to breed and evolve. The humans had started worrying about population and less land to control by her era, you had to get married before you had children yet the church would charge thousands making the poorer communities of so called true followers could not breed and if they fell pregnant where force to put the child up for adoption or have it terminated. The girl would then be disgraced and void for marriage for the females also had to be virgins.

The poor families like her own where only permitted to have one child and could only have another if the child became deceased or was old enough to make a good living for themselves. That also depended on the future parents age they where not permitted through health reasons to conceive a child after a certain age, they didn't go by the persons own body clock but had decided to try control population themselves and not to let it occur naturally. They also favoured the rich when the Creators son had taught them otherwise and despised the rich for their lack of generosity and self centred attitudes. He used his energy gifts to provide food and wine for thousands of hungry people but the rich didn't feel the nice feeling people get when they help others they only felt the pull for more gold and more currency to make them more powerful then the next person.

Strangely they even adapted the story to make an evil devil. Now the funny thing about this was that they said he was a fallen angel that had fallen from their gods grace for breeding with humans and was sent hurtling to the human realms. This however was not a sin to the creators in fact the god the followers claimed to follow did they same by having a mortal child, they gave him a form that they thought was horrendous but they had stolen the form and made it more horrifying from another creator that had followers on a different continent, This Creator was trying to show his followers the way of Gaia and how to respect and help every living thing upon the planet down to the smallest flower, he chose the form of a half man half goat portraying a balance of nature. They later preceded to either convert of kill this other Creators followers forcing their views on other humans breaking another calling of the creators, free will. Their Satan was what the followers had made of themselves. And their lust for self righteousness and greed made them become a dangerous enemy of themselves and the world; they could never look honestly upon themselves and blamed their evil acts on possession of a demon or Satan himself.

"Are there any demons?" Asked the girl after a few moments she had been remembering the beatings her mother used to give to her and how the next day her father used to tell her that the devil or sometimes his minions had gotten into his mother making her do those horrible things, she believed him her mother seemed to snap and change in an instant making her aggressive and attacking her it usually was when her father had spent more time with her then her mother and then went out with his friends in the evening, the minute he got back he would come in her room and check on her and seeing the bruises her mother had freshly inflicted upon her small body. "I have never seen one just many nasty people." Carlos answered truthfully he hadn't been brought up with a religion and any excuses for horrible behaviour people where brutal when they wanted to be there was many out there just those at least admitted to what they where to themselves and didn't try hide behind some make believe evil entity that took over their bodies and made them commit awful deeds. People made their own choices and where accountable for their own actions in his eyes. "People are not nasty they are possessed." The girl argued. "Really, so what would you call someone who throws a child in a wood full of wolves and leaves it to be starved or eaten?" Carlos snapped back he was a teen after all and any snappy reply or contradiction sent him straight into a defence mode.

Now this answer hit a spark in her he was right they wasn't not claiming they where possessed this time but that she was actually something worse then what they ever could be and that was an antichrist. She sobbed a bit more she was more confused then anything in the entire world right now and Carlos needed to get her to the mansion and communicating with the things around her to be able to make her realise the truth about life.

"They where protecting themselves from an antichrist." She answered. With a confident nod no child ever wants to think ill of their parents when they are been attacked by another no matter how much pain the parent has put their child through. "Do you realise that all animals are now talking and not one of them are possessed by a demonic form instead they have been blessed with the power of speech from the moon itself. You subconsciously realising the truth is not an evil thing truth is not evil lies and deceit and denial is. Your parents and their community are simply scared of accepting the truth and would rather invent reasons for the things they do that they regret or enjoy but know it are wrong. There are many creatures on this island with us and some humans one lady takes great care of us all by providing shelter and food. There is a warm bed and a nice bath plus a warm meal waiting for us back there." He said pointing to the visible roof of the mansion.

The girl looked at the house for a moment then back at her cave and then back at Carlos. It was cold in the cave but women hurt her if they got ignored and the thought of been cared for by a woman scared her that her cold cave with cold food still felt like the safest option for her.

"The lady won't hurt you dear child." A voice came from behind them and when they turned they saw a black and white pup sitting a few feet away from them. The girl automatically edged towards her cave entrance, but then looked into the dogs eyes and became a bit more relaxed and stayed where she was. "How do you know?" The girl snapped. "Because I'm magical or in the proper description energy, I see through their souls, here watch this." Within a flash Loki had turned into a fluffy grey rabbit. "B.B.B but what you are doing is witchcraft and evil." Answered the girl "No my dear your parents taught you wrong and blamed their actions on other things and when they couldn't think of a plausible person to blame they said it was a demon. The truth is child your mother was jealous of you, she wanted your fathers affection all to herself she could not cope with sharing it, and when he went out with his friends she would allow herself to believe he was really with another woman which then filled her with anger, and unfortunately she took that anger on the closet thing at hand which was always you. Neither you nor your father: where doing anything wrong on these horrible nights. It was your mothers own insecurities that brought her demon out. Demons are what peoples bad sides are usually referred to. Luckily for you all humans that have their own hidden demons have now been or will be killed and the ones that are left you can trust for they will never harm you." Loki explained the best he could and then changed back into dog form.

The girl looked at Loki she believed him everything he said made complete sense to her now and she suddenly realised he was the thing for her many questions. She had been feeling changes lately not the ones she heard other women talk about when they came for tea and biscuits with her mother but ones that no one had ever described before and she knew that her parents would be horrified at what she would of said but now, now she could finally get her answers.

"Why do I sometimes say things and then it turns out to be true? And why don't I understand why I am saying them?" Asked the girl "Ah hello little miss ancient one, your soul is old it as been in many life forms and because of this gained a lot of knowledge you are subconsciously reading the scene as it is played out and realising the outcome. Your subconscious takes over and blurts it out as it is a sudden realization for your mind." Loki easily answered he had come across a few ancients in the last couple of centuries. "Why don't I remember my old lives and the things I learnt from them?" Asked the girl again she really was very clever and you wouldn't have thought she was acting like a wild untamed thing hours before hand. "Because that knowledge would interfere with the choices you make in the new path making it harder to actually learn new things past experiences or observations could stop you from making a mistake that may educate you a lot more." Loki replied "Are you an ancient soul?" Asked the child "No, I have never been what you call alive I am energy I help make ideas flow the good or the bad, I observe the lives of everything upon the planet." Loki answered the easiest way he could.

Carlo was trying to listen and understand the conversation but his brain wouldn't let him again the noises of his surroundings came to him making it sound like there speech was coming at him from a glass bowl he heard the murmur of the words but not what they where saying, he got frustrated and decided to get up and walk around he didn't feel angry at anything he just had to let his mind get through this barricade and he will be ok for a little while, something blew down his neck making a warm shiver go down his spine he spun round to see Barney stood behind him. "Oh you made my back go all tingly." Carlo laughed he liked the grey stallion but he preferred to think of his colour as more silver in context. "Put a smile on your face so I think it's a job well done." Barney kindly replied. "Anyway I came to ask you if you would like to start learning how to ride." Carlo looked at the girl and before he could even answer Barney spoke again. "She doesn't need you now, you got her out and talking but only Loki can give her the answers that she needs. They will be talking for awhile yet and won't even notice we have gone we will be back before they have finished." Barney winked like it would be their little sneaky secret. The he lay down so the boy was able to clamber onto his back. He slow rose when the boy was on and holding firmly on his mane. Magically a bridle of golden colour was on the stallion. "Pick up the reins boy. Hold your hands upwards with your thumb at the top and your little finger at the bottom now put your little finger under the rein and fold the rest of your fingers around it, now place your thumb on the top with your nails pointing towards my ears." Barney flicked his ears to demonstrate where his ears were and heard another giggle from behind him. Now put your weight into your heels and sit up straight." When Barney felt the boys weight shift into the right place he started to walk allowing the boy to get used to his motions the eased through the forest and just like Barney had said the girl hadn't noticed their departure. Loki well only things he chose to ignore got past him but where usually stored away somewhere to remind him if it was ever needed.

"How come the people have gone?" The girl asked. "They where destroying Gaia. So we had to destroy them. "Can you turn into a unicorn?" Loki laughed the beloved Unicorn he changed into the unicorn for the girl her face brightened up and her cheeks turned a little rosy. "Why aren't there any Unicorns?" "Well that is more to do with evolution, you see centuries and centuries ago there was Unicorns, Gaia made them but unfortunately they had a big flaw their horn, Gaia thought it would be an added defence besides their swiftness, but the Unicorns kept getting them stuck in holes and trees whenever they got to close to one when grazing and sometimes getting them stuck in tree branches whilst they exercised through the forest, this always resulted in a broken neck, when they where snagged in a tree or a hole they either broke their necks trying to get out or man came and killed them for their horns, they believed they had great magically properties, but they didn't they did however have the potentials to be a great cure." The girl looked shocked and horrified and a tear rolled down her face, Loki took this as his cue to change back into his puppy form. "Evolution is a funny thing and death is within it all, but they evolved into the horses you now see today, they just are better built then they where with their horns." "If they died out many centuries ago why do people still think about them and draw them?" "The subconscious of the souls, those people used to be a unicorn and it's their beautiful form they are remembering and drawing and the mystery around it makes it more magical." "What about the Pegasus?" "This one is easier then the last, the Pegasus was responsible for murdering millions of early life forms they even managed to wipe out a full creation. Like the horses you see today they can walk and poo at the same time it was the same when they had wings except they could also pee and fly, now they would fly very fast on their wings and when it fell to the ground anything that it fell on killed them, this was not the only problem with having flying horses however the main one for their extinction was the landing, their legs like horses legs snap easily and the landing process was always a risky one each landing could break their legs. A Pegasus was looking to live to 4 without breaking its leg and only one ever in existence managed to live to an old age and had perfected the landing, unfortunately by the time he was born only a handful of his kind was around and the last mare died before he was old enough to be able to conceive. He was the oldest and the last by the time he died." "So what happens when something changes from been one creature to another but unlike you only can change into one form?" "Evolution: What can you change into ancient one?" Loki asked impressed only the most sensible of the ancient souls could evolve to share two lifelines in the form of one. They where rare and are always a delight to watch because of them having to juggle both lives. Sometimes they turned ugly and ended up been murderous and insane. Others worked through it and managed to bring both life paths at a pleasing conclusion. "A scary wolf and always at the night time: never in the day. I hunt and kill animals to feed on through the night and eat the fruit and vegetables when peckish through the day." Loki cocked his head now he understood how this child had survived all on her own, and the reason why she had scratches and infections, the wolf would have been learning to hunt and making mistakes on what it was trying to attack. "But you haven't hunted here!" Loki replied "No both sides of me have sensed something different here. Plus the animals now talk I don't think I could eat a cute talking animal. It is so much easier when they don't look at you with understanding in their eyes." Loki gave a wag of his tail and a doggy smile appeared on his dog lips he knew exactly what she meant. "That is not going to be a problem soon we are hoping that at least one of the people we have saved from the mass culling of the world will be able to pick up science fast and start cloning animals so there is no talking meat supply for those who eat meat. At that the moment the trumpet call for the Creators came the animals on the other continents which had survived the impacts of the human war and the natural disaster killed the remaining humans and Gaia has frozen them for them so they have at least a decade of food to eat until this island can clone. Humans will be working for the benefit of the animals and the planet from now on."

"Who is that lady in the house?" "She is the one that made it possible for the saved to be able to survive this is her island." Answered Loki hoping to get the girl to respect Lucy he knew she had a hatred of women thanks to what her mother had put her through. But Lucy was not deranged and twisted in the head and he needed the girl to trust this especially if she had the life form of a wolf inside her too. Werewolves could be a terrible form when vengeance is in its heart. The new world will still have its obstacles when it started to repopulate he suddenly realised he forgot the souls didn't die in the event of the culling's, some where destroyed but not all allowing this sort of spirit evolution but sometimes the human brain struggles and shuts part of itself down making them into killers. "Will she like me?" "She likes everyone and has the biggest loving heart I've ever seen in a human. You feel completely at peace and in safety whilst around her this island is flourishing on the energy she has flowing from her. "What do you mean?" Asked the girl a little confused part of her thought she should know this but it just seemed out of her grasp to remember. "All souls send out what humans called vibes, these vibes actually affect things around them, when someone laughs sometimes others around them start laughing to even if they don't know what they are actually laughing at, humans call this a contagious laugh when really its their souls vibes affecting the things around them. This can happen with any feeling if it is strong enough." Loki answered hoping she understood for what she had just asked was actually a hard question for him.

She nodded for a few and then saw Carlo sitting on Barney they had come for their little walk in the woods and both looked like they had just had a really great time which of course they had. Carlo dismounted and ran towards them shouting "Loki I rode a horse I had reins and everything!" he skipped as he ran showing his glee and excitement for what he had just done. He stopped remembering how nervous the girl was and looked at her apologetically expecting her to try get back to her cave because he had scared her but she just laughed at his merry little performance in a very relaxed manner like she had known Loki and Carlo all her life. Then it hit him no one knew his name. "What is your name?" He asked the girl "I want a new one, I don't want to be called what they called me I don't want to think I'm a monster and that name would only remind me of that." The girl replied. "What about Sapphire?" Carlo asked. The girl thought for a moment and then smiled and nodded. "I think that will be perfect My Name is Sapphire it sounds mysterious and unique just exactly what I am." "I'm hungry do you want to come and see what Lucy has cooked me and Barney smelt her cooking on our way back and my mouth hasn't stopped watering and my belly is sounding like a thunderstorm." The girl stood up and grabbed his hand like a younger sister would do to an older sibling and the both skipped towards the mansion leaving Barney and Loki watching in delight.

**Chapter fourteen Death comes to Mallah**

Mallah was scared for the first time in centuries, his land had been hit by tornadoes, bombs, floods and earthquake the sun had been blotted out from him due to a horrible grey cloud that had seemed to have swallowed up the whole sky. He had tried to transport to Gaia to find out what was going on and couldn't move. The only living thing he had seen in two days was a rat that seemed to be infected with something as it was black with brown patches, He however didn't pay it too much attention after that he was too busy looking for a follower yet none seemed to be in his temple.

The rat had managed to get under the floor board and retrieve the wormwood shard without Mallah even raising an eyebrow at her chewing of the floor boards, when she dragged it out he was no where in sight but she was extremely tired the shard was twice the size of her and four times her own body weight. She quickly realised she was not going to make it back to the small portal Gaia had made for her.

Her heart broke with the thought of failing her earth mother and she started sobbing not realising her love for Gaia had given her a mental link to the planet itself, a small spark appeared at the side of her and the familiar sight of the small portal had appeared at the side of her, she tugged at the shard walking backwards into the portal and landing gently on the hand of a beautiful woman that she hadn't seen before she gave a squeak of surprise. "Don't be scared it's me Gaia I need hands for now." She smiled sweetly at the rat.

Mallah had soon realised that everyone was dead his servants had boils all upon them and broken blisters their eyes had been bleeding in their sockets and all where clutching at their throats as if they could not breathe. If Mallah cared or was smart enough he would have figured that there was a blister or boil in their throat cutting off their air supply but he didn't care and to understand diseases you would have to care about healing. Well being of others was not his strong point.

He however was smart enough to figure out that Gaia had forsaken him. He knew it would only be her that could stop him accessing her domain and he decided it was now time to use his secret weapon. He was not scared of dying for he knew it couldn't happen not in a human way and she had obviously given up and destroyed herself it was time for something stronger to be the master of this world. Gaia was weak he was not his time had finally come.

He was fantasying on how he was going to dispose of the troubling Death and becoming a creator when he discovered the shard had disappeared. He howled in disgust and called for Gaia. She heard and so did the rest of the celestial beings around the planet. But none responded there was no need he was no longer a threat any more and they knew exactly how to destroy him. But they did not want to do it they where all a little curious for what the creators would make of him.

All creations where a kind of an experiment and no one knew how it would turn out in the end the most important thing was to learn from it improve it or destroy it. Gaia had also explained that for such a being to love himself he should also have to be the only one that loves him he could not gain any followers they where all dead he could not come to Gaia for she had forsaken him, and Mallah did not know what actual love was.

Mallah started to walk through his town the only things alive where some dogs starving in a cage he walked past not even acknowledging their pitiful barks or that there was already one dead dog and the ones that shared its cage had started to eat it. Their fate was sealed if no one let them out and Mallah certainly wasn't going to do it. He may of saved his own life in this selfish and uncaring act for these where his dogs that where trained to kill and dogs who where trained to kill and where suffering from starvation always attacked a good fat meal when they saw one, Mallah was a good buffet for this unfortunate animals.

After he had walked around his domain searching every shackle that should be occupied with living worshippers he began to feel the cold he had not noticed it before but it was chilling his spine. He headed back to his temple to get some thick clothing on puzzled by the fact that he felt cold he had never felt it after he was turned immortal.

A sickening thought had filled him by the time he had reached his temple. Could Gaia really of taken back his gift, she had every reason to if she knew about the shard which he was positive she did with the cut off and the missing shard it was the only explanation he had for her to forsaken him. He didn't know however that he had been cut off from her for many months now for he had been to preoccupied trying to trace the strange boy that had come to his castle.

The sudden murders of the women in the village had not helped his search for all he knew of the boy was that he had asked his mother to let him go and that his father was dead. He had got angry and killed a few near by worshippers just cause they where there and where to blame for him not been able to find this child's mother. He didn't care that they where all murdered he cared that he couldn't find the boy. He never once suspected that the boy was not really a boy he thought he was the one and only clever thing on the planet and the only one he thought maybe out smart him was Death but even if Gaia lifted the veil she had placed to shield him from Death he was confident that he would be too busy and too powerful to try come in disguise. He was right it was not Death and Gaia never explained about the energy of the universe or celestial beings she had only really mentioned the creators. He never even knew about Death till he called at Gaia's domain at the same time he was visiting.

He picked up a sword took a deep breath and tried piecing his chest with it, the blade buckled and Mallah was unharmed. This pleased him he hadn't lost his immortality after all or so he thought. He came to the rationalization that the cold he was feeling was because of the volcanic ash cloud and put warm travelling clothes on, he thought he could find the entrance to Gaia's domain by pure memory alone.

Five days after he left his domain he heard an howl and then a padding of many paws, he turned to find a pack of wolves surrounding him, He managed to slay them but not till after one of them had bitten his shoulder making it bleed and give him astounding pain he had never felt before. He had turned grabbed the wolf by the head and snapped its head backwards breaking its neck, he then cried out in absolute pain and then started crying like an injured baby. His brain suddenly put the clues together, he was mortal on his back the boy obviously was not a human child and the moisturizer was obviously a poison. He slapped his head in realising his stupidity.

After an hour or two of self pity he skinned a wolf and cooked it. He then cleaned the skin in a near by river and waited for it to dry out. He felt the stiffness of his shoulder from the bite upon it and the clotting of the dried blood that he hadn't brushed away. He had never had to worry about infections before and did not know a thing about them.

When the wolf hide had dried he tried the front paws around his neck and used it like a make shift coat. The bacteria from the water had already been multiplying and mixing with bacteria from the wolf making it into a potent virus anything bacteria that formed at the moment turned into a plague now Pestilence and Bacterium had rode the earth, and the only thing that stopped it was the purifying of the creators only they could put the bacteria back into survival based then killing.

The wolf cloak rubbed onto wound and infected it slowly poisoning Mallah's body he didn't feel any different at first and when the hot flushes and lack of breath started he put it down to walking too fast and decided to lay down and sleep. When he woke his back was itching and when he went to itch he felt millions of tiny bumps covering his body but because his hands, chest and arms did not show any he put it down to sleeping on some kind of nettle and with his back been the weak spot had made it pimple up.

When he started to walk he couldn't seem to pick his feet up and every step was an effort only resulting in him dragging his feet, his head started hurting and his vision began to blur. He fell down and saw a dark blurred figure coming towards him. He was too weak to speak the thought of speaking made his eyes roll back and he went dizzy. When his head stopped spinning and his eyes had come back to the front of his head he noticed the blurred figure had shrunk in size but in front of him. His dying brain made him realise that the figure was actually just sitting across from him just silently watching.

"Oh I wouldn't like to be you when you turn up in Limbo" The blur said after minutes of watching and waiting to see if Mallah could actually talk, the Blur had come to the conclusion he couldn't especially now with the jaw clenched tightly has the muscles in it clamed up and became rigid. "All those disappointed followers are there trying to find their forty virgins, easy to promise things that you think you will never have to account for isn't it." Mallah's face wrinkled up as all the muscles in his face tightened up and clamped that way. "I must say your bonny little features are looking more like a wrinkled old man. My you are beginning to show your age." The Blur said annoying Mallah in his lasts moments and just before Mallah took his last painful breathe as every organ inside his body the Blur told him who it was. "I am Death Mallah, You should have been with me a long time ago and you have caused me a great deal of hard and distressing work. I am taking you to your dead followers your time in limbo maybe short but by the time it ends you would have learnt the true meaning of hatred." The Fear followed him to his releasing of his soul when he left his body Death was no longer a blur and he didn't address Mallah now just swiped his scythe and opened the portal to limbo. Death followed him in the place was crowded with just under seven billion souls. Once both of them was inside Death shouted. "I GIVE YOU MALLAH THE FALSE GOD!" he then left leaving Mallah alone viewing hundreds of angry faces. They where are equal in this place and the wronged knew this.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: The Introducing of the others.**

Four weeks after Sapphire had moved into the Mansion Bertha and Bert came back to Death's domain. "The creators will be here in the next full moon", time was different to the celestial beings. Humans concept of time was different to theirs a month was like a second to them and they knew they had not much time left before the rule of man would be over for good. "We just have to get the adults from the cave and introduce them to the island." Death replied "When are you doing that?" Asked Bert he wanted to be there and he also wanted an opportunity to have a look around. Bertha had been to see Loki a few days ago and found out about the creature unity that had been forming on the planet something as rare has this needed to be observed it was amazing that it had happened throughout all this carnage it brought pride to them all for each of them had some part in it, no matter how small it seemed. "When Lucy starts cooking dinner, adults tend to like been round a meal when meeting each other it allows them to look at something without feeling awkward." Loki replied he knew human nature well he had of course always studied it.

Lucy Lanes had managed to get the children talking and helping around the island, they always had stables that no longer had doors on with nice pellet bedding that decomposed nicely for the farmlands. It also had hay inside with fresh water that was freshened up twice a day the unused water was used to water the crops so it was never wasted. Then there was the cleaning of the mansion it was energy efficient thanks to the inventions of the humans she had a small wind farm, a machine that got energy out of the sea that was around her island and solar panels upon the mansion and stables she had got this all installed before the horsemen had rode upon the world. It was a lot more then what was needed for the small island but she was beginning to realise that with her and the three children could in no way possibly repopulate the earth and that she must be going to see some form of human life at some point in time. She was mainly expecting a small tribe or something that must have survived somewhere in the world. She however did not realise that any humans in the world was destroyed by the animals the minute the animal had smelt them.

But a few extra true bloods had survived, the animals where also able to detect those that where not selfish and that would help whatever needed the help without wanting payment except maybe a little thank you. Which in the old world people who where helped forgot to even say or thought that the help they had received was their true right and never thanked the person and didn't have a second thought about the person who took a bit of their time away to help them. In some cases of the humans, when they where given help that made them realise a hurtful truth of some kind especially when it came to their own personal lives. Humans had become judgemental without the courts of the creators around who would usually have taken in to account the crimes and the circumstances that lead them into the person's actions. For instance a woman would sit and tell her good friend that the person she was in love with was no good for them for certain reasons. Yet the woman who would be giving relationship advice tended to be hiding a even worse secret, She would usually be in an abusive one herself where she is either emotional or physically abused and would be completely blinded to the abuse she was suffering and passing on her own secret wishes in a form of advice for a friend, whilst she was not strong enough to leave the life of despair that she was facing and trying to cover up from her family and friends which was her complete world has her abusive partner would not permit her to work in case she made friends or found someone else that may take her away from him. For he knew deep down that what he was doing was wrong but it was the only way they knew how to love. It also had nothing to do with their personal childhood background the people that usually started to abuse where those from rich upbringings or spoilt from birth only wanting their own selfish way. This was mainly a mental disorder but one that was denied or falsified through secrecy or blaming of the other.

Only the police and social workers that got involved from time to time by either been called to the premises whilst there was an argument or been called in from the medical professions. They saw the beginnings where it was the occasional fight causing a concerned neighbour to phone the police to then progress to going to the hospital. When this happened and the couple had children then social workers would be called to the case, after many years of suffering their children would be taken away once they had enough evidence that they where in danger leaving only the victim with her attacker. Now sometimes this would ease the attacks for the attacker only wants his victim for him and things would seem to improve. But unfortunately the woman would see this improvement of a way of getting her children back or even just been allowed to see them for a few hours a week this usually caused the jealousy to resurface into the attacker as at first they would never allow him to have access to the children in any way. Then a bit later the victim is usually found dead.

It causes much pain to the people that knew the truth like the police and the social workers yet they know there is nothing they can do except explain time and time again that the situation they where living in was not a healthy one. They couldn't help but blame the friends and families of the victim who usually cut off contact when they realised their interference usually caused their loved one a few more bruises and in some cases them not been permitted to visit. But most of all they blamed the victim themselves for not listening or allowing themselves to realise the truth and do something about it but then that too could always be put down to the mental grooming their abuser always enforces before the violence begins.

In the world of Creator ruling the abuser would be destroyed the moment the brain began to be dysfunctional in A dangerous way, they where fine when it came to disabilities in the brain but the moment it started to inflict pain and death upon others the creators would destroy the person luckily the disease only affect the brain and not the soul. The brain disease knew this and made sure that the person its brain that had been infected would of course hide it like a deadly secret and those that knew of it had to be made silent usually by intimidation or fear. Those with diseases like Autism or Down syndrome where blessed and watched loving by the creators as they thought out of the box and did things in an unconventional ways sometimes even finding simple solutions to problems many highly educated people, who couldn't think of a solution if the solution was simple the more educated they where the less willing they where to look at things that they classed as too stupid to give any serious thought usually resulting in them not every sorting the problem out. A balance was always needed and no human was really any better then the next but the human race had forgotten this and tried to pull down anyone that seemed to have some natural talent or where a danger to their own standing. This too resulted in a disadvantage to the information gathering that is the main reason for actually living. Not one human really understood the meaning of life yet it was simple and they did it everyday without realising the meaning of life was to learn and the reason why the humans never realised this was because the thought of reincarnation was absurd.

Luckily no one had any of the disease in their brain as this also was a signal of the evil gene and the animals picked up on this one even before Lunar had bestowed the gift of speech on them and most animals had managed to kill their own abusers for these people always hurt their pets too giving the pet a sense of justice when it had finally taken their old owners life. They also knew that this wasn't something they would be judged upon when the creators finally returned for the whole world had heart the trumpets of war and there was no mistaking the sound for it chilled through the skin of every breathing thing upon the world. The only things who did not understand. What the noise was, where the humans. Social network sites where full of people asking if anyone else was hearing it for it carried on for a full three hours. No one even managed to guess what the noise was. There where theories on a sonic boom of some sort of war relief that was needed in the Middle Eastern regions of the world. Problem was that was automatically disregarded as the air force said they did not have any aircraft out that night and even if they had of done there was no way of the possibly recreating the sound heard that night. The most protected of the humans soon realised that there was nothing on the planet that could save them now, many killed themselves before the actual cause which was going to be unknown occurred not realising that this was now the cause.

The people on the island however had not heard the sound they where in an actual bubble that was created by Gaia the moment she sensed the presence of war in her gravitational pull and made the sleepers cave deeper within herself. They where protected from everything that was ravaging her killing off many species in the progress even though the animals where pulling together and showing organization skills has the horses had been taking it in turns to be hitched up to carts that carried the smallest of the animals and another carrying frozen small and large corpses for the carnivores amongst them to eat. They had also discovered that the herbivores among them where not capable of unfreezing them when they touched them, it was only their own food source that was affected by their touch, so the monkeys had taken over this task of filling the food carts and the apes the task of hitching the horses to the carts. The Elephants moved obstacles like fallen trees or boulders away from routes the birds had given, they had done it simply by telling everyone a problem when it arose, and because of that whatever animal had the required skill spoke on how to solve it this made them able to travel further and allowed them to have less casualties along the way. Unfortunately they where not immune to some of the diseases that where also spreading around the planet. But those that where became ill or in intense pain stayed back and died alone becoming frozen food like all the rest of the planet. This made all the animals around upset but they understood that their souls would be reborn and some even envied them for they could now rest for a while. This also stopped the virus from spreading from one animal to another and dying. Then the corpse turned frozen making the corpse healthy for consumption and a meal if an animal came across it.

The animals finally got to their destination they saw other groups of different animals that too had found a way to transport the slowest and also storage of food. Some where laughing about living the squirrels life hoarding food for the winter, Some where scared for they had not seen some of the new creatures in the groups for they where all from different continents helped across the waters by friendly whales that housed many in their mouths keeping them safe. It did make many of the creature sceptical about getting into a whales mouth even though the grey stallion had came to them in the first place in one of the whales mouth but their fear and distrust that was mainly given to them by been cared for by abusive owners or a preyed upon wild animal stopped them embarking and where sadly left behind. This had upset the horse greatly but even the animals had to go through a culling just so they could help restart the new world. It was still heart-breaking none the least and all he could hope for was for them to have a pleasant death which caused them no pain. The whales however where the ones that had the hardest part for not only where they having a mouth full of fur and tickly legs it had to keep its tongue as still as possible and was not able to swallow. Some of the creatures also had carts full of weird instruments and books and when asked they simply said for the humans, but they did not know who or where these humans where.

The boarding of the animals into the pod of whales was truly spectacular and usually would have been regarded as impossible but since the aid of universal language on the planet without it they would have only had their use of their body language, which was easily misinterpreted. For a pup that see a cat and wants to play would bark and start running toward the cat. The cat would hear the bark turn round and see a dog with sharp teething coming towards it at a fast speed and obviously the cat would run away scared and afraid until it found something that it could easily climb to get away, whilst a cat that had shared the same household of a dog would usually keep its ground and swipe at the playful pup teaching the pup a lesson. But with the aid of speech they could tell each other exactly what their intentions where and where very easily organised. The first thing to go inside a whales mouth was the science apparatus the books and also the food, the apes had harnessed four horses per wagon load because of swim they faced into the deep depths of the sea. The whales could only come so far in without risk of getting stranded Lunar had made sure that they where at hide tide for as long as the boarding process carried on. With the apparatus, food and books along with the eight horses the first whale swam off been replace immediately by another whale who was then loaded with has many food carts and slow animals with attaching horses or oxen was at the weight he felt comfortable with did the same, when it came to the animals one large weighing land animal was put on each whale and as many of the smaller animals it felt comfortable with, only those that couldn't swim, walk, or were slow was permitted to go on the carts, Some rabbits made it to the whales but many where lost to the tide and after seeing that some decided that they would take their chances on the country they now where occupying. The moving of the animals took many weeks and the island started receiving whales with cargo in steady manageable paces, The children was over joyed at having more animal friends on the island and took the horses straight to the maintained stables they had after getting the carts unhitched at the mansion. The horses weary for their swim and the constant weight upon their back gladly accepted the stable and rolled in the straw to get their fur lined properly back down and went to sleep. There of course were not enough stables to go around and the grey stallion had warned them of the thousands of creatures that where on their way, this information made them worried and Carlo cried. "Why are you crying Carlo?" Barney asked he expected the boy to be thrilled with the idea of more animals. "It's because we don't have enough room and beds for them." Carlo replied sobbing even harder. "They will be cramped for a little while but it will only be until the Creators come back and cleanse the planet. They will then be taken back to their normal habitats or wherever they wish to return to. As for their sleeping arrangement they are animals Carlo we do not need a roof over our head instead we prefer the stars over head, the freedom to roam. That's why I asked for the removal of the stable doors so that any animal sleeping in there knew it was not trapped or caught but free to go as it pleases." Barney replied "But they won't be safe from predators." Sapphire butted in remembering a time when she had to hide in a barn as a pack of hungry dogs had been trying to hunt her down, she had fallen asleep on the straw in the barn and the farmer had found her and tried to lock her in the barn. She had been terrified and dug her way out using only her hands. Luckily for her the farmer had carried on tending his fields after making sure the barn was secure he then planned on reporting her as a found child, but not until he had taken naked pictures of her and placed them on the internet. Luckily for the girl his plans never came into play, by the time he had done his work eaten and had a shower she was already gone he had gathered his camera and gone into the barn only to find it empty, He never did find the hole she had made either as she had managed to squeeze behind two really old barrels that where never moved. She had carefully picked the area that sheltered her away from view if he came back before her escape. It had baffled him and led him on a desperate search for stories on vanishing people. It sent him insane till he finally put a gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Sapphire didn't know about this until many years later when speaking to Loki about her past. "That's the best part dear child nothing as a predator any more." Barney replied Sapphire looked puzzled at him and then cocked her head to the side signalling she needed more information. "They have united they talk to one another and made friends with each other, there is enough food frozen by Gaia to last them until the cloned mute animals have been developed, The books and equipment are for you humans to try learn and use to be able to clone these animals." Barney explained. "Bbbbbut… What if we can't manage to do it?" Stammered Carlo reading was something that frustrated him he couldn't get the noise out of his head when he tried focusing on the worlds. "There are going to be some more people joining you tonight for tea, but it's supposed to be a surprised." He winked. Barney had been round children and knew that some big surprises could actually upset them," hopefully one of these could take up the science of maybe Jason." Jason thought about it for a few moments he had always been interested in how things worked and was actually quite good at reading but that was in his native tongue he was going to have be taught how to learn to read these books. "It might be quicker for one of the adults to do it for I do not know how to read in any other language then my own and the world was mainly dominated by the English grammar." Jason replied feeling a little bit disappointed in his honest realization. Barney had sensed the boys' disappointment and his eyes clouded over only leaving a misty fog in place of his usual brown kind eyes. Everyone was silent for they realised something was happening to the horse but nothing to really worry about. In time the children came to learn this was when Lunar was speaking to Barney. "Your brain will be able to decipher the words for you Jason without you even realising it is doing it those books will not pose any problem for you no matter what the written text language is in. I have also been instructed to let you know that your mother will be one of the ones at tea tonight." Barney informed him when his eyes returned to their normal brown colour." This news automatically made all the children excited Jason had told them what his long lost mother was like she was what they had always dreamed of a parent that protected the best they could would honestly answer any of their questions fed them properly and most of all spent time with them, Sapphire and Carlo did not come from a loving protecting environment and what Jason used to describe to them was something they had seen on the television or read about. They where both secretly hoping that Jason's mum would find it in her heat to mother them all. Lucy was fantastic but she was more of a sister figure who bossed them around for their own good plus she was extremely busy all the time. By the time they reached the mansion Lucy had already washed and had gotten tea on the stove it wasn't until that moment that Loki appeared in his dog form told her that she was to expect six more human mouths to feed, Lucy was a little stressed and feeling strained at this moment having two whales show up carrying dead bodies of humans and animals, It had freaked her out when she had seen the first four oxen pull up their cart and she was even more thankful that the children where not around to witness the horror. "You could have warned me whilst I was preparing the food Loki and why today? Don't you think I have enough to deal with today with the new animals and setting up the science lab?" "That's why they are coming tonight, yes you are going to have to make a huge meal and clean up after one tonight but tomorrow you are going to have six extra hands to help get organized." Loki reassured her he knew it was hard on her she had lost everything and been relied on the most to provide a liveable habitat for complete strangers and talking animals. It was much harder for a human brain to accept the unusual then that of a child the child's mind is still open and not closed to ideas like the adult mind started to shut out when couldn't be rationally explained, the only strange thing that didn't seem to need plausible evidence was religion people would class it as blind faith but it was not it was the soul screaming out to the mind that there was some kind of truth to the thought that there was something out there that created them and loved them, they just started to believe things that had also been corrupted through the centuries. But Lucy was managing it well she wasn't thinking she was crazy and no mental illness had developed in her brain. "You best go get me some more pork then puppy feet." She replied accepting defeat mainly because she did not have the energy to argue.

Death brought the adults with his human form they where sleepy and groggy and seemed to have not found their voices when they woke upon the lawn of the mansion, they got up slowly looking all around and then slowly rose to their feet. Jasper who had met Death before in his human form and knew exactly who he was and why he had been brought here was the first to talk. "Is this the place you mentioned?" He asked "No you was there and any ailments any of your where carrying or suffering have now been healed. This is the new world the world in which you all knew does not exist any more. All the evil as been purged from this place and you along with the animals can now all communicate and are to re populate your species and make this world provide for everything that is upon it. None of the horrors you have witnessed or had to endure shall ever be permitted to happen again. You will also soon have guidance that will help you keep from developing the evil gene so we do not need to purge the planet again, there are always innocent lives lost in a purging not all can be found and saved." Death explained the best he could this was a speech usually for Loki but he was busy with animals and Lucy leaving him no option. The adults all seemed happy with this and their eyes began looking at the homely looking mansion just before them so Death turned and lead the way.

Death knocked on the door he knew that this was a human custom when calling on someone's home and followed the custom keeping with his human role. Jason answered with hope and excitement in his features he welcome death in and stood aside from the door looking at each person that past finally the last person to walk in was indeed his mother. She looked well and clean but her eyes where upon the floor and her step was with a drag like she was forcing herself to live, which was exactly what she was doing she was caught up in misery her children as far as she knew where all dead and she was saved she wasn't thinking of this as a miracle but more of a punishment, if she was dead at least she would be with the ones she loved. "Ma is you ok?" Jason asked noticing her instantly although her head was bowed and her curly short hair was covering her facial features, a child's instinct for their mother was always correct it was part of the bond they acquired through the baby age. She looked up then had a shocked expression on her face, she was never expecting to see that was before her ever again, hope and joy filled her and tears of happiness sprung from her eyes she walked forward and embraced her son in loving eyes crying her tears of joy freely, Jason joined in and they both had a good cry for a few minutes making them both feel better. "I wished to be dead a few moments ago, now I just want to live you have saved me Jason," His mother finally said.

Death had led the others into the large dining hall where they met Loki and Lucy. Loki had decided that from now on humans where going to see him as a dog getting them used to the animals talking and been able to answer any question they may ask what a normal animal may not have the answer to. "Oh isn't that such a cute puppy" Declared one of the young girls that had been locked away and starved in their father's cellar and she advanced towards the pup with her arms out stretched. "I'm Loki. What may I call you?" Loki asked backing away making sure the girl could see it was him speaking she stopped with her mouth wide open. Her arms dropped to her sides. Although Death had warned her it hadn't seemed to have synced in mentally until this point. "My name is Alison and this is my sister Amanda," Her sister answered coming to her aid, she grabbed her arm and slowly ushered her shocked and motionless sister back to the safety of their mothers side. "You do not have to be afraid of the animals here we will not harm you but it maybe more polite if you ask them if they will permit you to stroke them, some animals don't like to be advanced on fast with open arms. You may scare them and not even realise." Loki advised "As for me I love having fusses so come give me a fuss." He said jumping up wagging his tail and then heading towards the girls. They stroked him and soon began giggling. "May we sit please Lucy?" asked Jasper who had been looking longingly at the table chairs before him. "Oh I'm sorry of course please all of you treat this house as your home because that is what it is. I may own the place but it doesn't really belong to me it belongs to everyone for as long as they need and want it to be."

Lucy watched them all get seated and then heading into the kitchen to start dishing the food up for their meal. To her surprise and glee a lady walked in. It was the girl's mother that Loki had been happily entertaining just a few moments ago. "Do you need any help?" She asked a little nervously it had taken her a lot of courage to come this far and now she was dreading the rejection for many years now she had always been told that she was never needed, but she knew her culinary skills where fantastic as she had trained to be a chef before she had married the horror of a dead husband and had impressed so well she had even got a job in a top rated restaurant. That knowledge alone had given her the strength to go and offer her assistance. "Oh I would love some help, truth is I'm not very good in the kitchen and have been dreading this meal since I knew I had was having company and to add to that I was not given much warning." Lucy confessed feeling incredibly grateful. "Well you're in luck I used to work in a busy restaurant in my younger years." The woman replied and started making herself busy she was experienced enough to see what needed to be done and didn't need any guidance usually she would wait and see what was expected of her but she felt she needed to take the reins here and did exactly that. "I don't think I caught your name I'm afraid," Lucy said sitting on a stool we a fresh cup of tea that the lady had put in her hand in her waves of walking pass and forth. Lucy had also allowed the reins to be taken it was like they had both learnt their role when it came to the kitchen and it worked out perfectly for them both. "The man who brought us never introduced us. My name is." She stopped for a second thinking then added "Melony Morang is my maiden name I do not want to be known in my deceased husband's name." A look of recognition came across Lucy's face. "The restaurant wasn't called Sweet Symphony was it?" Lucy asked. "Yes it was, how do you know it was years ago you must of only been a child." "My mother and father used to dine their a lot and your mysterious disappearance became a theory discussion between them every now and again, they loved your food I was too young to have been taken but they tried every single restaurant they came across around the globe trying to find a cook like you. They even believed you had been murdered at one point. Wait a second have you been in slumber all this time? It's been about nine or ten year since you disappeared from my parents taste buds." "I'm afraid not your parents where kind of right I had been murdered in a sense I had become a shell of a person and allowed my husband to do the most evil and unforgiveable things to me and my daughters it wasn't till just recently I believe it's the same year that I managed to over come him and me and my daughters where healed in slumber." Lucy looked at the woman and sensed great pain she did not want to pry or push on something that maybe too painful for the woman to face at the moment so she went over and give her a big hug. "I'm happy you are here Melony I don't think I could do what is needed without you." Lucy honestly said realising this woman would be taking over the cooking for the household no matter how many there was she had noticed a few days ago that rooms had seemed to appear where they was never any before and had come to the conclusion that every room was going to be filled at some point or other.

It didn't take Melony long to get the food on the plates in an appetizing arrangement like a meal they would have gotten in an expensive restaurant. The taste was also the best they had ever experienced in their lives their tongues soon got wagging and conversation flew up all around the table. Loki and Death departed the room and went outside to see how things where going with the whales. The apes and monkeys had been shipped over there was only a handful left having to get through some of the human war zones and picking up diseases and where now busily unharnessing the carts that the children had missed by going in for their tea. The animals that where not doing anything where along the coast ready to dive in if they thought an animal smaller then themselves was struggling with the tide. It had happened a few times but all had been rescued the animals had thought of this solution on their journey to the island they did not want to see their friends floating away again.

Barney was talking to a panting Cheetah as they approached. The Cheetah after having the conversation with Barney went to a stable for a drink of water. The apes and monkeys had also been refilling it whenever they noticed an animal walk back out of the stable. This tended to be every animal that had landed on the island they had even found smaller buckets for the smaller animals enabling them all to have their fill to Loki's and Death's delight they had no work to do. "How's it going Barney?" Asked Loki been nosy as usual even though he could see that it was going perfectly well. "Just finding places to house the animals we have had the last whale for tonight none want to be swimming with a mouthful at night and I don't really blame them." Barney replied "What could possibly be a problem to a whale at night?" Loki honestly asked not knowing. "Their brain wants to shut down and sleep and heighten the risk of the whale swallowing." Barney replied slowly as if Loki had asked the most stupid question in the known universe. Death bellowed with laughter he couldn't help it when someone took the mick out of Loki it was a rare occurrence but Loki's not impressed face even showed up on his features. Loki liked been the joker not the joke. "We are going to struggle with the room in a few days when they have all landed." Barney added "That should be easy to sort" said Loki. He then telepathically to Gaia what was needed the next morning the island had somehow grew twice its original size and twenty more stables had suddenly appeared with some more acres of farm land already ploughed and planted, The humans now had fields that they didn't know what was growing on them but it seem to add to the magic of the island. Everything upon it felt safe and at peace.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN THE RETURN OF THE CREATORS**

The inhabitants of the Island where living together happily for four months before the Creators returned. Gaia only had three of her Creators available to her now as some of them had begun other experimental planets and their priorities where now different. This happened from time to time but usually when a planet had finally became too barren for anything to exist upon which then turned into a sun. Or if the planet they where experiment was getting a little too crowded. Gaia had become over crowded before the ride of the Horsemen now it was practically empty it was once again a great place to bring try out some different experiments on the life forms Gaia gave birth to. But Gaia had now become incredibly more interesting and the creators didn't even know. They arrived immediately into Gaia's domain, a funny furred rat came scuttling before them and they looked down upon it without any noticeable emotion. One searched the rats mind and discovered its full life story from the moment it came into being in her mothers womb, within seconds the creator knew all about the rat and all its life choices including the way the rat was personally feeling at that moment when the made their choice. The rat without really knowing had judged been judged and had survived it. Gaia came in as a ball of energy that the rat was suddenly scared of the other three where just lights but this energy ball was sparking in all directions and in different unpredictable places making her scurry to the hole in the wall that Gaia had made for her. "What has happened Gaia?" A light in the middle asked. "Human became corrupted and evil they forgot about the small things that where always there and started to destroy me and themselves. They began to be obsessed with money and a fanatic immortal caused by me. He was my pet and I loved him but he managed to betray me and hide his deeds from me. We decided to cull the planet of all those that had grew the evil gene making them full of greed, selfish deeds and murderous instincts we named it the evil gene, and somehow even children where showing it!" Gaia explains sparking constantly for it filled her with great pain and regret. "I left them guidance in ten simple rules!" The left light on the side said. "They where discounted and misunderstood, love thy neighbour stopped been about the animals too and then also stopped been for their own race, it became conquer your neighbour." Replied Gaia "So you have done the culling yourself? You do realise many will still be alive." The middle one answered again. "Not only myself, had I had help from Lunar, Death and Loki. Also the Gemini sisters saved me from been destroyed by my own pet who I had entrusted with the wormwood Shard." There was no point for Gaia to hide anything, she knew they would of already seen and judged what had gone on already but she knew she had to face up to what had happened and the only way possible anything could do that was telling others. "Death has been giving himself more work, now that just shows how bad they must of got especially with Loki lending a hand too. I think the experiment as worked; Death will never think that a species can rule their selves without our aid." The light on the right boasted. This was the one Mallah had stolen the identity of and covered his words in lies and blood. "Maybe not." Answered the middle one. "The animals are communicating with the animals they had done something we never expected or encountered. Lunar seems to have made the greatest planet in the entire universe!" The celestial energy forms went quite amazed and they all put their focus on the Island watching without been there and they only things that knew they where been watched where Death, Loki and Barney. They where worried, the creators been back could go two ways now they could be destroyed or the planet would be purged and their hopes of restarting life again would be granted. Death was transported to Gaia's Domain this sort of transportation was not something Death had control of the thing that had taken him from the island was the thing that could stop his very energy and his intelligence and information he had gained would all cease to be. He was for the very first time in existence scared for his own life. The three lights and Gaia awaited his appearance; Death bowed his human formed head in a respectful welcome to the lights and waited. He knew they would be searching all the information and deeds he had collected since they left he need not say a word he just had to wait for his judgement which he thought would be his lack of existence. Even though Nibiru had informed him of the Creators other unknown experiment to him he still felt guilty for what had happened he had thought he knew best and had became arrogant to the creators. "You have evolved very well Death and faster then most in your position. How would you like to become the Creator of this planet? Just follow our original commandments and dissolve any of the corrupted ones. You of course can add your own when they are needed we only left the basics and that's why they got corrupted throughout the years." Asked the Middle light who used to be the king of all Gods according the Greek people, this was Zeus the oldest of the three. "I don't think I should Loki would be devastated if he had to take on the role of Death now. He loves to study the life forms and with the completely known new way of life he is fascinated." Death Answered. "We were not actually considering on promoting him to Death, Nibiru is no longer needed upon his planet, he has no new life forms to create and the people on it are now also able to create life on slow maturing planets along their planetary path. We was going to allow him to take over the reaping here, an animal reaper may work quite nicely he could ride them in style into limbo." The right hand side Light said this was the Creator that had left a mortal son upon the world to try helping the people be discouraged by the greed of money; his son was slaughtered by his very own people. Death looked shocked he had been offered the job of been a Creator starting small by guiding advanced life forms. This was a great honour for any of the celestial beings and the promotion on occurred when they had proven themselves. Problem is Death was far too modest to even realise what he had done to actually achieve this promotion and took centuries of him soul searching to discover and wasn't going to happen here. "Does Nibiru know about this?" Asked Death "That's the only real reason he stayed behind. He was not allowed to mention anything as it was all going to be decided upon your judgement. If you failed he was going to replace you. Loki is very interesting in this role if we gave him the role of Death he would most probably stay in Limbo listening to everyone's life story. The reapers would either all quit because of the massive work load they after to cover with his time in Limbo or things would turn into zombies decaying away among the living causing their own fiendish plague." Answered the true God who Mallah stole the Identity from, and abused it by changing its laws and beliefs to help his own selfish needs and gruesome desires. Death had to agree he had taken Loki into Limbo with him when the Creators first went away; it took him three days to get him back out and had vowed never to let him enter again. "So what is expected of me now?" Asked Death who truthfully did not know? "You are going to guide these people that you have saved and all the other life forms oh and you can have the lovely Job of dealing with the souls in Limbo. After all it is your fault all of them are still stuck in there. We have already made the planet safe again landslides have been happening daily for awhile by the looks of things so the landscape is not going to be like the ones in the history books the world as changed so much that those upon your island will not ever recognise it until they have managed to explore it once more we know what they are like with their curiosity so this should give the younger generations something to dream about until people have populated enough to move on a little. Oh there is some people scattered about only about fifty but they are all over the place, you may want to get them to the Island before they die." The middle light known here has Zeus Informed? The Lights then vanished never to be seen of felt upon the Earth again they had only come to gather information and to Judge Gaia and Death, the souls upon it now was the responsibility for Death alone and all he know knew for sure was that the creators may one day come back for Loki to give him his new job that they had mentioned. This could be many millennia's away as time was nothing to a Creator for they thrived on patience something rushed was not worth something that had matured in time. Gaia turned into a white rat to mimic the species of her new pet. She had decided to keep the rat in her Domain, the rat was great company for her and always had an exciting tale for her when she had returned from her traveling's. The rat had been going out and scouting areas to see how it was changing. Many times she had to run and hide from crumbling buildings or jump to her safety as the ground below her started to collapse and disappear down a huge hole that wasn't there moments before. Gaia had learnt from her mistake with Mallah and had not made the rat immortal but would befriend her children. "Congratulations Death," Said Gaia "I can't be called Death anymore." He answered and within that second Nibiru had appeared. "No you cannot but can be called Judgement." Gaia replied. "Oh that does have a nice ring to it." Said the new horse shaped Death "I can't take on a new role without talking to Loki." The now nameless Creator said. He mentally reached out for Loki who turned up instantly within Gaia's cave domain. "Where have they gone?" Asked Loki the second he had appeared "They have left and promoted me to novice creator." "Oh no, why didn't they consult me before turning me into Death?" Moaned Loki "That's because they didn't make you into Death," The ghostly horse Death said. Loki looked round at the old Nibiru in pleasure he never wanted to be Death it wasn't a nice thing to in his opinion and had always dreaded the possibility of having to become one. "Your white transparent appearance fits in well with the role I must say." Loki complimented. "I was thinking of calling myself Judgement as I have to judge those in Limbo and guide these people upon the planet. There is a few left that are scattered around the world that I have also got to find and guide to the Island," The new Creator said. "I like that name, but the task of looking for these people will not need to be too much of a problem the birds can fly out looking for them and also places for the animals to migrate to the island is still a bit small for the ones that we have managed to save." Loki answered.

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN THE BEGINNING** Judgement decided that those in Limbo could manage for a little longer he had many rules to sort of for the life forms upon Gaia. They where never to kill one another or be trialed by themselves all would be brought forwarded to Judgement himself. With his new soul searching power it took him seconds to be able to see if the thing in question was at fault or had to through life difficulties. Luckily the world wasn't habited with anyone needing his judgement at the moment all the things they did in the old world was now discredited in the new it was a fresh start a real new beginning. They also had to help provide food and health care for all that needed it, comfortable shelter would be found for those that needed it or built depending on it Gaia's natural resources provided their homes for them. They where to keep learning and finding things that would benefit them all anything that would harm any of them would not be permitted. Those that where born that showed any evilness inside them would be destroyed without a second thought and be visited by the Deathly horse that was always a fright to see. Currency was never to be invented and if there was something that could be made and wanted then it would be made only on demand making sure nothing went to waste and filling the world with unwanted junk. If work was needed to be done it would be done idleness would not be tolerated the thing refusing to help would be chased by animals and nipped on the heels. He also kept some of the rules the old creators left behind, they where not to steal from one another, if they had fallen out of love with their original partner they should inform them inform embarking with another loved one. The world was once again in harmony and even Gaia was beginning to experiment with different life forms. The birds had located the people that the creators had mentioned where roaming around and Judgement had visited them and walked with them finding them food until they came to the shore. This time instead of calling for a whale Judgement told them all to hold hands when they where all linked he held the first persons hand and they all vanished and teleported upon the Island. Lucy and the others welcomed them with open arms and they grew into good friends and started falling in love with one another. They all had certain traits that they enjoyed doing which helped the Island become fruitful and science started to flourish. The world had only just started. Loki and Judgement watched them all pull together achieving team work amongst animal and man in a way that had never been witnessed before, instead of animals been forced or gained trust for them to do the work for the humans, they where talking to them and explaining what they needed the work for like they where all the same no social leadership or anything or any**one thinking they where better then another, If one couldn't do a job they freely admitted it and** was given another task to try until they where fitted with the perfect role this did not only go with the animals it was also with the humans too. Melony's two girls where brilliant on the land they seemed to know where the best places to start ploughing where, and even started cleaning out the stables as they knew how to make the pellet bedding into compost. This had surprised their mother for she knew they had never helped on the farm they owned, what she didn't know was that there was hundreds of farming books down in the cellar and when they had a small bit of light they used to read them over and over again to help pass the lonely hours of their torment.

Jasper was brilliant at keeping the peace and would usually stop quarrels among the animals and usually stopped fights among them breaking out. The animals would start coming to him about personal problems he would find solutions for them making them more trusting towards all the rest of the humans on the island.

Judgement watched on with love re entering his soul. He had forgotten the feeling through the many centuries of seeing the way the humans had progressed throughout their own control by selfish greed and demeaning of others and worse killing them, at least those that died had an early exit he used to think but now he had to go into Limbo and start his new job. He wasn't looking forward to it. It meant he would be looking into their souls for their past life, the most recent one for they had been judged when the creators was around, problem was that they had been locked in Limbo for so many centuries that the information they had gathered was long expired and the way they saw the world was completely different, he had to start with the ones that had been the longest for they had suffered the most with the longest wait that seemed like an eternity.

The first soul he met was a soul of an elderly man. This man had lived a happy peaceful life and had never harmed a soul he was religious and had known the love of the creators he had died only a few years after they had left and been left in Limbo for no reason accept the experiment. Judgement didn't think twice and released his soul to be able to go into another life form when it was born, the way a soul entered the body was simply by the first breath the soul gained entry. The souls would always be around like oxygen unseen but you knew it was there. The second soul he looked upon was also from the same age but this soul was terrible. He had been good until the leaving of the creators maybe the truth of what the creators would of done to him stopped him from showing his true colours before, This man who would was respected by all of his community was a monster behind closed doors. He at first started torturing small animals dissecting them he then started killing and skinning pets that his neighbours owned and loved and when his neighbours asked him if he knew where their beloved pet was he lied to their faces and secretly smiled at the grief the people where showing him. He then upped his game even more and started killing females that offered their bodies for money, he knew these where easy prey for he would wait until she was naked and on top of him when he would draw a dagger from the hidden hole that helped him conceal it in. He would then stab them firstly in the side feeling the gush of blood fall on him and then slash their throats enjoying the gargling sound their throat made as it frantically tried to breathe. He would then keep their bodies and make love to them until they decayed so badly that their limbs started falling off, the smell from the decomposing bodies did not bothering him but seeing their insides when the limbs fell off finally repulsed him. He then simply moved the bodies and left them to be found by some unfortunate person giving him another secret thrill for causing upset and suffering turned him on. He finally was caught by trying to kidnap a child in his local community he was getting brave and was wanting to experiment even more with his sick perversions, he was spotted with the child hours before the child was reported abducted luckily for the girls parents the man had just tied her to a radiator in his bedroom as he had unexpected visitors turn up. Judgement liked the fact that these friends of his where around to witness him been arrested. He had been hung drawn and quartered for his crimes but still this fiend did not feel any remorse for what he had done, Judgement disintegrated his soul without a second thought this thing was not coming back upon his world for that is what it was no his to guide and protect.

After Judgement had sent this soul into oblivion he looked around and noticed there was many animal souls also in Limbo he didn't take a second to free these souls for animals tended to be driven by instinct alone and only turned cruel from the cruelty of man. He was mistaken however one soul there was once a human when the creators where around they had made him reincarnate into a slug to teach him a lesson. This small error caused some problems when it finally managed to enter a human body. But that is another story. Judgement managed to save fifty per cent of the human souls which was more then what he was expecting but he did have a gentle nature and forgiving nature and with the population at the lowest for many centuries he wasn't worried for he knew Loki would be watching them closely. The world was peaceful once more and Gaia had restarted experimenting with new life forms. But somehow they all knew this peace would not last forever and when it didn't this time Judgement would be ready for whatever happened.

THE END Written by Tracey Aithwaite. 27/01/2012


End file.
